Boruto Crónicas de la extinción de una era de paz
by Favsier
Summary: Un poderoso clan se manifestará luego de que los dos elegidos hayan alcanzado un nivel adecuado para ser utilizarlos en un jutsu que cambiará toda la existencia del mundo shinobi.
1. C1: Dos días antes de la Final

La historia inicia un año después de la derrota de Momoshiki, para ello los Kages y demás líderes de Aldea se encargaron de mejorar la seguridad en general. La Aldea oculta entre la Arena sería la sede para los nuevos exámenes chunin que traerían más de una sorpresa. Por su parte, Sasuke sigue viajando para buscar nuevas pistas acerca de Kaguya, pero es atacado por tres sujetos de clanes diferentes. Ante la superioridad numérica solicita el apoyo de 3 miembros del escuadrón especial Anbu, pero todo indica que fue demasiado tarde.

Los personajes y jutsus de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El concepto del Fic, los personajes y jutsus descritos para esta historia me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 1:** Dos días antes de la final

Una marioneta agrietada, troncos de árboles cortados y quemados, muchas armas tiradas en el campo de batalla y dos genin que dejaron atónitos a todo el público. La última pelea para decidir al tercer finalista estaba por culminar, un grito resonó en el estadio y se sintió hasta el pequeño lugar donde se ubicaban los kages con sus respectivas escoltas; un grito que el Hokage había escuchado muchas veces en sus misiones antes de ser el Séptimo Hokage. El grito de una kunoichi que incluso su madre pronunció en su mente y que por un instante todo shinobi y aldeano de konoha presente celebró. Había caído, el considerado mejor genin de la Aldea de la Arena, entrenado en las artes secretas de las marionetas y poseedor de un poderoso kekkei genkai digno de su padre adoptivo, el Kazekage, había sido lanzado al piso.

A pesar de las grandes habilidades mostradas en la última batalla semifinal por parte del hijo del Kazekage, la mayoría de los habitantes de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, quedaron conmocionados al ver el increíble golpe recibido por su mejor representante. Luego que su jutsu «Escudo definitivo de hierro» fuera destruido al no resistir los reiterados ataques de fuego y potentes golpes de su contrincante. Shinki recibió un último golpe que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros de su posición, cerca al jounin que cumplía la función de juez. Sin duda Rock Lee, en pocos segundos había revivido su primer enfrentamiento en su camino de ser chunin, cada ataque de la arena de hierro de Shinki le recordó los duros rivales que eran y son los shinobis del País del Viento.

En ese último golpe, en ese último grito, en ese último intento estaban depositadas las pocas reservas de chakra que forzaron a su usuario como nunca antes en su joven vida. El «Shannaro» se había dejado de pronunciar, el puño usado lentamente iba mostrando uno a uno los dedos heridos por los continuos golpes que fueron necesarios para abrirse paso entre el arsenal del genin de la Aldea de la Arena que, a prueba de toda lógica posible, sorprendía a todo el público al ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente, avanzando paso a paso, mientras el dojutsu de Sarada Uchiha iba desvaneciéndose por la falta de chakra. Dejando un rastro de arena al caminar, Shinki había usado su último recurso defensivo para evitar el daño que causaría el impacto de tan inesperado ataque. Su «armadura de arena de Hierro» había cumplido su función y ahora se disponía a finalizar la batalla ante la kunoichi Uchiha que cayó de rodillas, cansada y sin otro recurso que pudiera emplear en ese momento, sin la opción de atacar o defenderse.

El shinobi de la Aldea oculta entre la Arena había ganado. Rock Lee, muy a su pesar, como juez del enfrentamiento otorgó la victoria a Shinki. Kankuro y Gaara esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas, símbolo de satisfacción al ver el gran trabajo de Shinki y su merecedor puesto en el enfrentamiento final. El público en general regresaba a su hogar contentos con el resultado, los aldeanos y shinobis de distintos países paseaban por la ciudad con sus familias o regresaban a hospedarse en los distintos hoteles que se diseñaron anticipadamente para la ocasión. Incluso los señores Feudales disfrutaban del cálido Oasis cerca al estadio donde se desarrollaron los encuentros, con una gran cantidad de jounin y Anbu para su seguridad.

Cerca de la estación de tren, Himawari se encontraba feliz de tener que regresar al estadio dentro de dos días para ver pelear a su hermano en la final. El esfuerzo de Boruto en la batalla semifinal fue tal que aún se sentía cansado y no era para menos. Nikumaru, el genin de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba fue un duro rival. A pesar de no poseer el Dojutsu del clan de su madre, Boruto empleaba eficazmente el «puño suave», pero el resistente jutsu de Nikumaru que endurecía su cuerpo tanto externa como internamente alargó el segundo encuentro de ese día. Gracias a una combinación del Jutsu «clon de sombra», al «puño suave» y al «Relámpago Parpadeante», jutsu del elemento rayo creado por Hinata (que Boruto pensaba reservar para la final) fue que obtuvo una ajustada victoria.

A unos metros de la estación de trenes, la familia Nara permanecía impactada con el resultado del encuentro que decidió al primer finalista. Todos los Kages son conscientes de las habilidades e inteligencia de Shikamaru Nara, por lo cual se esperaba que Shikadai lograra participar en la final. A pesar de su derrota, su padre no tenía nada que reprochar a su hijo, la misteriosa kunoichi de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido había demostrado ser buena en Taijutsu y ninjutsu, pero nadie estaba preparado para que Hanami iniciara su batalla con un poderoso genjutsu y obtuviera una apabullante victoria.

 **—** Imperdonable, llegando a casa entrenarás conmigo el doble de horas y firmarás el contrato de invocación. Pensar que confeccioné ese abanico especialmente para ti y no lo aprovechas. Ser vencida en mi tierra natal, que vergüenza.

—El que perdió fui yo mamá, no tú—Fue lo que pensó Shikadai, no estaba de buen humor después de su derrota y las comparaciones que hizo su madre luego de la victoria de Boruto y Shinki, estaba tan acongojado que olvidó lo terrible que sería su madre al escuchar esa respuesta (si es que se podía enojar más). Felizmente su padre estaba a su lado, tapó rápidamente la boca de su hijo, como prediciendo las palabras que saldrían de su más que sincera boca; sabía que, de haber castigo para Shikadai, él sería el próximo.

—Hablaré con Moegi para que inicie un entrenamiento más fuerte, quizá incluso pueda...

—Tú también entrenarás con él, no dejarás todo el trabajo a su sensei. —La mirada furiosa de Temari hizo que Shikamaru se callara sin oportunidad a replicar.

Sakura trataba de animar sin mucho éxito a Sarada quien se encontraba doblemente triste. No solo había perdido la oportunidad de llegar a la final para enfrentar a Boruto y a la kunoichi que venció a su mejor amiga Chouchou, también estaba afligida porque Sasuke no pudo llegar a tiempo como lo había prometido en la carta que envió para ella. Luego de quedarse sin opciones, Sakura pudo ver sonreír a su hija nuevamente despues de contarle dos noticias que no eran de su total agrado.

 **—** ¿No es una broma verdad?

—No lo es Sarada, ahora la conocerás en persona. Aunque era de esperarse, después de todo líderes de distintas Aldeas y los respectivos señores feudales están ansiosos de ver la batalla final.

—No tienes que recordarme esa parte mamá—respondía Sarada con cierto tono de disgusto—, pero ¿Estará junto a los demás líderes de Aldea?

—No, se sentará junto a nosotras. —La sola idea disgustaba un poco a Sakura, no había hablado con Karin desde el nacimiento de Sarada, y sabía que la antigua miembro de Taka siempre quiso visitarlas, pero no tenía tiempo por sus labores en la Aldea.

—Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle.

—Eso imaginé—el rostro de Sakura simulaba una extraña sonrisa—, hay una sorpresa más, sé que también te gustará oír esto.

— ¿Tiene que ver con mi padre?

—No mucho, pero sé que te gustará—aunque a Sakura no la alentaba mucho la idea de estar lejos de su hija—. Luego de tanto insistir, Karui lo consiguió.

—Te refieres a...—Sarada quedó inmóvil, como si hubiese caído en uno de los jutsus del clan Nara.

—Lo consiguió, tras semanas de intento convenció a Killer B para aceptarte junto a Chouchou como discípulos, serán unos meses de entrenamiento en kenjutsu y manejo de la naturaleza rayo.

—Eso es genial, escuché a la madre de Chouchou mencionar que su sensei venció en combate a papá, a Karin y al resto de su grupo, debe ser un ninja impresionante.

—Seguro que sí. —Era inevitable recordar el cantar de Killer B en la boda de Naruto y Hinata—. Llegó el tren Sarada, vayamos a casa.

Los últimos en retirarse fueron los Kages y sus respectivas escoltas, revisaban los datos de los 3 finalistas y se preguntaban si algo escondía la misteriosa kunoichi Hanami. Naruto, quien era de los pocos que conocía el origen de la niña, sabía que no había algún tipo de peligro y se sentía emocionado por verla luchar contra su hijo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro Naruto? Según los últimos reportes solo Yamato se encuentra a cargo de la vigilancia. —cuestionaba Gaara en tono preocupado.

—Sabes que los ojos de mi esposa son mejores que los nuestros, confío en ella y en lo que me ha comentado. No te preocupes tanto Gaara, cuando llegue el momento entenderás por qué. —respondía Naruto entusiasmado, sin duda ya quería presenciar el combate.

—Supongo que él también ha cambiado, se ha dedicado a la economía de su Aldea y limpiar el daño que hizo, aun así tienes que admitir que la rendición del compañero de tu hijo, es decir, el hijo de Orochimaru, fue algo fuera de lo normal. ¿Hay algo importante acerca de esa kunoichi de la Aldea del Sonido?—Gaara permanecía expectante a la respuesta del Hokage.

—Lo sabrás en su momento, espero que Boruto se encuentre bien preparado para el reto, y claro, también tu hijo Shinki.

—La Arena, la Hoja y el Sonido, supongo que nos darán un buen espectáculo, es una pena que los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, las Rocas y las Nubes se hayan eliminado entre sí antes de llegar a los enfrentamientos finales.—Kurotsuchi hablaba en tono desganado.

—Tienes razón Kurotsuchi; sin duda los genin cada vez son más fuertes, pero ya es momento de descansar, mi esposa e hijos me están esperando. Regresaremos al País del Fuego, nos veremos en dos días.

 **Fanbook N°1**

Personaje/técnica existente en Naruto y Boruto (#)

Personaje/técnica creada especialmente para la historia (*)

 **Rango Genin**

 **(#) Boruto Uzumaki:** Miembro del equipo Konohamaru, posee un talento innato para el ninjutsu y un buen nivel de taijutsu. Gracias a, Hinata, Sasuke y Kakashi mejoró mucho en el estilo rayo, shurikenjutsu y la facultad para combatir genjutsu, respectivamente.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Rayo - Viento

 **Kekkei Genkai: -**

 **Armas:** Shuriken – Kunai

 **Clan:** Uzumaki - Hyuga

 **Familia:**

Naruto Uzumaki – Padre

Hinata Hyuga – Madre

Himawari Uzumaki – Hermana menor

 **(#) Shinki:** Miembro del equipo Shinki, de personalidad calmada, muy analítico y orgulloso. Es consciente de sus habilidades y tiene gran respeto por su padre adoptivo.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Tierra - Viento

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Magnetismo

 **Armas:** Arena de hierro – Manto de Arena de hierro – Ushi (marioneta)

 **Clan:** Clan Kazekage

 **Familia:**

Gaara - Padre adoptivo

Kankuro - Tío adoptivo

Temari - Tía adoptiva

Shikamaru Nara - Tío adoptivo

Shikadai Nara - Primo adoptivo

 **(#) Sarada Uchiha:** Miembro del equipo Konohamaru. Posee gran habilidad para el taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, desvanecer genjutsus y un superior control de chakra. Admira al Séptimo Hokage y luego de entrenar con su padre desea llegar a ser el Octavo Hokage.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego – Rayo - Yin

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan

 **Armas:** Shuriken – Kunai – cuerdas de alambre

 **Clan:** Uchiha

 **Familia:**

Sasuke Uchiha - Padre

Sakura Haruno - Madre

Itachi Uchiha – Tío (fallecido)

 **(#) Shikadai Nara:** Miembro del equipo Moegi. Al igual que su padre piensa que involucrarse en ciertas actividades es algo muy tedioso o problemático, pero como cualidad similar a su madre, es muy directo y sincero al decir lo que piensa.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Viento - Yin

 **Armas:** Kunai – cuerdas de alambre- Abanico

 **Clan:** Nara – Clan Kazekage

 **Familia:**

Shikamaru Nara - Padre

Temari - Madre

Gaara - Tío

Kankuro - Tío

Shinki - Primo adoptivo

 **(*)** **Nikumaru:** Shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hierba, posee un hijutsu que solidifica su cuerpo interna y externamente, es derrotado en la semifinal por el jutsu "relámpago parpadeante" de Boruto.

•Su nombre proviene de músculo en japonés.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Tierra - Yang

 **Armas:** Kunai

 **(*) Hanami:** Miembro del equipo Suigetsu. Kunoichi de la aldea del sonido que se especializa en genjutsu mediante el sistema respiratorio. Su mejor técnica fue usada en Shikadai que estuvo peleando con una ilusión desde el inicio del encuentro. Sin desearlo, por el rango del genjutsu, afectó a Rock Lee y gran parte del público, solo Shino, Hinata y Sakura lograron desvanecer el genjutsu luego de 2 min. Antes de llegar a la final se encargó de derrotar a los genin del equipo Moegi.

•El significado de su nombre deriva de la tradición japonesa de admirar la belleza de las flores (cerezos).

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Viento - Yin

 **Armas:** Cadenas

 **Clan:** Por revelar

 **Familia:**

Hanashi – padre (fallecido)

Madre - Por revelar

 **Rango Chunin**

 **(#) Omoi:** Escolta del Raikage Darui. Especialista en taijutsu, con estilo de batalla Kenjutsu. Tiene gran capacidad de respuesta y una velocidad que es incrementada con su estilo rayo. Entrenó arduamente para almacenar reservas de chakra.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Rayo

 **Armas:** Espada

 **(#) Mirai Sarutobi:** Escolta del Hokage, especialista en genjutsus. Tuvo como maestros a Shikamaru y Naruto. Aunque el genjutsu de Hanami no llego hasta el lugar de observación de los Kages, fue la primera en confirmar que se trataba de una técnica ilusoria.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego - Viento - Yin

 **Armas:** Cuchillas de Chakra – Píldoras de soldado

 **Clan:** Sarutobi

 **F** **amilia:**

Asuma Sarutobi - Padre (fallecido)

Kurenai Yuhi - Madre

Konohamaru Sarutobi - Primo

 **(*) Yusei Terumi:** Escolta del Mizukage Chojuro, tiene ojos azules y lleva gran parte del rostro tapado por vendas (similar a Zabuza), posee una de las nuevas 6 espadas de Kirigakure "Cecaelia", aunque generalmente solo usa la mitad del poder de su espada. Durante gran parte de los enfrentamientos estuvo durmiendo. Es muy temida por los otros 5 shinobigatanas que la presenciaron usando todo su poder.

• Su nombre proviene de Virtud y apacible.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua - Yin

 **Armas:** Cecaelia

 **Clan:** Terumi

 **Familia:**

Byakuren Terumi (Primer Mizukage) - Abuelo (fallecido)

Ashiro Terumi (tercer Mizukage) - Tío (fallecido)

Mei Terumi (Quinta Mizukage) - Hermana mayor

 **(#) Shino Aburame:** Encargado de la seguridad de los espectadores. Es profesor de la academia de Konoha. Rechazo la oferta de ser parte de la organización Anbu. Logró despejar el genjutsu de Hanami.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego - Tierra

 **Armas:** Kunai

 **Clan:** Aburame

 **Familia:**

Shibi Aburame - (padre)

 **(#) Kiba Inuzuka:** Encargado de la seguridad de los espectadores, detecto un olor inusual en el combate de Shikadai VS Hanami, pero no estaba en el rango para caer en el genjutsu. Actualmente va a misiones sin la compañía de Akamaru. Mantiene su gran velocidad y potencia de ataque.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego - Tierra - Yang

 **Armas:** Bombas de humo, Kunai, shuriken, Píldoras de soldado

 **Clan:** Inuzuka

 **Familia:**

Tsume Inuzuka - Madre

Hana Inuzuka - Hermana

Tamaki - Novia

 **Rango Jounin**

 **(#) Rock Lee:** Encargado de ser el juez en los enfrentamientos del examen chunin. Actualmente domina la apertura de las 7 primeras puertas de chakra. Es jefe del escuadrón de rescate de Konoha, un grupo de jounin a los cuales ha enseñado la liberación de las puertas de chakra.

 **Armas:** Tonfa - nunchaku

 **Clan:** Lee

 **Familia:**

Metal Lee - Hijo

 **(#) Tenten:** Encargada de la seguridad de los espectadores. Es la segunda al mando de la policía militar de konoha. Especialista en toda clase de armas y ha entrenado arduamente para ampliar su capacidad de almacenamiento de chakra.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua - Fuego - Rayo - Tierra - Viento (Los 5 usando el Bashousen)

 **Armas:** Shuriken, Kunai, espadas, Bo, cadenas, cuerdas de alambre, senbon, sellos explosivos, tantou, Tonfa, Bashousen, etc.

 **(#) Kankuro:** Escolta del Kazekage Gaara. Shinobi implacable en batalla, muy astuto y calculador. Maestro marionetista que enseña su arte de batalla como jefe del escuadrón de Marionetistas, Solicitó una audiencia con el líder de la Aldea del Sonido (Orochimaru) y el sexto Hokage (Kakashi) para desarrollar un nuevo jutsu prohibido para proteger a su aldea.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua - Rayo - Tierra – Viento - Yang

 **Armas:**

Marionetas: Cuervo, Escorpión (Sasori), Hormiga negra, Salamandra, Madre, Padre.

Nuevas marionetas: Águila, Serpiente, León, 4 sombras de viento

 **Clan:** Clan Kazekage

 **Familia:**

Rasa (Cuarto Kazekage) - Padre (fallecido)  
Karura - Madre (fallecida)  
Yashamaru - Tío (fallecido)  
Gaara (Quinto Kazekage) - Hermano menor  
Temari - Hermana mayor  
Shikamaru Nara - Cuñado  
Shikadai Nara - Sobrino  
Shinki - Sobrino adoptivo

 **(#) Akatsuchi:** Escolta de la Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi. A pesar de su gran tamaño puede ser muy veloz en batalla y tiene una resistencia aún mayor. Posee una personalidad tranquila y alegre, incluso cuando debe entablar una batalla.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Tierra

 **(*) Amón:** De la aldea de la arena, encargado de la seguridad de los espectadores. Es muy serio y no suele hablar mucho, experto Marionetista entrenado por Kankuro.

•Su nombre está basado en la deidad egipcia Amón - Ra.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Tierra - Fuego

 **Armas:** Tribu Karnak (Marionetas)

 **Familia:**

Áten - Hermano menor

Horu: Hermano menor

 **(*) Áten:** De la aldea de la Arena, hermano menor de Amón, encargado de la seguridad de los espectadores. Suele llevar dos espadas bañadas en veneno en su espalda. Experto usuario de genjutsus,

•Su nombre deriva de la deidad Egipcia solar Atón.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego - Yin

 **Armas:** Espadas

 **Familia:**

Amón - Hermano Mayor

Horu - Hermano menor

 **(*) Horu:** De la aldea de la Arena, hermano menor de Amón y Áten, encargado de la seguridad de los señores feudales. Ninja médico que entrenó durante 6 meses con Sakura Haruno.

•Su nombre está basado en la deidad Horus.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Tierra - Viento - Yang

 **Armas:** Senbon

 **Familia:**

Amón - Hermano mayor

Áten - Hermano mayor

 **(#) Konohamaru Sarutobi:** Encargado de la seguridad de los señores feudales. Líder del equipo Konohamaru. El señor feudal del país del fuego solicitó que forme parte de sus 12 guardias personales, lo cual fue rechazado para ser el Sensei de Boruto.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego – Viento - Yang

 **Armas:** Bo – Kunai - Shuriken

 **Clan:** Sarutobi

 **Familia:**

Asuma Sarutobi – Tío (fallecido)

Kurenai Yuhi - Tía

Mirai Sarutobi - Prima

 **(*)** **Natsume Hyuga:** Kunoichi encargada de la seguridad de los señores feudales, posee el tercer Byakugan más puro, luego de Hanabi, Hinata y Hiashi. Como miembro del clan Hyuga cumple la misión adicional de proteger a Hanabi.

•Nombre en honor al protagonista de gakuen Alice.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua - Rayo

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Byakugan

 **Armas:** Shuriken

 **Clan:** Hyuga

 **(*) Hanashi:** Shinobi de la aldea del sonido, padre de Hanami, murió 2 años antes del nacimiento de su hija. En vida fue un shinobi no muy fiel a Orochimaru, debido a que intento huir de los escondites del Sannin. Vivía cerca del Pais Helado que limitaba con el Pais del Rayo, quedó gravemente herido desde la 4ta guerra ninja debido al ataque del Juubi (10 colas).

• Su nombre viene de las palabras Hana (flor) y Shi (muerte).

 **Naturaleza de chakra** : Yang - Yin

 **Familia:**

Hanami – Hija

 **Rango Anbu**

 **(*) Shirono:** De la aldea de la Arena, kunoichi encargada de la seguridad en general. Ninja sensor. Posiblemente la mejor kunoichi en kenjutsu de la aldea de la Arena.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Viento **-** Yang - Yin

 **Armas:** Espada

 **Familia:**

Kurono – Hermano gemelo

 **(*) Kurono:** Hermano gemelo de Shirono, de la aldea de la Arena, encargado de la seguridad en general, ninja médico. De rostro inexpresivo. Es capaz de utilizar ninjutsu médico a distancia mediante un sello con su sangre.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Viento - Yang

 **Armas:** Senbon

 **Familia:**

Shirono – Hermana gemela

 **(#) Hanabi Hyuga:** Líder del escuadrón Anbu (bajo órdenes directas del Hokage), encargada de la seguridad en general. Estuvo entrenando arduamente para dominar sus 3 naturalezas de chakra que curiosamente son las mismas que Boruto.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Rayo – Viento

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Byakugan

 **Clan:** Hyuga

 **Familia:**

Hiashi Hyuga - Padre

Hinata Hyuga – Hermana mayor

Hizashi Hyuga - Tío (fallecido)

Neji Hyuga - Primo (fallecido)

Boruto Uzumaki - Sobrino

Himawari Uzumaki - Sobrina

Naruto Uzumaki - Cuñado

 **(*) Kosuke Shimura:** Sobrino de Danzou Shimura, entrenado por Naruto, Líder del escuadrón especial Anbu (Antigua organización Raíz, que se encuentra a cargo de Sasuke), se encontraba en una misión de apoyo clase "S" a solicitud de Sasuke Uchiha mientras se efectuaban los exámenes chunin.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Fuego – Tierra - Viento – Yang - Yin

 **Armas:** Espada

 **Clan:** Shimura

 **Familia:**

Danzou Shimura – Tío (fallecido)

 **Jutsus**

Ninjutsu

Taijutsu

Genjutsu

Flujo de Chakra

Fuinjutsu (Técnica de Sellado)

Kinjutsu (Técnica prohibida)

Jutsu Espacio Temporal

Seigenjutsu (Técnica de restricción)

Hijutsu (jutsu secreto)

Kekkei Genkai (barrera de sangre)

 **(*) Estilo Rayo – Relámpago Parpadeante:** jutsu clase A que afecta momentáneamente a los puntos de chakra (entre 15 a 30 segundos) concentrando gran cantidad de chakra y combinado con el Byakugan puede dañar permanentemente los puntos de chakra. Técnica creada por Hinata y perfeccionada por Hanabi

 **Usuarios:** Hinata Uzumaki – Hanabi Hyuga - Natsume Hyuga – Boruto Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Genkai - Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Rayo

 **(*) Estilo de Fuego – Caída de pétalos de Cerezo:** técnica que consiste en lanzar pequeñas láminas de fuego en forma de pétalos, especial para cubrir un terreno de media distancia, generalmente lanzado desde arriba para simular la caída de pétalos.

 **Usuario** : Sarada Uchiha

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Medio

 **Elemento:** Fuego

 **(*) Estilo de Fuego: Golpe fulminante de Cerezo (Shannaro):** Concentración de chakra en un puño cubierto por una pequeña llama alrededor.

 **Usuario** : Sarada Uchiha

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Fuego

 **(*) Arena de Hierro Escudo absoluto:** Concentración de la arena de hierro para crear una especie de cúpula alrededor del usuario, es la mayor defensa de todas para usarlas conjuntamente con ataques de gran poder.

 **Usuario** : Shinki

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Genkai - Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Magnético

 **(*) Arena de Hierro, Armadura:** Una capa de arena de hierro que envuelve todo el cuerpo del usuario, a diferencia del jutsu de Gaara, pierde velocidad. Este jutsu se emplea mejor cuando esta combinado con las técnicas de marionetista, ya que permite tener el escudo perfecto para evitar mayores daños.

 **Usuario** : Shinki

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Genkai - Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Magnético

 **(#) Hilos de Chakra:** Técnica generalmente usada para la manipulación de marionetas u otros objetos, incluso personas.

 **Usuarios** : Shinki – Kankuro – Amón - Tenten

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu – Flujo de Chakra

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **(#) Jutsu de Marioneta:** Jutsu especializado para manipular las marionetas y sus respectivas armas.

 **Usuarios** : Shinki – Kankuro – Amón

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Mediano

 **(#) Jutsu posesión de Sombra Expandida:** Versión mejorada del jutsu posesión de sombra con la capacidad de expandirse y cubrir mayor terreno.

 **Usuario** : Shikadai Nara

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu- Hijutsu - Seigenjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Mediano

 **Elemento:** Yin

 **(#) Jutsu posesión de Sombra:** Técnica para aprisionar a uno o más oponentes, de realizarse muchas veces agota el chakra, su duración máxima es de 5 minutos, si no se ejecuta con suficiente luz la técnica se debilitará.

 **Usuario** : Shikadai Nara – Shikamaru Nara

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Hijutsu - Seigenjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Mediano

 **Elemento:** Yin

 **(#) Jutsu Hoz de Comadreja:** Ventisca de aire útil para restringir el movimiento del oponente y causarle daños cortantes, dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra que se utilice el daño puede ser fatal.

 **Usuario** : Shikadai Nara – Temari – Horu - Shirono

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Viento

 **(*) Jutsu de Endurecimiento de Músculo:** Técnica que incrementa la fuerza y resistencia de los músculos, aplicándose de forma parcial o total, llegando a ser difícil de recibir daño interno o externo, como efecto secundario reduce la velocidad del usuario.

 **Usuario** : Nikumaru

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Hijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Yang

 **(*) Dioscuros:** Genjutsu que consiste en segregar un olor levemente dulce que afecta el sentido del olfato y luego el chakra que circula por el cerebro del oponente creando la ilusión de un clon del usuario, mientras el que ejecuta el genjutsu se aleja estratégicamente, provocando que el oponente se desgaste tanto en chakra como físicamente. Es un genjutsu muy potente que requiere un cuarto del chakra total del usuario.

•El nombre Dioscuros está basado en los héroes gemelos Castor y Pólux (también conocido por Polideuco que proviene del griego antiguo: "muy dulce")

 **Usuarios** : Hanami - Hanashi

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Genkai - genjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Mediano

 **Elemento:** Yin

 **(*) Pilar de Sacrificio:** Jutsu por el cual se invoca un pilar con cadenas que atrapan al oponente, las cadenas tienen la habilidad para evitar que la persona atrapada pueda moldear chakra, también poseen una gran resistencia, generalmente se utiliza para efectuar algún jutsu prohibido que necesite sacrificios humanos. Es necesario usar la cuarta parte del chakra total del usuario.

 **Usuarios** : Hanami – Karin Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Hijutsu - Seigenjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **(*) Jutsu de Secuencia de Vida:** Poderoso jutsu de sellado, que utiliza ADN del usuario para preservar su código genético en un pergamino. Para completar el jutsu el pergamino es liberado en una mujer para que fecunde a un nuevo ser que será descendiente tanto del usuario como de la mujer en la que se aplique el jutsu. De esta forma nació Hanami.

 **Usuario:** Hanashi

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Fuinjutsu - Kinjutsu – Jutsu Espacio Temporal

 **Alcance:** Corto


	2. C2: El comienzo de una nueva Oscuridad

Retrocedemos un poco en el tiempo para saber que ocurría en la época de guerras de clanes. Serán revelados sucesos que traerán consecuencias en la actualidad para la Alianza Shinobi serán

Los personajes y jutsus de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El concepto del Fic, los personajes y jutsus creados para esta historia (*) me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 2:** El comienzo de una nueva oscuridad

Desde la era de guerra entre clanes tanto los Senju como los Uchiha se ganaron un reconocimiento entre muchos otros clanes por su gran resistencia física, voluntad mostrada en las batallas, el uso de un poderoso Dojutsu e inteligencia excepcional. Devastadores encuentros se desarrollaron en el País del Fuego, del Viento y alrededores, tanto era su poder destructivo que difícilmente habían lugares que no se vieran afectados por las extensas y consumidoras peleas que duraban días. No se planteaba duda alguna de la calidad de tan grandiosos guerreros, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de shinobis listos para la batalla, el clan Senju era superior. Una aproximación cercana de la proporción numérica era d con respecto a la cantidad de miembros del clan Uchiha.

Para equilibrar la balanza de cantidad, el clan Uchiha buscó aliarse con algún clan lo suficientemente fuerte que puedan seguirles el paso y hábiles para dar la talla ante los famosos Senju. Luego de descartar a muchos clanes de renombre, se llegó a tomar como única opción viable para una alianza al clan Hagoromo, del cual solo se había escuchado rumores hasta ese momento. Los responsables de ese fantasioso relato fueron Misato y kenjirou, únicos sobrevivientes del clan Shimura que en ese entonces se habían aliado con el clan Namikaze para tomar las tierras fronterizas entre el país del Fuego y el país de los Ríos. Por ello Tajima Uchiha, padre de Madara e Izuna Uchiha y jefe del clan, se reunió con ambos shinobis para escuchar de sus propias bocas la verdad acerca de la casi aniquilación de su clan.

—Antes del fatal suceso—narraba Kenjirou con algo de tristeza en el rostro—, el clan Shimura contaba con 150 talentosos shinobis, mayormente usuarios de la naturaleza viento o Yin. Considerando que lucharíamos en el País de los Ríos y no teníamos mucha información del territorio o la posible cantidad de enemigos, solicitamos una pequeña alianza con 50 shinobis del clan Namikaze para poder expandir el territorio del País del Fuego. Kámina Namikaze era el líder del clan que poseía guerreros especializados en salir victoriosos ante las circunstancias más adversas, aprobó la solicitud del líder Hooki Shimura, esperando formar una alianza permanente a futuro. Lo que no imaginamos fue que, a pesar de esa momentánea pero sólida unión de 200 excelentes shinobis, la mayoría terminaría sucumbiendo en menos de 24 horas, por el despiadado poder de 20 miembros del hasta ahora desconocido clan Hagoromo. Antes de morir, Yuriko Namikaze logró salvar con su jutsu «Manto Protector» a 2 pequeños niños que años después lograrían consolidar nuevamente al clan Shimura. Uno de esos niños se convertiría en mi esposa Misato, el otro sobreviviente soy yo.

Ante ese relato, Tajima se retiró en busca del misterioso y desalmado clan; mientras tanto, los Shimura con el pasar de los años ya se habían recuperado de tan fatídico hecho y estuvieron ganando fuerza y territorio en el País de los ríos. Ahora Misato y Kenjirou contaban con nuevos enemigos, el clan Sarutobi, sus frecuentes enfrentamientos daban como resultado el debilitamiento y/o perdidas de sus mejores ninjas, sufrían considerables daños pero nada comparable a la destrucción causada por esos veinte inhumanos guerreros. De Kámina y su clan, solo se supo que fueron a buscar venganza, lo cual culminó con la casi aniquilación del clan Namikaze y una gran reducción de miembros del clan Hagoromo.

Según cuenta la historia, incontables batallas entre esa poderosa alianza Uchiha-Hagoromo dio como resultado un empate técnico contra el poderoso Clan Senju. Tiempo después, cansado por las reiteradas pérdidas e inútil derramamiento de sangre por parte de ambos bandos. Tanto el Clan Senju y el clan Uchiha junto a reconocidos clanes como Shimura, Sarutobi, Namikaze, Uzumaki, entre otros pertenecientes al País del Fuego, finalmente se unieron para así formar el sistema de Aldeas Ninja. El clan Hagoromo, quienes realmente fueron los más perjudicados al perder en las continuas batallas a muchos de sus escasos miembros, no se encontraban de acuerdo con la decisión del Clan Uchiha, pero pensar en un último enfrentamiento sería algo muy arriesgado, por no catalogarlo de ilógico, sobre todo por el poderío que había ganado la gran unión de clanes que luego sería conocida como la Aldea de la hoja, considerando a los Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki como los más peligrosos.

Ante ello, los no más de 15 miembros sobrevivientes de clan Hagoromo se retiraron amargamente a una lejana tierra que luego sería conocida por ellos mismos como la Aldea Oculta entre el Ocaso, situada en un terreno que orbita en lo más alto del cielo, protegido de la vista y detección de cualquier shinobi gracias a poderosas barreras de chakra. Aunque inicialmente se apartarían de los demás países sintiéndose traicionados por el clan Uchiha, lo cierto es que buscarían la forma de restablecer no solo el prestigio del gran Clan Hagoromo, sino que acabarían de una vez por todas con todos los responsables que dieron origen a ese forzoso exilio.

Incluso con toda la protección que poseía esa reducida aldea del Ocaso, fue visitada años después de su formación por un joven Hariken Uzumaki, que había nacido en un pequeño pueblo del País del Hierro. Logró localizar la posición exacta y la cantidad de miembros del clan Hagoromo, incluso tenía la habilidad suficiente para llegar a ese terreno casi inaccesible para la mayoría de personas. Lo que en un principio se consideró como una amenaza, terminó siendo más beneficioso para los miembros del clan Hagoromo. A su corta edad Hariken no tenía intención de pelear con ellos, no pertenecía a ninguna Aldea Oculta y no trabajaba para algún País, solo buscaba un lugar al cual pertenecer y poder llamar su hogar, sin temor a mostrar sus habilidades. Fue así como la Aldea Oculta del Ocaso agregó el poder del joven Uzumaki y utilizó su gran capacidad para crear barreras incrementando así la seguridad de la exiliada Aldea. Con el tiempo Hariken Uzumaki sería prácticamente la mano derecha del líder del clan.

Tiempo después, en la era del Cuarto Mizukage Yagura, Shizeki Hagoromo, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de su clan, descendió al campo de batalla donde se enfrentaban shinobis de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla contra el temerario clan Kaguya. Al principio no se divisaban sobrevivientes de esa fatídica gresca, pero luego de buscar entre los escombros logró rescatar de una especie de capullo óseo a quien se consideraría el guerrero más resistente de ese clan casi extinto, salvando así el kekkei genkai «Shikotsumyaku» (pulso de huesos muertos) que era increíblemente fuerte en ese Shinobi, en comparación de otros ninjas de su aniquilado clan. De esta forma es que Kyo Kaguya sería el último integrante reclutado para esa desconocida aldea oculta en el Ocaso, formando parte del pequeño grupo que traería una verdadera era oscura para la gran Alianza Shinobi.

Fanbook N°2

Personaje/técnica existente (#)

Personaje/técnica creada (*)

 **Personajes sin rango Ninja**

 **(*) Misato Shimura:** Kunoichi sobreviviente a la masacre del clan Hagoromo, antes que su clan formara parte de la Aldea oculta de la Hoja, derrotó a muchos miembros del clan Sarutobi.

•Su nombre es en honor a Misato Katsuragi (Neon Génesis Evangelion) única sobreviviente del segundo impacto.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Viento

 **Armas:** Shuriken gigante - Espada

 **Clan:** Shimura

 **Familia:**

Kenjirou Shimura - Esposo (fallecido)

 **(*) Kenjirou Shimura:** Shinobi sobreviviente a la masacre del clan Hagoromo. Años después de restituir a su clan logró domar al poderoso Baku, quien se convertiría en la invocación personal de los siguientes líderes del clan.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego - Tierra - Viento - Yin

 **Armas:** Espada

 **Clan:** Shimura

 **Familia:**

Hooki Shimura (Ex Líder del clan) - Abuelo (fallecido)

Misato Shimura - Esposa (fallecida)

 **(*) Hooki Shimura:** Primer Líder del clan Shimura, a pesar de su gran poder fue reducido y asesinado entre 4 miembros del clan Hagoromo, dando un poco de tiempo para que Yuriko pueda proteger y ocultar a su nieto, uno de los 2 únicos sobrevivientes.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** AguaFuego - Tierra - Viento - Yin

 **Armas:** Espada

 **Clan:** Shimura

 **Familia:**

KenjirouShimura – Nieto (fallecido)

 **(*) Yuriko Namikaze:** Ayudó a Misato y Kenjirou a ocultarse usando su jutsu de manto protector. Poseía un pensamiento y actuar veloz, su estilo de batalla era de defensivo.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Rayo - Yang

 **Armas:** Shuriken - cuerdas de Alambre

 **Clan:** Namikaze

 **Familia:**

Kámina Namikaze (Líder de clan) - Tío (fallecido)

 **(*) Kámina Namikaze:** Líder del clan Namikaze. Luego de enterarse de la tragedia del Clan Shimura, comandó a su propio clan para buscar venganza contra el Clan Hagoromo. Una vez comprendido que no podría obtener una victoria, se sacrificó para que 8 miembros de su clan lograran escapar, murió asesinando a varios miembros del clan Hagoromo, utilizando su tridente que, aplicando considerables cantidades de chakra, otorgaba un gran dominio de los vientos, mares y relámpagos. Tobirama Senju quedó impresionado al observarlo en batallas anteriores, por lo cual decidió especializarse en jutsus del elemento Agua.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua **-** Rayo – Viento - Yang - Yin

 **Armas:** Tridente

 **Clan:** Namikaze

 **Familia:**

Yuriko Namikaze - Sobrina (fallecida)

 **(*) Kyo Kaguya** : Shinobi sobreviviente a la extinción del clan Kaguya. Fue de los pocos miembros que pudo enfrentarse al Mizukage Yagura. Logró sobrevivir al potente jutsu de agua del Mizukage liberando el poder de Shikotsumyaku, creando un grueso capullo óseo que lo salvó de una muerte segura. Desea matar a Gaara luego de enterarse que Kimimaro murió luchando con el actual Kazekage.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Shikotsumyaku (pulso de huesos).

 **Clan:** Kaguya

 **(*) Shizeki Hagoromo:** Posee una especie de tercer ojo en la frente, pero no es considerado un dojutsu. Desea obtener el chakra de las 9 bestias con fines aún desconocidos.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua -Fuego - Tierra - Rayo - Viento - Yang - Yin - Yin Yang

 **Kekkei Mora:** Shimaneki

 **Clan:** Hagoromo

 **Jutsus**

 **(*) Estilo de viento: Torbellino de Shuriken Gigante:** El usuario se coloca dentro de la shuriken gigante haciéndola girar con su chakra tipo viento, creando un torbellino que protege su cuerpo y permite lanzar ráfagas de viento. Fue una de las primeras defensas absolutas.

 **Usuario** : Misato Shimura

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** todos

 **Elemento:** Viento

 **(*) Estilo de agua: Escudo de corrientes convergentes:** Técnica defensiva que se usa generalmente con el torbellino de Shuriken gigante debido a que sirve como defensa a los jutsus estilo de fuego. Se lanza dos cantidades considerables de agua por la boca, por el efecto giratorio del torbellino estas chocan formando una especie de escudo giratorio.

 **Usuario** : Misato Shimura

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Medio

 **Elemento:** Agua

 **(*) Corte dimensional gran espada:** Realizando un corte en el aire se abre una dimensión de la cual una espada gigante corta en 2 al enemigo. Es un poderoso genjutsu que puede afectar a varios enemigos a la vez.

 **Usuario** : Kenjirou Shimura

 **Tipo:** Genjutsu - Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Medio

 **Elemento:** Yin

 **(*) Grito de la espada rota, cortes sucesivos:** Poderoso ninjutsu que inicia cuando su espada es rota en batalla por sus adversarios o el mismo usuario, quien va canalizando chakra en su espada hasta que esta llega al límite. Una vez el arma es quebrada un ensordecedor grito paraliza a sus enemigos y múltiples ráfagas de viento realizan cortes mortales.

 **Usuario** : Kenjirou Shimura

 **Tipo:** Genjutsu – Ninjutsu - Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Medio

 **Elemento:** Viento - Yin

 **(*) Última actuación: Danza de espadas:** Técnica suicida donde todo el chakra del usuario sirve para amplificar los diversos cortes que realiza sus espadas. Las ráfagas de aire generadas no siguen un curso fijo y se mantienen en un rango de 50 metros de radio, simulando una danza de espadas que termina con la vida de sus oponentes y la del usuario.

 **Usuario** : Hooki Shimura

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Taijutsu - Kinjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Medio

 **Elemento:** Viento

 **(*) Jutsu secreto: Manto protector:** Técnica que permite crear una cubierta de chakra que impide la detección. Generalmente usado en infiltración, mientras se encuentre en uso las personas que estén bajo ese manto no pueden utilizar jutsus. Tiene una duración máxima de 30 minutos y puede seguir activo incluso si el usuario fallece.

 **Usuario** : Yuriko Namikaze - Kámina Namikaze

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Hijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Medio

 **Elemento:** Yang

 **(*) Estilo de Rayo: Aura paralizante:** El usuario emana su chakra en forma de aura defensiva, si el enemigo entra en contacto su cuerpo es paralizado. Si el usuario enfoca todo su chakra podría dañar por varias horas el sistema nervioso del contrincante.

 **Usuario** : Yuriko Namikaze

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Hijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - Medio

 **Elemento:** Rayo

 **(*) Suiten Sakamake - Sihohirutama:** Poderoso ninjutsu que utiliza el cuerpo del usuario como un núcleo con propiedades de atracción de las distintas corrientes acuáticas (ríos, lagunas, mares, océanos, entre otros). El agua atraída permite que el usuario se movilice mediante grandes olas que sirven de ataque y defensa. Mientras se utilice cerca a grandes reservas de agua el jutsu puede ser devastador, caso contrario Kámina puede canalizar su chakra hacia la parte baja de su tridente que culmina en una esfera, para generar y movilizar grandes cantidades de agua.

•Basado en la mitología japonesa, Sihohirutama, una de las 2 esferas entregadas a Howori por parte de Watatumi (amo de los mares).

 **Usuario** : Kámina Namikaze

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Hijutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Agua

 **(*) Tsubuse - Sihomitutama:** El usuario dispara un relámpago al cielo con el cual inicia un diluvio y tormentas eléctricas. Aunque la técnica demanda una gran cantidad de chakra, el usuario la recupera al ser recargado con los distintos relámpagos que también cumplen la función de ataque. El jutsu también puede ser usado canalizando chakra en la esfera ubicada en la punta del tridente.

•Basado en la mitología japonesa, Sihomitutama, una de las 2 esferas entregadas a Howori por parte de Watatumi (amo de los mares).

 **Usuario** : Kámina Namikaze

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Hijutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Rayo

 **(*) Capullo óseo:** Jutsu en el cual los huesos se exteriorizan formando un capullo que se va regenerando rápidamente en caso reciba daño, mientras el jutsu este activo el usuario no puede realizar técnicas o movimientos.

 **Usuario** : Kyo Kaguya

 **Tipo:** Kekkei genkai - Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **(*) Armadura Exo esquelética:** Acelera la creación de huesos que se entrelazan alrededor del cuerpo creando una armadura tanto de ataque (espículas óseas extensas y afiladas tanto en brazos, piernas y espalda) como en defensa (máximo endurecimiento de la armadura ósea). Reduce la velocidad del usuario a más de la mitad.

 **Usuario** : Kyo Kaguya

 **Tipo:** Kekkei genkai - Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **(*) Shimaneki (La semilla del árbol de la muerte):** Técnica que permanece siempre activa, es una semilla semiabierta en forma de tercer ojo ubicada en la frente de la cual brotan raíces que se arraigan al sistema nervioso y de chakra. Aunque no posee cualidades ópticas, permite a su usuario exteriorizar las raíces en diferentes tamaños y velocidades por cualquier parte del cuerpo. Brinda el poder de la regeneración de heridas, órganos o incluso la totalidad del cuerpo siempre y cuando quede parte de la semilla o sus raíces. Se piensa que fue una semilla especial fruto del Shinju (dios árbol).

 **Usuario** : Shizeki Hagoromo

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Mora - Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Yin Yang


	3. C3: Un día antes de la final

Un fin de semana que debió ser como cualquier otro en las pequeñas aldeas del País del Hierro. Extraños sucesos que tan solo son el inicio de un plan marcado por el rencor del exilio.

Los personajes y jutsus de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El concepto del Fic, los personajes y jutsus creados para esta historia me pertenecen (*).

 **Capítulo 3:** Un día antes de la final, la primera gran caída.

A pesar del frío clima, Mitsunari entrenaba hasta altas horas de la noche para llegar a ser tan fuerte como su padre y abuelo. Considerando que faltaban pocas primaveras para que terminara su adolescencia, ya era todo un experto en el uso de la wakizashi heredada por su abuelo que, en los años de su juventud, sobrevivió a los ataques de shinobis del país de la Tierra. Como todas las mañanas, Mitsunari se levantaba temprano para ejercitar su cuerpo, en las tardes adiestraba su mente y en las noches exigía al máximo su inquebrantable espíritu.

Los fines de semana el aspirante a Samurai cuidaba a su hermana diez años menor, la dulce Omi, cargando su linda muñeca, lo visitaba en el pequeño templo que se encontraba un poco alejado de la Aldea donde ella vivía con su madre. Aunque Omi quería mucho a su hermano, no olvidaba lo genial que sería volver a observar en acción a su Kunoichi favorita, Tenten, luego de presenciar lo habilidosa que era al manipular una gran cantidad de armas que uso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para capturar con vida a los mercenarios del clan Azai, culpables de múltiples robos y extorciones a dignos empresarios que buscaban ampliar sus negocios en el lejano País del Hierro.

—De prisa hermano, recuerda que mamá preparó tu comida favorita.

—Ya voy Omi—respondió Mitsunari tranquilamente—, no vayas a olvidar tu muñeca. Recuerda que mañana iremos de visita al País de las Aguas Termales, quizá luego podamos ir en tren a la Aldea de la Hoja.

— ¿Podré ver de nuevo a Tenten? —Los ojos de Omi brillaban como dos luceros del alba horas después del atardecer.

—Puede ser, recuerda que es una kunoichi muy fuerte y puede que se encuentre en una misión ninja.

— ¡Los shinobis son geniales! También los Samurai—agregaba Omi rápidamente antes que su hermano mayor cambiara la expresión de su rostro.

—Ya está todo listo ¿Guardaste tus shuriken de madera?

—Sí, estoy mejorando mucho mi puntería.

—Perfecto, volvamos a casa.

Un domingo más frío de lo habitual, Mitsunari y Omi regresaban tranquilamente al pueblo donde los esperaba su madre, pero mientras más se acercaban, sentían una atmósfera extraña, algo difícil de describir con palabras.

—Hermano, no encuentro mis otros guantes.

—Creí que estaba en tu mochila, ¿no los olvidaste en el templo verdad?

—Sé que estaban en el bolsillo pequeño. Creo que los encontré, sí, sabía que no los había olvidado, estaban dentro de…—Antes que Omi terminara su frase, frente a ella yacía un cuerpo cubierto de nieve, un varón de avanzada edad que ella y su hermano conocían.

— ¡Señor Taira! —gritaron ambos hermanos, Mitsunari trató de socorrer al viejo leñador que solía ir por ese camino con destino al bosque.

— ¡Hermano! —A unos cuantos metros, otro cuerpo se divisaba oculto entre la blanca y fría nieve.

— ¡Señora Obore! ¡Señora! ¡Despierte por favor! ¡Ayuda!

No tenían pulso, no había rastro de heridas o de haber sido atacados, incluso permanecían con sus pertenencias y cosas de valor; la entrada al pueblo estaba a unos cuantos metros. La asustada Omi derramaba lágrimas al ver inmóvil y con una expresión triste al señor que amablemente le regalo sus shuriken de madera, por su parte Mitsunari aunque conmocionado, trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

— No hay signos de violencia y es poco probable que ambos murieran de forma natural —cavilaba en silencio, considerando que la señora Obore era mucho más joven que el señor Taira—, por la cantidad de nieve sobre los cuerpos pareciera que llevan un par de horas o más en este lugar ¿Por qué nadie los encontró? —Mitsunari trataba de razonar ignorando a su hermana menor que lo jalaba del pantalón, hasta que la pequeña dijo algo dejándolo más helado que la nieve sobre el camino.

—Hermano, busquemos ayuda y vayamos a casa a ver a mamá—Él sabía que las dos personas encontradas de camino al pueblo estaban muertas.

Cuando llegaron, el escenario que vislumbraron era espeluznante y al mismo tiempo confuso. Los habitantes del pueblo parecían estar bajo un profundo sueño, una falsa quietud, la muerte se había robado todo rastro de vida en la aldea; los pensamientos en la cabeza de Mitsunari no llegaban a una conclusión coherente.

Cargó a su hermana sobre su espalda y se dirigió raudamente a casa, luego de abrir nerviosamente un par de puertas sin pronunciar palabra alguna, encontró a su madre descansando en la silla ubicada al lado de la ventana, donde siempre solía reposar después de preparar el almuerzo, esperando a sus hijos. Omi se las arregló para bajar de la espalda de su hermano, intrigada por la repentina inmovilidad.

— ¿Ma… mami?—intentó pronunciar la pequeña al mismo tiempo que estiraba su brazo para alcanzar a su progenitora—. Mamá despierta, ya… llegamos—con voz baja pronunciaba Omi, aunque para ella eran gritos desesperados, esperando ver a su madre despertar y recibir el cálido beso que alegraba sus días.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Despierta!—Luego que su cuerpo se negara a dar un paso más desde el escaso medio metro que las separaba, la triste niña rompió en llanto, su grito hizo estallar la burbuja de tranquilidad en la cual estaba encerrada la habitación, la casa, el pueblo entero, pero su voz se apagó en pocos segundos. Bastó que su hermano tocara su hombro para silenciarla, elevó su mirada llorosa buscando la de su hermano, encontrando un rostro pálido, nervioso, triste, pero sin lágrimas; Mitsunari estaba destruido por dentro.

No se atrevió a buscar signos de vida, evitó conseguir el mismo resultado que tuvo con los anteriores 2 cuerpos encontrados en el camino. Omi intentó acercarse a su madre, abrazarla como siempre lo hacía, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Mitsunari retiró la mano del hombro de su hermana y se arrodilló para orar. Imitando a su hermano, ambos se tomaron unos minutos para despedir a su último familiar, ahora los dos lloraban en silencio.

Culminando con el triste adiós, Mitsunari, aunque abatido y confundido, tomó rápida y cuidadosamente alimentos, ropas, algo de dinero y junto a su hermana partieron en dirección al Puente Samurai; tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Embarcó a Omi junto a su muñeca en un pequeño bote dándole una nota que explicaba lo ocurrido en el pueblo, consoló a la sollozante niña pidiéndole ser fuerte hasta llegar al país de las Olas.

— ¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué nos tenemos que separar? Déjame ir contigo o acompáñame en el bote, no quiero estar sola por favor.

—Omi, no llores hermanita. Iré lo más rápido posible por ayuda, luego te alcanzaré con un segundo bote,

—Pero puedo ir contigo, así volvemos y nos vamos juntos en un solo bote, no me dejes sola.

—Imagina que ya eres una kunoichi, a veces tendrás que hacer misiones por tu cuenta, como Tenten del País del Fuego. Es necesario que pidamos apoyo de otro país, quizá puedas encontrar a la amiga de mamá—el no recordar el nombre de la señora y verse obligado a nombrar a su madre provocó unos segundos de triste silencio—, ella tenía una tienda cerca del puerto. No tardaré Omi, te lo prometo.

Aunque geográficamente la mejor opción eran el País Helado o el País de las Aguas Termales, el bote tendría que ser tripulado por un adulto para surcar sus turbulentas aguas, mientras que el camino al País de las Olas era en aguas más calmadas y se encontraba protegido por una leve niebla. Una vez cerciorándose que el bote partiera en buena dirección, pensó en volver a su alejado templo, pero sabía que más importante era acudir con los Samurai.

Portando temblorosamente su wakizashi, Mitsunari fue en dirección a la torre Samurai, el escenario era muy distinto a lo ocurrido en el pequeño pueblo. Decenas de cuerpos yacían tirados en cada piso de la torre, ensangrentados, algunos mutilados, con agujeros en el centro del cuerpo de considerable diámetro, como si las armaduras que aun portaban esos inertes seres no hubieran servido de protección alguna. Desde el último piso de la torre se observaba toda la destrucción causada por un solo hombre. A los pies de Mitsunari se hallaba partida en dos la famosa Kurosawa, la espada de Mifune. Pese a su gran destreza en combate, el fallecido y otrora general del País del Hierro se encontraba empotrado en la pared, con los brazos mutilados y el repetitivo agujero en el pecho que también se encontraba en el resto de Samurai. Sin poder sostener firmemente su espada, Mitsunari no tenía idea de que hacer. ¿Acudir al País del Silencio que limitaba al sur de su ubicación, a pesar que no formaba parte de los Países de la Alianza Shinobi? ¿Ir en un segundo bote al Pais de las Olas para pedir asilo junto a su hermana? Antes de decidirse por la segunda opción un sonido lo dejó petrificado. No muy lejos de su posición escuchó como una espada quedaba incrustada en la pared del cuarto siguiente. Sabía que si los Samurai fueron vencidos con relativa facilidad él no sería un contrincante digno, lo más lógico era pedir ayuda pero, cuando intentaba bajar las escaleras sigilosamente, sintió un gran dolor en el brazo izquierdo. Vio caer por las gradas su extremidad que fue arrancada con sangre fría por una enorme cadena dorada, la misma que segundos después atravesaría su estómago dándole fin a su vida.

Okisuke, quien tiempo atrás había sido el escolta de Mifune, hoy solo era un cuerpo más que se aferraba a su último aliento de vida. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese distintivo tatuaje de Dragón que tenía en la cabeza daría origen al oscuro desenlace que presenciaba, el final de la era Samurai. Alejándose confiadamente, El despiadado asesino mediante el «ojo de Kagura» confirmó que ni un solo habitante del País del Hierro había quedado con vida.

El asesino se ubicó al centro del país y estuvo concentrando gran cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo por unos diez minutos, era hora de marcar una herida más grande a la gran alianza shinobi. Detrás del pelirrojo emergieron raíces negras que rápidamente formaron un cuerpo humano que tenía una sonrisa macabra.

—No creí que los Samurái te causaran tantos problemas—Shizeki mencionaba estas palabras con evidente soberbia.

—Tengo entendido que había un grupo selecto llamado las 'Lanzas de Hierro' al cuidado de la torre, creí que serían más pero solo Mifune y otro par de samurái retrasaron un poco la misión. —Ciertamente, "personaje x", "persona y" y Mifune lograron forzar al Uzumaki a emplear más cadenas de las que utiliza regularmente en batalla.—Acepto que no imaginé encontrar en este País a oponentes que lograran retrasar la misión, tampoco imaginé que dejarías escapar a un aldeano y que éste llegaría hasta la torre—con voz calmada Hariken devolvía el intento de burla de Shizeki—, e incluso permitiste que una niña escapara en dirección al País de las Olas, no es algo común para el Líder del clan Hagoromo ¿Me equivoco? —esta vez fue imposible que Hariken disimulara esbozar una fugaz sonrisa.

—Siempre vigilante, siempre audaz, es por eso que entre todos eres…

—Al que siempre hay que vigilar ¿Cierto?—el rostro de Hariken cambio nuevamente a una expresión de seriedad.

—Eso debería decir yo ¿Por qué usar tu jutsu de rastreo y enfocarte en la niña que intentaba huir y no en los Samurai que tenías que derrotar?

—Yo me encargaría de los Samurai y tú de los aldeanos, quería verificar que la misión fuera un éxito. —Esta vez ambos sonrieron, acto seguido, el cuerpo de Shizeki cambiaba a negras raíces que desaparecían por la tierra.

Efectivamente, como Shizeki advirtió, Hariken se percató de la huida de Omi. A pesar que en ese momento aún no terminaba de asesinar a todos los samurái, pensaba utilizar un ninjutsu espacio temporal para cumplir la misión y eliminar a la hermana de Mitsunari, pero desistió al sentir el chakra de Shizeki cerca de la niña que, en sus últimos segundos de vida apretaba fuertemente su muñeca, deseando que ese domingo fuese como cualquier otro, riendo junto a su hermano y abrazando a su madre.

Luego del silencio incómodo que ocasionó el intercambio de sonrisas y posterior retiro de Shizeki del lugar, Hariken expandió su jutsu «estilo de viento: Destrucción de 4 huracanes cardinales» devastando completamente el País del Hierro, dando por concluido la primera de muchas misiones que se ejecutarían a lo largo de los Países conformados por la Alianza Shinobi.

A primeras horas del lunes en el País de las Olas, Inari junto a dos pescadores inspeccionaban un pequeño bote que impactó con los grandes barcos que transportaban materias primas al País de la Nieve. Solo hallaron una misteriosa carta solicitando ayuda que se encontraba oculta en el bolsillo de una muñeca. El pequeño bote había llegado sin problemas, sin alguna persona a bordo y con una promesa que jamás se cumplirá.

Fanbook N°3

Personaje/técnica existente (#)

Personaje/técnica creada (*)

Origen del nombre o jutsu (•)

 **Personajes sin rango ninja:**

 **(*) Omi:** Nacida en uno de los 12 pequeños pueblos pertenecientes al País del Hierro. Deseaba ser shinobi y especializarse en armas en honor a la kunoichi Tenten. Murió tras el jutsu de absorción de Shizeki Hagoromo.

•Nombre basado en una antigua provincia de Japón, proviene de la palabra awaumi "mar de agua dulce".

 **Armas:** Shuriken de madera (para prácticas de puntería).

 **Familia:**

Mitsunari - Hermano mayor (fallecido)

 **(*) Mitsunari:** Aspirante a Samurái, era un experto en el uso del wakizashi, murió por las cadenas de chakra de Hariken Uzumaki.

•Su nombre se basa en un samurái japonés que comandó al ejército del oeste en la Batalla de Sekigahara.

 **Armas:** Wakizashi

 **Familia:**

Omi - Hermana menor (fallecida)

 **(*) Clan Azai:** Una familia dedicada a la delincuencia y asesinato, fueron contratados antiguamente por Gatou en distintas oportunidades, actualmente todos sus miembros están recluidos en la prisión del país Helado.

•El nombre es en honor al clan Azai del periodo Sengoku que se opuso a Oda Nobunaga.

 **(*) Hariken Uzumaki:** Shinobi nieto de Ashina Uzumaki (líder del clan), vivía en la aldea de las Aguas Termales y era amigo de Okisuke hasta los 5 años, luego ascendió a la aldea oculta del Ocaso y actualmente es la mano derecha de Shizeki Hagoromo.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Viento – Yang - Yin

 **Clan:** Uzumaki

 **Familia**

Ashina Uzumaki – Abuelo

 **Samurai**

 **(#) Mifune:** General del País del Hierro, usuario de la espada Kurosawa, de acuerdo a sus subordinados los años no mermaron su capacidad de batalla, murió por las cadenas de chakra de Hariken Uzumaki.

 **Armas:** Kurosawa, espadas.

 **(#) Okisuke:** Fue escolta de Mifune en la reunión de los 5 kages y posteriores reuniones, era calvo y tenía un tatuaje de dragón en la cabeza, dicho tatuaje fue el medio por el cual Hariken ingreso sin ser detectado al País del Hierro. Murió por las cadenas de chakra de Hariken Uzumaki.

 **Armas:** Espadas

 **(*) Katou Kiyomasa:** Miembro de las Siete Lanzas de Hierro, junto con Katou Yoshiaki y Mifune forzaron a Hariken Uzumaki a utilizar más «Cadenas reforzadas de Diamantina Dorada» de las que emplea usualmente.

•Basado en el samurái que comandó tropas durante las invasiones japonesas a Corea, miembro de Siete Lanzas de Shizugatake.

 **Armas:** Espadas

 **(*) Katou Yoshiaki:** Miembro de las Siete Lanzas de Hierro, junto con Katou Kiyomasa y Mifune forzaron a Hariken Uzumaki a utilizar más «Cadenas reforzadas de Diamantina Dorada» de las que emplea usualmente.

•Basado en el samurái que comandó la flota de Hideyoshi durante su invasión a Corea, miembro de Siete Lanzas de Shizugatake.

 **Armas:** Espadas

 **Jutsus**

 **(*) Jutsu secreto: Sello de Samadhi:** Permite dejar un sello sobre cualquier persona para usarlo como medio de espionaje, se inyecta chakra con el contacto y se vuelve indetectable, en caso de usarse en alguna persona, el chakra se adapta a ella. Hariken uso esta técnica cuando era niño en el tatuaje de dragón de Okisuke.

•El nombre Samadhi proviene de distintas religiones asiáticas como el budismo, hinduismo, jainismo, entre otros, es un estado de conciencia de meditación, contemplación o recogimiento.

 **Usuario** : Hariken Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu – Fuinjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **(*) Jutsu secreto: Sello de Samadhi - liberación:** Técnica espacio temporal que sirve de infiltración y defensa, una vez iniciado el jutsu el cuerpo del usuario es intangible hasta desaparecer por completo y aparecer en el objeto o persona en la cual se aplicó el sello de Samadhi.

 **Usuario** : Hariken Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu – jutsu espacio temporal

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **(*) Cadenas reforzadas de Diamantina Dorada:** Una versión más poderosa que las cadenas de diamantina ordinarias. Hariken es capaz de utilizar un máximo 16 cadenas al mismo tiempo logrando una distancia máxima de 500 metros pero consume mucho chakra. Es un jutsu tanto defensivo, ofensivo, restrictivo, de barrera y de sellado. La cadena culmina en picos tan afilados que pueden atravesar duras armaduras sin mucho esfuerzo.

 **Usuario** : Hariken Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu - Ninjutsu - jutsu de Barrera - Fuinjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **(#) Ojo de la mente Kagura:** Técnica de detección que permite rastrear el chakra de todo lo que se encuentre en un radio de 5 km. En el caso de Hariken, usando más chakra puede incrementar el radio de búsqueda. Empleable para interrogación o detectar si alguien (incluso el mismo usuario) se encuentra bajo el efecto de algún genjutsu.

 **Usuario** : Hariken Uzumaki – Karin Uzumaki - Ashina Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu, Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **(*) Apertura dimensional de la mente Kagura:** Técnica espacio temporal que permite abrir un pequeño portal dimensional frente al usuario, el segundo portal se abre en alguna localización cercana al enemigo para proyectar técnicas. Se usa conjuntamente con el Ojo de la mente Kagura para realizar ataques a gran distancia. Como desventaja las técnicas que se use en los portales pierden mucha velocidad. Es el jutsu que Hariken pensaba usar al detectar que Omi escapaba con dirección al País de las Olas, queriendo transportar su cadena entre los portales para asesinarla. Aplicando más chakra al jutsu se puede incrementar el radio de la técnica e incluso pueden transportarse personas, pero significa un gran cansancio para el usuario.

 **Usuario** : Hariken Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu, Ninjutsu - Jutsu espacio temporal

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **(*) Nurikabe Kekkai Fuuin:** Poderosa barrera que puede abarcar una área muy amplia. Hace indetectable todo el territorio donde se aplique la técnica. El Rinnengan supremo o el ojo de la mente Kagura no pueden detectar la barrera o lo que ocurre dentro de ella.

•El nombre proviene del Yokai Nurikabe que se manifiesta en forma de muro.

 **Usuario** : Hariken Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu, Ninjutsu - Fuinjutsu - jutsu de barrera

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **(*) Estilo de viento: Destrucción de cuatro huracanes cardinales:** Usado para destruir pueblos, ciudades o un país entero, el usuario necesita concentrarse en posición de meditación por 10 minutos y reunir el chakra necesario para emplear el jutsu. Iniciado el proceso emergen 4 huracanes que se posicionan al rededor del usuario y avanzan en dirección a los puntos cardinales destruyendo todo lo que se encuentre en su camino. Una vez culminado el jutsu cae una fuerte lluvia. Se necesita mucho chakra y una vez terminado el jutsu el usuario queda muy cansado.

 **Usuario** : Hariken Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu, Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Viento

 **(*) Shoku Yo Shokubutsu (Planta del demonio devorador):** Habilidad del **Shimaneki** que consiste en implantar una pequeña semilla en el cuerpo del oponente para que se alimente de su fuerza vital hasta causarle la muerte. Solo se aplica a personas que no desarrollan el chakra para luchar (civiles).

El jutsu fue usado en los habitantes del País del Hierro, en el caso de Omi se implantó antes que llegara al País de las Olas, su cuerpo se sumergió en el mar.

Al terminar el proceso Shizeki obtiene un fruto que al ser ingerido otorga la misma cantidad de años de la persona a la cual se implantó la semilla.

 **Usuario** : Shizeki Hagoromo

 **Tipo:** Kekkei mora - Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** corto

 **Elemento:** Yin Yang

 **(*) Raíz Efímera:** Habilidad del **Shimaneki** que permite viajar a grandes distancias en cuestión de segundos incrustando una pequeña raíz que brota generalmente del pie del usuario conectándolo con la tierra. El movimiento es tan rápido que incluso se vuelve casi indetectable para el Ojo de la mente Kagura. Shizeki lo usa a menudo para ubicarse a espaldas de Hariken.

 **Usuario** : Shizeki Hagoromo

 **Tipo:** Kekkei mora - Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Yin Yang


	4. C4: Las funciones de un Hokage

Recordar algunos datos nunca está de más. Se presentará a los nuevos líderes de las distintas aldeas establecidas en el mundo Shinobi.

Sasuke junto a su grupo no lograron llegar a tiempo para ver la lucha de Sarada en los examenes chunin. Algo oculto en la tierra manipula eficazmente al portador del dojutsu que refleja los sentimientos en su mirar.

Los personajes y jutsus de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El concepto del Fic, los personajes y jutsus descritos para esta historia me pertenecen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4:** Las funciones de un Hokage

Hashirama, líder del clan Senju, fue el shinobi más poderoso durante mucho tiempo. Con el fin de acabar las batallas disputadas en la Era de Guerra entre Clanes con los Uchiha, decide formar una alianza entre ambos clanes. Luego de reunirse con el Señor Feudal y su comitiva se da origen a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Este sistema de relación de territorio y fuerza militar fue imitado en otros países. Con el título de Primer Hokage, solicitó la primera reunión de Kages y realizó la repartición de los bijuus, buscando que las aldeas convivieran en armonía. Se encargó de algunos asuntos políticos hasta su trágica muerte a manos de Yanagi y sus 'seguidores'.

Tobirama Senju, hermano menor y consejero del Primer Hokage. Después de la tragedia del Clan Senju que incluía la muerte de su hermano, ocupó su lugar dirigiendo la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Para evitar que un suceso similar ocurriera, se encargó de la creación de distintas organizaciones como la Academia Ninja, las fuerzas especiales Anbu, los Exámenes Chunin y la Policía Militar. Como Segundo Hokage, para defender a su aldea luchó y murió en el campo de batalla de la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, sacrificándose por sus alumnos ante los 20 ninjas de la Armada Kinkaku.

Durante el periodo de Hiruzen Sarutobi como Tercer Hokage ocurrió la Segunda y la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, gracias a su liderazgo y el apoyo de Danzou Shimura se logró una sombría pero relativamente estable era de paz. Producto de las guerras nacieron grandes shinobis haciéndose famosos en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y el mundo ninja, tales como 'El Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja', los Tres Legendarios Sannin y otros shinobi de renombre; entre ellos fue Jiraiya quien entrenó al 'Relámpago Amarillo', Quien sería el siguiente Cuarto Hokage.

Poco tiempo después de finalizada la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Minato Namikaze conseguiría establecer los tratados de paz evitando una futura guerra entre aldeas. Mantuvo considerable distancia con los Anbu de Raíz, pero siempre estuvo atento ante cualquier proceder de dicha organización. Kushina lo apoyo a especializarse en algunos jutsus del clan Uzumaki y a su vez ambos instruyeron a sus escoltas. Precisamente, fue un jutsu del clan Uzumaki el que permitió la protección de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Minato, como Cuarto Hokage, se sacrificó junto a su esposa tras los eventos del ataque de Kurama, legando su confianza y voluntad a su hijo.

Años más tarde Hiruzen fallece en la invasión de las Aldeas de la Arena y el Sonido. Después de ciertos acontecimientos Tsunade ejerce el cargo siendo la primera kunoichi Hokage. Reforzó el rubro médico, mantuvo estable a la Aldea de la Hoja afianzando las relaciones con la Aldea de la Arena y trabajó arduamente para la detención de la organización Akatsuki, pese a todo ello la aldea sufrió un gran golpe que pudo terminar con esa paz anhelada por sus antecesores; transcurrió la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y tiempo después culminaría sus labores como Quinta Hokage para ceder el cargo al hijo de Sakumo Hatake.

La relación entre el Sexto y Séptimo Hokage era similar a la del Segundo y Tercero o la del Tercero y Quinto, un lazo de sensei y discípulo. En el periodo que Kakashi Hatake fue el Sexto Hokage, se consolidó el trabajo en conjunto de las 5 grandes aldeas y se logró solucionar la mayoría de los conflictos restantes que surgieron luego de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto, ya como jounin, era instruido en las negociaciones que se llevaban a cabo en los distintos países, indistintamente si poseían o no Aldeas Ocultas. Durante 2 años antes de ser nombrado Séptimo Hokage, muchos shinobis, aldeanos y Señores Feudales de distintas partes del mundo conocieron a Naruto, la leyenda de Konoha, a su amable esposa y sus pequeños hijos.

Una vez aprobado para el puesto de Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki permaneció con una relación adecuada con la Alianza Shinobi, incluyendo a los Samurai. No solo trabajó con las grandes naciones, también con pequeños países y aldeas ocultas que fueron campo de batalla de distintas guerras.

Regresó al País de los Demonios que instituyó con el tiempo su Aldea Oculta de los Santuarios. Siendo Shion, sacerdotisa y Líder de la Aldea, fue la encargada de firmar la Alianza y un tratado de intercambio momentáneo de shinobis con la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, lo que permitió aumentar el poder militar y seguridad de ambas aldeas.

Viajando al País de las Aguas Termales que reconstruyó su aldea oculta del mismo nombre, se negoció la alianza que permitió la erradicación de los últimos miembros de la religion Jashin, apoyados por Shiva, el último shinobi que fue un sujeto experimental de esta secta. Gracias a ello se ganó el título de Líder de la Aldea. Agradecido con Naruto, firmó el tratado de paz con las Alianza Shinobi.

Con el País de la Cascada el trato fue más acelerado. Con el apoyo de Shibuki como líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, la alianza se firmó conjuntamente con la entrega de Choumei, el bijuu de 7 colas.

Dentro del mismo País del Fuego se firmó un tratado con la Aldea Oculta del Clan Tsuchigumo, quienes se encargarían de la protección de Saiken, el bijuu de 6 colas, en honor al maestro de la actual líder Hotaru.

Viajando al entonces recién fundado País de las Fantasías, se encuentra la pequeña Villa Nadeshiko, gracias a sus reservas en materias primas orgánicas y sus numerosas embarcaciones para el comercio, el conjunto de islas se hizo un destino ideal para unas estupendas vacaciones. Siendo una villa en su mayoría de Mujeres, Tenten, Hinata y Himawari entrenaron junto a algunas shinobi en Taijutsu. Así mismo se hizo la entrega de Matatabi, el bijuu de dos colas a Shizuka, la líder de la Villa.

En el País de los Ríos, se creó la pequeña Aldea oculta de los Valles, teniendo como atracción principal al restaurant "El Curry de la Vida". El Líder de la Aldea, Ranmaru, firmó la alianza y fomentó el comercio de sus plantas medicinales con las aldeas de menos recursos como la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, ante ello se decidió que Shukaku, el bijuu de 1 cola, descansara en los inmensos valles, protegiendo a los aldeanos residentes.

El País de las Montañas que se encuentra protegido por la Aldea Oculta de los Manantiales liderado por Yukimaru y su madre adoptiva Guren, cuenta con una gran estatua de cristal de Naruto Uzumaki en medio de la aldea. La mayoría de shinobis se especializa en la rama médica. Se firmó la Alianza y se encomendó el cuidado de Isobu, el bijuu de 3 colas.

En el País de las Aves se encuentra la Aldea Oculta de las Piedras. Trabaja conjuntamente con el País de las Montañas, es liderado por Gozu quien es esposo de Guren y entrena shinobis que pertenecieron a las Aldeas donde Orochimaru hacia experimentos. Firmó el tratado de paz, y reciben apoyo de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia y del Sonido.

El País del Té posee su Aldea Oculta en el Humo, Su líder Idate Morino entrenó shinobis para que su velocidad sea su mejor arma, se unió a la gran Alianza shinobi aportando suministros de emergencia en caso de desastres, es el encargado de la protección de Kokuo, el bijuu de cinco colas.

En el País de los Pantanos se hicieron pequeños templos similares a los que se ubican en el país del fuego. Se creó la Aldea Oculta de los Manglares, habitado por monjes que fueron entrenados en el arte shinobi. La incorporación de la Aldea a la Alianza Shinobi se realizó por parte del Líder Sora, se dice que el chakra restante del Kyubi que residía en su cuerpo fue extraído por un potente jutsu del clan Uzumaki efectuado entre Naruto, Karin y seis Anbu durante ocho horas.

Un trabajo que se creía imposible se concretó con éxito, el País de la Lluvia que fue campo de incontables batallas y duramente golpeada antes de iniciar la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, llegó a firmar un tratado de paz con las demás aldeas. A pesar que los aldeanos se encontraban consternados porque perdieron a su Líder Pain y posterior Líder Konan, llegaron a aceptar la decisión de su nueva Líder Suzaku, que hace muchos años fue una huérfana rescatada por la inicial Akatsuki. Debido a ello, gracias a la aprobación de Naruto y los demás Kages, se autorizó la creación de una nueva Akatsuki, organización que trabajaría por la paz.

El País del Sonido volvió a poseer su Aldea Oculta del mismo nombre y como era de esperarse mantuvo a su Líder, Orochimaru, que tenía como guardián al Capitán Yamato. Sus shinobis eran muy habilidosos, siendo la mayoría seguidores sobrevivientes a los experimentos del poderoso Sannin. Suigetsu y Juugo permanecieron con él, mientras Karin regresó a su natal País de la Hierba llegando a ser Líder de la Aldea Oculta del mismo nombre, ambos líderes firmaron el Tratado de Paz con las demás aldeas y forman parte de la Alianza Shinobi.

Se trasladaron al País Helado Samui y Atsui, siendo líder de la Aldea Oculta del Frío la seria Kunoichi. Cuenta con la participación de un miembro de la nueva Akatsuki, Chino Chinoike, quien por manifiesto del Sexto Mizukage, ya había expiado sus culpas al igual que su compañero Fushin. Los cuatro trabajan en el pequeño país, apoyados por pocos Shinobis de rango Anbu que resguardan la prisión de Abashiri. Forman parte de la Alianza, pero el acceso a su país es muy difícil por las condiciones climáticas y alta seguridad.

En el Lejano País de la Nieve, Yukie Kazahana, hija de la anterior Señora Feudal y actriz, formó la Aldea Oculta de la Nieve, no poseen muchos Shinobis, la mayoría son habitantes con tecnología muy avanzada. Trabaja con el País de las Olas que posee su Aldea de los Artesanos liderado por Inari. A pesar de la gran distancia incrementan sus comercios tanto por mar como por aire. Ambos países administran las recaudaciones y armamento de la nueva Akatsuki, por lo cual Yukie e Inari son miembros honorarios de dicha organización.

Aunque no todo puede ser noticias positivas, debido a que ocho países aún no conforman parte de la gran Alianza Shinobi, siendo estos los países de las Llaves, de la Luna, de la Garra, de las Cordilleras, de los Osos, del Silencio del Mar y de los Abismos.

Mientras transcurría la última puesta del sol previo a la final de los exámenes Chunin, Kosuke Shimura, Líder del Escuadrón de Seguridad Especial Anbu de Konoha (antigua Raíz), junto a Kodoku Aburame y Makka Sarutobi caminaban al lado de Sasuke, por un bosque ubicado entre el País del Viento y el País de las Cordilleras, regresando de su misión de investigación. Recibieron un mensaje del Hokage que contenía los resultados de los combates semifinales ocurridos en la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena. Kosuke, quien leyó el pergamino en voz alta, ahora permanecía en silencio buscando las palabras más adecuadas para animar a Sasuke por la derrota de la genin Uchiha frente a Shinki.

—Al parecer Shinki es un genin muy superior, posee el mismo Kekkei Genkai que el Tercer Kazekage y fue bien entrenado por…—un leve codazo y una mirada severa recibió Kodoku Aburame por parte de Makka Sarutobi.

—Estoy segura que dio su máximo esfuerzo, quizá haya cumplido las expectativas para pasar el examen—acotó Makka para tratar de animar a Sasuke quien permanecía callado y cabizbajo; lanzó una mirada fuerte a Kosuke Shimura, dando a entender que mencionara algunas palabras de consuelo por la derrota de Sarada.

Antes de poder articular la primera palabra, un potente Chidori atravesó el pecho de Kosuke acercándose mucho a su corazón, el actual líder del clan Shimura intentó hacer unas posiciones de mano pero su cuerpo no respondía. A pesar de la rápida dispersión de insectos, Kodoku fue atrapado por el brazo izquierdo del Susanoo mientras que Makka fue atrapada por el brazo derecho, interrumpiendo su jutsu de invocación.

— ¿Por qué…? No lo entiendo Sasuke…, si somos ¡Tus aliados! —con dificultad, balbuceaba Makka a pesar del dolor de sus huesos rotos por el firme agarre del incompleto brazo del Susanoo— ¿Por qué nos mandaste llamar? ¿Solo para atacarnos?

La inmutable mirada del Uchiha se ocultaba tras la sombra de sus oscuros cabellos que tomaban un color liláceo por su característico jutsu, sin pronunciar palabra alguna miró unos segundos al cielo, para luego aplastar ambos cuerpos que sostenía cruelmente.

— **«Estilo de Fuego: Flujo piroclástico»** —Una precisa mezcla de gases volcánicos y cenizas disparados con gran potencia desde la boca de Makka Sarutobi fueron suficiente para rodear y destruir gran parte del brazo incompleto del Susanoo, que por fin dejaba su cuerpo libre, pero muy herido.

— **«Jutsu secreto: Aka Khorhoi»** —Aunque lastimando totalmente su ya herido brazo, Kodoku Aburame hace emerger de un agujero abierto en su palma izquierda un gusano rojo que envuelve desde el antebrazo hasta hombro del Susanoo, consiguiendo absorber gran parte del jutsu Uchiha y logrando a duras penas soltarse de la mencionada técnica.

—Debes llevarte a Kosuke e ir al Pais de las Montañas, él aún está con vida—con algo de dificultad Makka daba las indicaciones a Kodoku mientras aplicaba ninjutsu médico a sus heridas más graves—, les ganaré algo de tiempo.

— **«Jutsu: Interferencia de Insectos»** —Rápidamente los _kikaichu_ de Kodoku se esparcen por toda el área de la batalla.

— **«Jutsu de invocación: 12 llamas - Etekou»** —Doce monos salvajes con pequeñas llamas alrededor de sus extremidades son invocados por Makka con la finalidad de recuperar el cuerpo malherido de Kosuke. Dos de ellos junto con Makka inician el ataque directo.

Agregando chakra del elemento rayo a su espada, Sasuke dirige su ataque a Kodoku, como si conociera el plan de huida que planearon los Anbus a su cargo. Utilizando sus propios cuerpos como arma, las embestidas de cuatro _Etekou_ detienen momentáneamente a Sasuke que solo logra ver como Kosuke es cargado por el Aburame con dirección hacia el este, perdiéndose entre lo espeso del bosque y protegido por una cantidad de insectos que dificultaban dar con su ubicación.

Luego de algunos precisos y sanguinarios cortes que dejaron prácticamente fuera de combate a las invocaciones de Makka, la espada de Sasuke fue incrustada cruelmente en un árbol, impidiendo el movimiento de la pierna derecha de la Kunoichi que, como último recurso para asegurar la huida de sus compañeros, ordena un jutsu de colaboración a sus invocaciones, causando un gran incendio que acaba con la mitad del bosque.

Bajo el brillo de la luna que se iba perdiendo por el movimiento de las nubes, Kodoku descansaba entre los arbustos cerca al río; se encontraba en territorio del país de las Montañas. Intentaba recuperar movilidad en su brazo izquierdo y curar sus heridas.

—Quedaron rastros de un gran incendio. Será mejor que busque algún pueblo cercano, dudo que en mi estado actual pueda llegar a la Aldea Oculta de los Manantiales —pensaba Kodoku mientras un sonido lo alertó.

—Así que pude alcanzarte, no lograste ir muy lejos —Con dificultad, el cuerpo de la cansada kunoichi iba surgiendo del río, desplomándose a los pocos segundos.

— ¡Makka! —A duras penas el Aburame evitó la caída de su compañera, colocándola al lado de Kosuke que permanecía inconsciente.

—Tus heridas son muy graves y en especial tu brazo izquierdo; todavía estamos algo lejos del pueblo más cercano —reflexionaba la Sarutobi mientras aplicaba ninjutsu médico a su pierna herida.

— ¿Cómo fue que lograste escapar de Sasuke? —indagaba Kodoku, que no salía del asombro al ser alcanzado por su compañera Anbu.

—Tuve que recurrir a las **«Oleadas piroclásticas - Havivra»,** tuve suerte que Sasuke no conociera ese jutsu.

—Debemos alertar al Hokage de lo sucedido, no podré mantener mucho tiempo la interferencia mediante mis _kikaichu_.

—Apresurémonos, antes que… —mientras Makka pronunciaba estas palabras, vio a un pequeño halcón mensajero a unos pocos metros de su ubicación, que se alejaba velozmente.

— ¡Es Hatomaru! ¡Sasuke nos encontró! —Antes que Kodoku y Makka pudieran huir cargando el cuerpo de Kosuke, un gran estruendo en el cielo indicaba que era demasiado tarde para escapar. Las densas nubes de tormenta originadas en gran parte por los jutsus del elemento fuego de Makka y Sasuke facilitó el origen a la técnica que daría por concluida la misión. A gran velocidad, el **«Kirin»** del Uchiha había caído donde Hatomaru señaló como escondite de los miembros Anbu que se encontraban a su cargo.

—En unas horas se realizará el combate final por los exámenes Chunin, será mejor reunirme con los miembros del clan. —Con fría calma, Sasuke guardaba su espada y se encaminó a la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanbook 4**

 **Personajes**

 **(*) Makka Sarutobi:** Al igual que los demás miembros del Escuadrón Especializado Anbu, recibió entrenamiento por parte de Sasuke Uchiha. Muy hábil en batalla, busca la forma de derrotar a su oponente lo más pronto posible. En caso de encontrarse a un oponente muy poderoso o en una situación de desventaja numérica, equilibra la balanza con sus invocaciones.

•su nombre proviene del japonés _makaku,_ primate macaco.

 **Rango:** Anbu (Escuadrón especializado)

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego - Tierra - Yang

 **Clan:** Sarutobi

 **Armas:** Tantou

 **.**

 **(*) Kodoku Aburame:** El miembro más joven del Escuadrón Especializado Anbu. Suele "pensar en voz alta" y ser regañado por Makka cuando dice algo indebido. Posee 2 variedades de insectos, los _kikaichu_ y _shokaichu_.

•Kodoku proviene de la mitología japonesa, asociada a una magia que utiliza gusanos.

 **Rango:** Anbu (Escuadrón especializado)

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Yin

 **Clan:** Aburame

 **Armas:** Tantou

 **Familia:**

Muta Aburame – Padre (fallecido)

 **.**

 **(*) Hatomaru:** Es un esmerejón (conocidos como halcones paloma). De vista aguda, fácilmente confundido con los halcones mensajeros por su tamaño. Generalmente es invocado por Sasuke para ubicar a sus enemigos y realizar ataques a larga distancia.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Viento

 **Familia:**

Garuda - Padre

 **.**

 **(*) Shiva:** Se desconoce su edad debido a los diversos experimentos realizados por los miembros de la religión Jashin, aunque posee apariencia de un hombre de 30 años. De piel oscura, ojos grises y un chakra único de color blanco. Es pacifista pero si es necesario entrar en batalla muestra todo su poder. Los pocos shinobis a su cargo al igual que él no usan armas. Por lo general solo viste de la cintura para abajo evidenciando los diversos tatuajes de la religión Jashin. Tercero al mando de la nueva organización Akatsuki.

•El Nombre **Shiva** proviene del dios de la trinidad hinduista.

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales - Miembro de la nueva Akatsuki.

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Tierra - Viento - Yang - Yin

 **Habilidad especial:** Asimilación de almas – Levitación mediante meditación.

 **.**

 **(#) Shibuki:** Fue entrenado por Sakura y Chojuro en taijutsu y ninjutsu respectivamente. Suigetsu, por orden de Orochimaru, hizo entrega de pergaminos antiguos que pertenecieron a Kakuzu. El arma que utiliza es una espada en la que puede canalizar su chakra y controlar considerables cantidades de agua. Años después de su nombramiento aprendió la mayoría de jutsus secretos de su Aldea; se encarga de proteger a Choumei (7 colas).

Personaje de la OVA - Misión: ¡Proteger la Aldea de la Cascada!

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta en la Cascada - Miembro de la nueva Akatsuki

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua - Rayo - Yang

 **Armas:** Espada - Agua del héroe

 **.**

 **(#) Hotaru:** Entrenada por Mei Terumi. Se casó con Johgetsu Hozuki de la Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina, quien se trasladó al Pais del Fuego junto con el resto de su clan. Es experta en jutsus del elemento agua, tierra y controla a la perfección los jutsus secretos de su propio clan. Se encarga de proteger a Saiken (6 colas).

Personaje no canónico, saga de la captura del bijuu de 6 colas.

 **Rango:** Líder del clan y de la Aldea Oculta del Clan Tsuchigumo - Miembro de la nueva Akatsuki

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Tierra - Viento

 **Armas:** Soplador de burbujas

 **.**

 **(#) Shizuka:** Entrenó junto a Hinata y Tenten para especializarse en taijutsu. Debido a que la villa donde vive se encuentra en el parte más alta de una isla, todas las kunoichi poseen un arnés que les permite volar por un lapso aproximado de 30 minutos (el tiempo varía de acuerdo al chakra). Se encarga de proteger a Matatabi (dos colas).

(Personaje no canónico del capítulo 235 de Shippuden).

 **Rango:** Líder de la Villa Nadeshiko - Miembro de la nueva Akatsuki

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego – Rayo - Viento

 **Armas:** Arnés volador - Cuerdas de alambre - Espadas - Shuriken

 **.**

 **(#) Ranmaru:** Luego que Kakashi asumiera el cargo de Sexto Hokage, Tsunade se encargóde realizar un tratamiento por su estado físico. Fue entrenado por Rock Lee en taijutsu. Firmó un tratado con Gaara para que la aldea de la arena tuviera mayores campos de cultivo a cambio de la ayuda para la extracción de grandes cantidades de minerales sin perjudicar el ecosistema del País de los Ríos. Se encarga de la protección del Shukaku (1 cola).

(Personaje no canónico del capítulo 152 de Naruto)

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta de los Valles - Miembro de la nueva Akatsuki

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Tierra - Viento - Yin

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Dousatsugan (ojo de la percepción)

 **.**

 **(#) Guren Metsushi:** Obtuvo el título de Líder luego de proteger a la aldea durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi empleando su poderoso Kekkei Touta, años después cumpliría el rol de consejera del nuevo líder. Sus habilidades se incrementaron aún más luego de recibir un nuevo entrenamiento por Orochimaru, revelando a la única sobreviviente del clan Metsushi las investigaciones de los secretos del clan.

• **Metsushi** proviene de una tonalidad de púrpura, debido a los jutsus de cristal en los cuales se especializaban los miembros de su clan.

(Personaje no canónico de la saga El Arribo del Sanbi)

 **Rango:** Consejera y Ex-Líder de la Aldea Oculta de los Manantiales Miembro de la nueva Akatsuki

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua - Viento - Tierra

 **Kekkei Touta:** Cristal **(** Agua Viento Tierra **)**

 **Clan:** Metsushi

 **Familia:**

Gozu - Esposo

Yukimaru – Hijo Adoptivo

 **.**

 **(#) Yukimaru Metsushi:** Fue entrenado por Orochimaru para que controle las grandes cantidades de chakra que posee, sin necesidad de alguna medicina. Aprendió ninjutsu médico de Shizune y ninjutsu por parte de Gozu. Antes de ser líder paso un exhaustivo entrenamiento por Guren. Miembro de la nueva organización Akatsuki.

(Personaje no canónico de la saga El Arribo del Sanbi)

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta de los Manantiales

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua - Viento - Tierra - Yang

 **Habilidad especial:** Controlar a Isobu

 **Clan:** Metsushi

 **Familia:**

Guren - Madre adoptiva

Gozu - Padre adoptivo

 **.**

 **(#) Gozu Metsushi** : Obtuvo el puesto después de solucionar el problema causado por una cantidad considerable de shinobis que alguna vez fueron sujetos de prueba de Orochimaru que tenían planeado tomar el control del País de las Aves. Gracias a su intervención se logró la aceptación para que los shinobi vivieran en un pequeño territorio y se dediquen al comercio. Posee características del Clan Akimichi y Hozuki por los experimentos que Orochimaru realizó en él desde su niñez.

(Personaje no canónico de la saga El Arribo del Sanbi).

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta de las Piedras

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua - Tierra - Yang

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Barro **(** Agua Tierra **)**

 **Clan:** Metsushi

 **Familia:**

Guren - Esposa

Yukimaru - Hijo adoptivo

 **.**

 **(#) Idate:** Perteneció a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas en su niñez. Fue instruido por Sakura para mejorar ampliamente su control de chakra. Luego de entrenar por más de diez años logró desarrollar el Kekkei Genkai Velocidad. Con la aprobación del Señor Feudal del País del Té, Se reunió a los integrantes del desterrado Clan Wagarashi, para que formaran parte de la Aldea Oculta del Humo junto al Clan Wasabi.

(Personaje no canónico de la saga En el País del Té).

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta del Humo - Miembro de la nueva Akatsuki

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Rayo - Viento

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Velocidad **(** Rayo Viento **)**

 **Armas:** Cuerdas de alambre – Kunai – Pesas - Shuriken

 **Familia:**

Ibiki Morino – Hermano

 **.**

 **(#) Sora:** Monje ninja que entrenó desde pequeño en el Templo del País del Fuego. Luego de viajar por distintos países en la búsqueda de sí mismo, decidió quedarse en el País de los Pantanos, lugar que protegió de bandidos y ninjas renegados mientras se desarrollaba la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Luego de mucho entrenamiento perfeccionó el chakra _Senzoku no Sai_ (Regalo del Grupo Ermitaño).

(Personaje no canónico de la saga de Shippuden: Los 12 Guardianes Ninja)

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta de los Manglares - Miembro de la nueva Akatsuki

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Viento – Yang – Yin

 **Armas:** Cuchillas de chakra en forma de garra

 **Familia:**

Asuna - Hija

 **.**

 **(*) Suzaku:** Huérfana rescatada por Nagato, Yahiko y Konan, quienes se convertirían en sus instructores. Cuando brindaba apoyo en el País de los Aves junto a dos miembros de Akatsuki, fue emboscada por grupos de Anbu a cargo de Danzou y Hansou, ello ocurría mientras Nagato y Konan presenciaban la muerte de Yahiko. Fue rescatada y curada por **Basan,** quien la llevo al gran Monte Meru, de los 109 picos. Alcanzó con mucho esfuerzo el Modo Sabio del Ave Celestial al ser entrenada por **Mayura** , el gran Pavo real, quien no permitió a Suzaku salir del Monte hasta unos meses después de transcurrida la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Para conmemorar la memoria de sus antiguos maestros y con la aprobación de los señores feudales reestableció una nueva Akatsuki, formada por la mayoría de Líderes de aldea que defienden la tan ansiada paz.

•Su nombre se refiere a una de los cuatro monstruos divinos de la mitología china que posee la apariencia de un fénix bermellón, representa el sur

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia - Sabia del Ave Celestial – Líder de la Nueva Akatsuki

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua –Fuego – Rayo– Tierra – Viento – Yang – Yin

 **.**

 ** **.****

 **Jutsus**

 **(*) Estilo de Fuego: Flujo piroclástico:** Mezcla de gases volcánicos a altas temperaturas que se expulsa de la boca a gran velocidad. Es una versión mejorada del **«Estilo de fuego: cenizas ardientes»** de Asuma debido a que se elimina las corrientes de aire como factor negativo, manteniendo su dirección de ataque incluso ante jutsus del elemento viento de media o baja potencia.

 **Usuario** : Makka Sarutobi

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto - medio

 **Elemento:** Fuego

 **.**

 **(*) Jutsu secreto: Aka Khorhoi:** Es el _shokaichu_ (gusano)más poderoso conocido hasta ahora en el clan Aburame. Para emplear la técnica es necesario que un _shokaichu_ común se aloje en la mitad del antebrazo, irá absorbiendo chakra y cambiando a un color rojo, puede crecer hasta dos metros de largo y emerge desde la palma de su invocador. Una vez fuera de su anfitrión ataca al enemigo envolviéndolo, manifestando una mucosa ácida alrededor de su cuerpo que incluye una propiedad de absorción de chakra.

• Aka Khorhoi, es una criatura mitológica que supuestamente habita en el desierto del Gobi (Mongolia) capaz de rociar ácido e incluso producir descargas eléctricas.

 **Usuario** : Kodoku Aburame

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu – Kinjutsu – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **.**

 **(#) Jutsu: Interferencia de Insectos:** Medianteel esparcimiento de los _kikaichu_ en la zona de batalla se afecta la capacidad sensorial del enemigo. Útil para embosca o retirarse del combate.

 **Usuario** : Kodoku Aburame – Shibi Aburame – Shino Aburame – Muta Aburame

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Largo

 **.**

 **(*) Jutsu de invocación: 12 llamas – Etekou:** Invocación de doce simios con apariencia humana y pelaje naranja, entrenados por el Rey Mono Enma. Poseen llamas que cubren la tercera parte final de sus extremidades. Utilizan armamento ninja como shuriken y Kunai, cada uno lleva un kanji en su espalda representando los números del 1 al 12 que sirve para ser guiados en batalla.

• Etekou es un arcaísmo japonés para referirse a alguien con aspecto de mono.

 **Usuario** : Makka Sarutobi

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu - Jutsu Espacio Temporal

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **.**

 **(*) Oleadas piroclásticas – Havivra:** Es una versión perfeccionada del **«Estilo de fuego: flujo piroclástico»** que genera llamas capaces de incendiar un bosque en unos cuantos segundos. También es un jutsu que permite al usuario ser protegido por sus invocaciones que, ubicándose alrededor simulando las posiciones de los números en un reloj, rodean su propio cuerpo en llamas y amplifican el alcance del jutsu. Como desventaja, al usar mucho chakra las invocaciones regresan una vez culminado el jutsu y asegurado la protección o retirada de su invocador.

• Havivra hace referencia a Havivra Da Ifrile, niña sobreviviente del flujo piroclástico que volatilizó la ciudad de St. Pierre, en referencia al funcionamiento del jutsu.

 **Usuario** : Makka Sarutobi

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu – Jutsu de colaboración

 **Alcance:** Largo

 **Elemento:** Fuego


	5. C5 Noche de predicciones y sombras

Una visión que pronostica caos y una futura desesperanza; recuerdos de una extraña visita al supuestamente devastado País del Hierro; estrategias no tan claras que dan como resultado un duro entrenamiento a últimas horas; un plan que tiene como objetivo capturar a dos shinobis.

Los personajes y jutsus de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El concepto del Fic, los nuevos personajes y jutsus creados y descritos para esta historia me pertenecen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5:** Noche de predicciones y sombras

Pasaron minutos de terminada la cena junto a su familia, pero todos aún permanecían en la mesa. Incluso su padre que generalmente solía trabajar hasta tarde, dejó unos clones para finalizar la revisión de documentos y se encontraba conversando amenamente con su esposa e hija. Boruto esbozaba una inquieta sonrisa, asentía ante una u otra pregunta o respondía cortamente, regresando a sentirse como un espectador ante sus padres y hermana.

—... luego de derrotar esas marionetas en el desierto y con la aprobación de Lady Tsunade, Kiba, Shino y yo ascendimos a chunin —con una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría, relataba Hinata.

— ¿Escuchaste hermano? Tú también podrás ser chunin como mamá, verás que sí —entusiasmada, Himawari estaba convencida que su hermano lograría obtener el tan ansiado rango—. Papi ¿Cuándo te nombraron chunin?

—Fue semanas antes del nacimiento de Boruto, estudié mucho para el examen escrito.

—Recuerdo que Ibiki dijo que no te dejaría la prueba escrita tan fácil como en tu primer examen. —Sonreía Hinata tiernamente, recordando que su ahora esposo había dejado su primer examen sin respuesta alguna.

—Sí, apenas y logré aprobarlo. La segunda prueba en el Bosque de la Muerte fue más dura, no podía usar a Kurama ni el modo Sabio. Obtener los dos pergaminos fue difícil, el pergamino de la tierra era cuidado por Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka y… —Los ojos de Himawari observaban fijamente el rostro de Naruto, esperando a que la prolongada pausa terminara.

—Y Hiashi, su abuelo —añadió Hinata mirando a Himawari y Boruto—, de hecho fue idea de su abuelo conformar ese primer equipo.

—Cierto. —Naruto había recordado en esos segundos de pausa y en la pelea contra el equipo de su ahora suegro, el enfrentamiento y posterior victoria contra Neji Hyuga—. El pergamino del cielo fue protegido por Temari, Karui y Sai, logré conseguir ambos faltando un par de horas para el tiempo límite.

— ¿Con quiénes luchaste en la parte final del examen? —preguntaba con gran curiosidad, era la primera vez que Himawari conocía con mayor detalle el proceso para ser un chunin y las pruebas que pasaron sus padres.

—Fueron tres batallas de dos contra uno. El primer enfrentamiento fue contra Kankuro y Shikamaru, tuve que pensar mucho para poder vencerlos; luego fue contra Shizune y Kurotsuchi, fue muy desgastante luchar con ambas a la vez; pero sin duda lo más difícil fue enfrentar a Killer B y Kabuto, aunque B no usaba a Samehada porque fue devuelta a la Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina y Kabuto no podía usar el edo tensei, saque provecho de los jutsus que…

—Creo que esos detalles se pueden contar más adelante, es momento de ir a la cama —pronunció Hinata mientras todos se levantaban de sus sillas. Himawari quería seguir oyendo el relato de las batallas pero sabía que de extenderse mucho podía quedarse dormida a mitad de la historia, a pesar de ser muy interesante.

Boruto hasta entonces seguía preocupado por la final, prestando mediana atención a lo narrado por su padre, pero sin duda también quería saber cómo fue que Naruto logró superar a tantos rivales, no solo para convertirse en chunin, pues según lo mencionado por su sensei Konohamaru, en ese mismo examen Naruto pasó de chunin a jounin.

Al día siguiente las familias Uzumaki y Hyuga partieron en el tren más veloz de la compañía Kaminarimon junto a Konohamaru Sarutobi. Hiashi conversaba con sus hijas y nieta mientras Naruto, Boruto y Konohamaru competían realizando las variantes del «Rasengan». Cuando llegaron al País del Viento se hospedaron en el mismo hotel que el Raikage y Mizukage.

—Iré a ver los preparativos con Gaara, los alcanzaré en el Oasis Ubari, espero que los señores feudales no acaparen todas las tiendas.

—No te preocupes Naruto, después de todo no creo que los Señores Feudales objeten algo teniendo a Konohamaru y Natsume como sus próximos escoltas y a mi Hanabi como encargada de la seguridad general —sonreía Hiashi mientras abrazaba a su hija menor y a Natsume, antigua miembro de la rama secundaría.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros Boruto? —preguntaba Hinata.

—También está cansado pero creo que mi nieto hace bien en concentrarse para la final —agregaba Hiashi—. Aunque nunca cae mal una relajación extra ¿No crees Boruto?

—Estoy bien abuelo, prefiero concentrarme en el encuentro.

Luego de treinta minutos de estar solo en la habitación pensando en alguna estrategia para luchar contra Shinki y Hanami, Boruto decidió salir. Caminaba despacio, con un rostro de aspecto pensativo y preocupante.

A pocos pasos de llegar al campo de entrenamiento de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, su andar se detuvo involuntaria y bruscamente, sin poder mover un dedo sabía que algo andaba mal, sintiendo como dos desnudos brazos rodeaban su cuello, ¿Estaba siendo atacado? ¿Sería secuestrado? Antes de plantearse otra interrogante sintió como suavemente una cabeza se posó al lado de la suya murmurando alegremente.

—Te atrapamos —Soltando una silenciosa sonrisa, Sarada dejo de abrazar a Boruto y se colocó frente a él, Shikadai dejó sin efecto su jutsu de **«posesión de sombra»** ylos tres genin fueron a sentarse y conversar, a pesar que Boruto los miraba con cierto enojo por la broma.

—Aunque no lo quieras admitir el nerviosismo se nota en todo tu rostro. No te culpo, lo más probable es que Shinki aún guarde otro as bajo esa arena que no mostró en nuestro combate, siento como que no lo forcé lo suficiente —mencionaba Sarada con algo de enojo por su derrota ante el genin de la Arena.

—No te abrumes Boruto, sin duda la final será un tremendo fastidio. En cuanto a ti Sarada, ya debería de haber pasado tu coraje, perdiste contra el genin más fuerte de la Arena y diste un gran espectáculo en tu batalla. Según mamá, la «Armadura de Arena de Hierro» es prácticamente el último recurso, recuerda que ella es hermana mayor del tío Gaara; si hacemos una comparación, yo perdí en la semifinal sin siquiera herir a mi oponente, que fastidio.

—Hablando de pasar el coraje por la derrota… —Sarada miraba con incredulidad al hijo de Shikamaru—. No debes culparte Shikadai, nunca había visto usar un genjutsu de esa forma, no llegué a confirmar que era una técnica ilusoria incluso con mi Sharingan; mamá logró desvanecerlo luego de unos minutos.

—No solo debes preocuparte por Shinki, ella también será un oponente de cuidado. Pensé haber visto lo mejor de su Taijutsu cuando derrotó a Chouchou y su ninjutsu cuando derrotó a Inojin, incluso calculé que pudiera utilizar genjutsu en nuestra pelea, pero nunca uno de ese nivel; que una genin del Sonido haya derrotado a la formación Ino Shika Chou molestó mucho a la madre de Inojin, aunque no llegó al nivel de enojo de mi madre cuando perdí.

—Deja de quejarte Shikadai, al menos tus padres vieron tus enfrentamientos. Mi padre dijo que vendría a verme para la semifinal pero no llegó a tiempo, supongo que al menos llegará para verte pelear Boruto.

Shikadai y Sarada siguieron hablando a pesar que Boruto estaba sentado en medio de ambos, la mirada del Uzumaki que se perdía en el cielo vacilaba entre tanto palabreo. Seguía intentando establecer una estrategia adecuada para combatir a sus últimos dos oponentes, si quería tener la oportunidad de ganar esa batalla de tres genin era entendible que no podía darse el lujo de ir sin una idea clara de lo que tenía que hacer.

Contaba con el taijutsu más peligroso de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, el puño suave de los Hyuga, pero no poseía el dojutsu de su madre para obtener el máximo provecho y poder detectar el genjutsu de Hanami, la genin del sonido, ni una velocidad extrema como Metal Lee para anticiparse y defenderse de la arena de hierro de Shinki.

—Sarada, ¿Sabes algo de Mitsuki? —interrumpía Boruto la amena charla de sus amigos.

—Creí que sabrías algo, no lo volvimos a ver desde que se rindió una vez iniciada su primera pelea con Hanami. ¿Konohamaru sensei no te comentó nada?

—Solo mencionó que regresaría al País del Sonido. Es extraño que se rindiera sin pelear.

Tanto al público como a los participantes les pareció inaudito que el último enfrentamiento de la primera ronda terminara segundos después que el juez de turno indicara su comienzo.

Luego de decidirse por la forma de afrontar su batalla final, Boruto se levantó y empezó a practicar, recordando los jutsus que vio usar a su madre cuando entrenaba con Natsume Hyuga. Horas más tarde, Sarada y Shikadai quedaron sorprendidos con la facilidad innata de Boruto al momento de ejecutar jutsus, prueba de ello se evidenció cuando dominó una técnica estilo rayo que vio usar al Sexto Hokage y su buen control del taijutsu propio del clan Hyuga, a pesar de no contar con el Byakugan para su ejecución.

* * *

En la quietud de la noche, a decenas de kilómetros de la ubicación donde Boruto descansaba tras un arduo entrenamiento en el cual se involucraron Sarada y Shikadai, una perturbadora visión interrumpía el descanso de la Lider de la Aldea Oculta de los Santuarios. La muerte de una querida persona se reflejaba en esos ojos lavanda que cambiaron a un morado brillante con patrones geométricos sagrados, era la segunda vez que el rubio de ojos azules aparecía reflejado en sus dojutsu.

La sacerdotisa había adquirido una nueva habilidad en su kekkei Genkai. Actualmente no solo lograba predecir la muerte de las personas que protegían su vida, su técnica ocular permitía ver los últimos minutos de vida de cualquier otro shinobi.

Shion despertó estupefacta, nerviosa, sudando frío. Por unos minutos el panorama global de lo que presenció, culminando con la muerte del Séptimo Hokage, fue más que desgarrador.

—Lady Shion. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso fue… una nueva visión? —Preguntaba con preocupación Hemiko, hace mucho tiempo que la Líder de Aldea no despertaba de una forma tan abrupta—. ¿Desea que traiga algo?

—Gracias Hemiko. Debemos contactar a los consejeros de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas con urgencia, necesito reunirme con el Hokage lo más pronto posible.

—La final de los Exámenes Chunin se realizaran hoy a las nueve de la mañana en la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, es probable que todos se encuentren ahí. Acaso planea ir hasta…

—Sí, necesito que contactes al antiguo pelotón de guardias del Cuarto Hokage —Más calmada, Shion trataba de recordar la apariencia de cada enemigo aparecido en su visión, sus rostros, su vestimenta, la naturaleza de los jutsus que utilizaron, todo detalle importante y poco relevante que ayude a identificarlos; la tristeza que sentía provocaba un gran dolor en su pecho, observó muchas otras muertes antes del trágico final de la vida del Hokage.

* * *

Con los primeros rayos del sol reflejándose en el mar, llegaban Inari junto a un grupo de apoyo perteneciente a la Aldea de los Artesanos desembarcando en el puerto Kaiza, cerca al Gran Puente Naruto. Regresaban del País del Hierro, preocupados por el mensaje encontrado en el pequeño bote que llegó días atrás con un mensaje oculto dentro de una muñeca. Aunque la mayoría acudía a sus casas a ver la transmisión en vivo de los Exámenes Chunin, tranquilos por haber conversado con Mifune, algo aún preocupaba a Inari, quien recordaba la extraña serie de eventos ocurridos durante su corta estadía en el territorio Samurai.

—Así que se alarmaron por ese mensaje. Me alegra decirles que posiblemente se trató de alguna travesura de niños, no ha ocurrido nada en las aldeas ubicadas en nuestro país. Los aldeanos trabajan en el bosque y las minas limítrofes al País Helado. Los problemas que puedan presentarse los solucionamos, el mayor incidente que hubo fue remediado hace un año con la ayuda de shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, lo que motivo a algunos jóvenes a querer ser shinobis, quizá por ello intentaron llamar su atención.

—Comprendo General Mifune, Me alegra saber que no ocurrió nada grave, partiremos de regreso a casa. —Inari junto a sus colaboradores que habían traído consigo toda clase de víveres, ropa y líquidos, regresaban al barco.

Al saber que no había peligro, Inari decidió ir por el camino más largo cruzando el bosque Utaki. Se percibía una gran quietud, un ambiente sosegado, pero algo no estaba bien. El bosque ubicado al norte del País del Hierro no tenía fieras salvajes como el Bosque de la Muerte de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas; o gigantescas especies como el desierto Tottori del País del Viento; ni un clima tan tempestuoso como el País Helado, pero aun así no había rastro de fauna salvaje; del clima frío ni de los trabajadores que regularmente tomaban el mismo camino.

Luego de repasar esos recuerdos en su mente, Inari ingresó a casa, siendo recibido con un gran abrazo de su madre Tsunami; juntos acudirían a llevar flores a la tumba de su abuelo Tazuna antes de ver la transmisión de los Exámenes Chunin.

* * *

Los fuertes vientos del noroeste golpeaban la parte desértica del Pais del Viento, faltaban pocas horas para el inicio de la batalla final de los Exámenes Chunin. A unos cuantos Kilómetros cuatro sujetos caminaban serenamente con la intención de repetir la masacre realizada en el Pais del Hierro.

—Será mejor que me retire, no me agrada mucho el Pais del Viento, hace demasiado calor —Con un caminar lento, Kimizu se alejaba de los otros tres sujetos presentes—. Regresaré a nuestra cómoda aldea.

— ¿Crees que esto es una clase de juego Kimizu? La misión es de suma importancia, debemos atrapar a esos dos shinobis y luego iniciar el jutsu de barrera, posiblemente eso demande mucho tiempo y esfuerzo —sentenciaba Kyo Kaguya. A pesar de ser consciente de lo importante de la misión, en su mente solo circulaba la idea de confirmar lo fuertes que pueden resultar los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, después de todo, hace años el actual Kazekage derrotó a Kimimaro.

—Ambos, cálmense. Kimizu, si gustas puedes regresar a la aldea pero sin mi ayuda o la de Hariken no podrás ingresar. Puedes optar por apoyar a Mikami quien ya debe estar cerca al País del Fuego, aunque ella prefiere hacer las misiones sin compañía. En cuanto a ti Kyo, no te preocupes, a pesar de la misión podrás medirte con el Kazekage—era como si Shizeki leyera los pensamientos del último miembro del clan Kaguya.

—Estás muy confiado Shizeki, supongo que no tengo alternativa. Buscaré un lugar donde pueda descansar de este irritante calor mientras ustedes se divierten.

—Solo asegúrate de no ser descubierto —Hariken Uzumaki pronunciaba estás palabras mientras Shizeki lo observaba, como si fuera el único presente que debía ser bien vigilado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Esta vez Kimizu se perdió entre las pocas sombras del pequeño valle ubicado entre el País del Viento y el País de la Garra.

—Y bien, ¿Cuántos de tu clan están presentes? —Shizeki seguía observando a Hariken, era la primera vez que lo veía tan pensativo.

—La esposa del Hokage es del clan Hyuga, si te refieres a shinobis con sangre Uzumaki, solo tenemos al Séptimo Hokage y sus dos hijos, a la Líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba y la pequeña genin de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Un total de 5 miembros de mi clan.

—Deben tener varios ninjas sensores vigilando el lugar, ¿Utilizo mi **«Hueso Misil»** contra ellos?

—No te precipites Kyo, parece que podremos iniciar una apertura más "familiar".

— ¿Así que solo ustedes tres piensan irrumpir en los Examenes Chunin? Creí sentir el chakra de alguien más.

—Así es Sasuke, hace unos minutos se retiró Kimizu, sabes que no tolera mucho los climas calurosos.

—Entonces ¿Mikami se encargará del orfanato?

—Sí, sabes que ella prefiere hacer las misiones por su cuenta ¿Acaso querías ser tu quien se encargara de los propios "Uchiha"? —Shizeki conocía bien las motivaciones y personalidades de sus aliados.

—No fue fácil luchar contra el Rinnengan Supremo, pero ahora no creo que un grupo de sujetos con "Mangekyo Sharingan" sea un gran reto. ¿Está bien si empiezo con el primer movimiento? —Sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke había liberado parte del cuerpo del Susanoo, una gran cantidad de chakra de naturaleza rayo se iba acumulando.

—Shizeki, entiendo que Mikami tiene dos misiones, después de todo no te arriesgarás a que alguno de esos dos sujetos interfieran. ¿Te encargarás de la otra serpiente? —peguntaba Hariken con evidente curiosidad.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre. Ese par han seguido con sus investigaciones, así que prefiero prevenir. ¡Sasuke!, que tu ataque se dirija a esa "persona".

A pocos minutos de las nueve de la mañana no había asiento disponible en todo el estadio del País del Viento. Señores Feudales, Líderes de Aldea, personal de seguridad y espectadores en general esperaban el inicio de la batalla de los tres genin. Mientras Shizeki Hagoromo, Kyo Kaguya, Hariken Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, se preparaban para interrumpir el combate y cumplir el primer paso de su siniestro plan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanbook 5**

 **Personajes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Shion:** Posee el dojutsu Shoushigan que le permite ver la muerte de alguien en específico. Fue entrenada por Hiashi y Hinata. Una de sus primeras acciones posterior a la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi fue el intercambio de 10 miembros del clan Senzoji, expertos en jutsus de barrera, por 30 miembros del clan Hyuga. Es la segunda al mando de la nueva organización Akatsuki.

Personaje de la primera película de Naruto Shippuden.

 **Rango:** Sacerdotisa y líder de la Aldea Oculta de los Santuarios – Miembro de la nueva Akatsuki

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua - Fuego – Rayo - Tierra - Viento - Yang

 **Kekkei Touta:** Hiton - Estilo resplandor **(** Agua Rayo Viento **)**

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Shoushigan (predicción de muerte).

 **Habilidad especial:** Sellado de demonios

 **Armas:** Campana sagrada - Escudo ancestral - Cascabel místico protector - Talismán de luz

 **Familia:**

Miroku - madre (fallecida)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Inari:** Carpintero, arquitecto e ingeniero, junto a su abuelo trabajaron para que el País de las Olas formara parte de los países con gran potencial económico. Gracias a ello fue reconocido como Líder de la Aldea. Actualmente trabaja junto al Pais de la nieve para apoyar a la Nueva Akatsuki, siendo un miembro honorario de la agrupación.

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta de los Artesanos

 **Familia:**

Tsunami – Madre

Tazuna – Abuelo (fallecido)

Kaiza – Padrastro (fallecido)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Hemiko:** Kunoichi y guardaespaldas personal de Shion. Su cabello castaño llega hasta sus hombros, es de personalidad sincera y amistosa. Guarda una delgada arma totalmente vendada en su espalda que posee una altura comparable a la suya.

•Su nombre proviene de "Miko" que son las jóvenes sacerdotisas en Japón y "He" por la era Heian, periodo en el cual surgieron las Miko.

 **Rango:** Jounin – Escolta de líder de Aldea

 **Afiliación:** Aldea Oculta de los Santuarios

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Viento – Yin

 **Armas:** Arco y Flecha

 **Familia:**

Taruho – Hermano mayor (fallecido)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Kimizu Hagoromo:** Holgazán, evita entrar en batalla si no es en lugares con grandes cantidades de agua. Posee grandes reservas de chakra, pero carece de motivación para los enfrentamientos.

•Su nombre deriva de Kiyomizu que significa agua pura.

 **Afiliación:** Aldea Oculta del Ocaso

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua


	6. C6: La Hoja, Sonido, Arena y la flecha

La tan esperada final. Un gran combate de genin que fácilmente alcanzan el rango chunin o superior. Una batalla en la cual se revelará un inesperado secreto, grandes habilidades y un Kekkei Genkai especial.

 **.**

Los personajes y jutsus de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El concepto del Fic, los nuevos personajes y jutsus creados y descritos para esta historia me pertenecen.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6:** La Hoja, el Sonido, la Arena y la flecha.

Aún faltaban diez minutos para las nueve de la mañana, pero aproximadamente dos horas antes todos los asientos estaban ocupados; la lucha final estaba por iniciar. El juez de los anteriores enfrentamientos, Rock Lee, había cambiado de lugar con la escolta del Hokage Mirai Sarutobi, por petición de Naruto y autorización de Gaara. Aprovechando lo experta que es la kunoichi para temas de genjutsus ella sería la nueva juez del encuentro.

Así mismo, Kankuro cambio de lugar con Matsuri quien sería la escolta del Kazekage, mientras el experto marionetista y hermano de Gaara estaría como segundo juez de la lucha. Para completar el análisis que se llevaría a cabo por el enfrentamiento final, Suigetsu, quien era el tercer juez de la batalla y jounin de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, se encontraba impaciente para observar las habilidades de su mejor aprendiz, Hanami.

Los tres genin ya se encontraban expectantes a las palabras de inicio de su nuevo juez. Shinki había reparado su marioneta Ushi y cambiado su arsenal de armas adecuándolo a sus dos contrincantes; Hanami se notaba simpáticamente feliz, mostraría todo su poder para que su madre y sensei estuvieran orgullosos; mientras Boruto esperaba que lo practicado horas antes del encuentro logrará darle una ventaja frente a sus dos adversarios.

Por otra parte, una tensión distinta se sentía entre el público. Hace ya varios años las tres aldeas de los genin finalistas se vieron envueltas en una batalla donde el Cuarto Kazekage y el Tercer Hokage fallecieron mientras el Lider de la aldea del Sonido se retiró gravemente herido. Esas cicatrices del pasado sanaron con el tiempo, pero aun así era un poco extraño ver a Orochimaru sentado cómodamente en el público, situado a la derecha de Sakura, Sarada y Karin, quien acababa de llegar y a la izquierda de Mitsuki, Himawari, Hinata y Hiashi. Las ubicaciones fueron planeadas de antemano, Hiashi y Sakura serían los encargados de vigilar a Orochimaru, mientras Yamato estaba revisando los reportes de investigación del Sannin en la Aldea Oculta del Sonido.

—Lord Orochimaru, es una agradable sorpresa verlo entre el público, igual que a usted Lady Karin —mencionaba Hinata con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, aunque ella conociera el porqué.

—No es necesario que la honorable esposa del Hokage se refiera a mí de forma tan respetuosa. Creó que es un buen lugar para ver el espectáculo —respondía tranquilamente el Sannin, intercambiando miradas con Hiashi, sabía que tendría otros vigilantes por la ausencia de Yamato.

—Gracias Hinata, pero solo dime Karin, también estoy a gusto en este lugar. No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto Sarada, perdona por no llegar antes para ver tus peleas. Tu última batalla fue espectacular, logré ver la transmisión completa mientras me reuní con el Señor feudal del País de la Hierba. Puedo asegurarte que incluso eres más fuerte que Sasuke cuando tenía tu edad.

—Muchas gracias, estoy muy emocionada de al fin conocerte en persona. Seguiré entrenando para dominar totalmente el Sharingan.

—El dominio del Sharingan, me trae tantos recuerdos, es bueno saber que puedes liberar los tres _tomoes_ —Sakura no podía evitar inquietarse al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Orochimaru—. Al parecer aun no llega Sasuke ¿Puedes sentir su chakra Karin? —preguntaba el Sannin con una voz suave pero con un brillo poco usual en sus ojos.

—No, aun no, esperaba verlo al menos en la final. Me hubiera gustado que nuestras hijas se enfrentaran en la final Sakura, sin duda Sarada se ha vuelto muy fuerte —afirmaba con una gran sonrisa la actual Lider de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, acariciando la cabeza de Sarada.

No era necesario analizar el chakra de Sakura para detectar la incomodidad que sentía al estar en presencia de los dos Líderes de Aldea, se reflejaba en su rostro y en su sonrisa algo forzada, pero las últimas palabras de Karin hicieron cambiar su expresión a sorpresa, al igual que a los demás presentes, excepto Orochimaru.

—La kunoichi del Sonido… ¿es su hija Lady Karin? —cuestionó la joven Uchiha adelantándose a los otros que intentaron hacer la misma pregunta pero permanecieron con la boca abierta.

—Así es Sarada, pero por favor, solo llámame Karin. Presenciaremos una batalla entre shinobis del clan Uzumaki, sin duda querías disfrutar de este encuentro ¿Cierto Orochimaru? —Acomodándose las gafas, Karin miraba expectante al Sannin.

—Muy cierto Karin, ver a dos Uzumaki pelear es algo inusual, aunque Boruto se especializa más en el estilo Hyuga ¿Alguna razón para no entrenarlo con los pergaminos que les regale en la boda, Princesa Byakugan?

—Mami ¿Eres una princesa? —La pequeña Himawari esperaba una respuesta, moviendo su mirada entre su madre y el Sannin.

—No cariño, solo es un apodo.

Lo mencionado por Karin era respaldado por la pantalla del estadio que mostraba los nombres completos de los tres genin, ahora con el apellido de Hanami. Los Señores Feudales, aunque confundidos, también quedaron impactados por la noticia y algunos hicieron cambios de último minuto en sus apuestas por el ganador.

Cuando Sakura intentaba buscar la forma más adecuada de preguntar por el padre de Hanami, fue drásticamente interrumpida por un grito, por una sola palabra dicha con una energía y emoción que hizo estallar al público en algarabía.

— ¡Comiencen! —mencionó fuertemente Mirai Sarutobi, mientras retrocedía velozmente para que los tres genin inicien la tan esperada batalla final.

— ¿Hija de Karin?, la Líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, ¡impresionante! Una Uzumaki, así que eso escondías Hokage —Si desde un principio Kurotsuchi y los demás Kages estaban deseosos de ver el enfrentamiento final, saber que dos de los tres finalistas son descendientes del clan Uzumaki incrementó ampliamente sus expectativas.

—Karin me pidió que oculte la identidad de su hija. Intuía que sería fuerte, pero no imaginé que llegara hasta la final —La emoción de Naruto era muy evidente.

—Me parece perfecto, quiero ver que tanto pueden forzar a Shinki —mostrando una leve sonrisa, Gaara tampoco disimulaba su impresión.

Boruto, Shinki y Hanami se desplazaron rápidamente hacia atrás para incrementar la distancia entre ellos. Shinki manipuló hábilmente su Arena de Hierro para crear una especie de máscara similar a las utilizadas por los Anbu, cubriendo así la totalidad de su rostro, también creó un **«Tercer Ojo»** que levitaba a unos metros de su ubicación. Con ello no solo ampliaba su rango de visión, pues era un recurso para evitar los genjutsus de Hanami No mostraba signos de impresión al revelarse el apellido de su fémina contrincante.

Por su parte Boruto, pese a la noticia de otro shinobi Uzumaki en la final, generó cinco **«Clones de Sombra»,** que lanzaron una fuerte **«Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Pared de Viento»** para asegurarse de evitar algún jutsu ilusorio que se transmitiera por el aire, recordando la experiencia contada por Shikadai.

* * *

(Inicio del Flashback)

—Creí que guardando una distancia razonable evitaría su ninjutsu o taijutsu, permanecimos demasiado tiempo sin movimiento luego que el padre de Metal Lee indicara el inicio de la pelea. Pensé que también estaba ideando alguna estrategia, que por eso me miraba fijamente, ese fue mi error. Su genjutsu ya había iniciado. —Shikadai contaba cada detalle a Boruto y Sarada acerca del inicio de su pelea con Hanami.

—Eso quiere decir que no sentiste el momento exacto en que el genjutsu te afectó, no percibiste nada extraño —preguntaba Sarada mientras Boruto, cansado de practicar ninjutsu, estaba sentado en el suelo escuchando atentamente.

—Debió ser uno muy potente, no fui el único afectado.

—No, no fuiste el único, gran parte del público fue afectado. Shino sensei comentó que ese genjutsu debió estar relacionado al viento, sus kikaichu le permitieron desvanecer el genjutsu, mi madre también lo hizo pero por más que haya obtenido la tercera aspa de mi Sharingan no pude cancelar su técnica ilusoria.

—Todos vimos como ambos peleaban utilizando taijutsu y ninjutsu, estuvo desgastando tu chakra hasta invocar ese pilar y restringir tus movimientos. De un momento a otro la "Hanami" que peleaba contigo se desvaneció y la verdadera te atrapó. Tuvo que ser un genjutsu transmitido por el aire —concluía Boruto después de escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos.

(Fin del flashback)

* * *

Hanami no tenía planeado utilizar su genjutsu, tal como dijo su madre, es momento de ver las habilidades de un Uzumaki. Generó tres **«Cadenas Esmeraldas»** que manifestaba desde cada uno de sus hombros y se entrelazaban alrededor de su brazo a manera de protección, pero al mismo tiempo listas para extenderse e iniciar el ataque. Del mismo modo, hizo aparecer desde la mitad de su espalda otra cadena que envolvía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo terminando de rodear su pierna derecha, esa cadena cumplía la función de defensa.

Los Kages, al igual que los señores Feudales, los shinobis encargados de la protección y el público en general, habían terminado de asimilar la sorpresa de ver en la pantalla del estadio el apellido de la Kunoichi del Sonido, pero quedaron más impactados al presenciar un despliegue de técnicas por parte de los tres genin en menos de un minuto.

— **«Rasengan»** —Dos de los cinco clones de Boruto iniciaron el ataque con el característico jutsu de su padre. Cada clon atacaba a un adversario pero ni el taijutsu que empleaban o el lanzamiento del rasengan eran suficiente para romper la defensa de sus contrincantes. Los tres clones restantes se ubicaron alrededor del Boruto real, utilizando la formación de batalla Manji.

— **«Manos del Desierto»** —Moldeando la Arena de Hierro que tenía en forma de traje y la que cubría su marioneta, Shinki formaba manos gigantes que cumplían la función de protección y que aplicaba eficazmente para el ataque—. A pesar de ser solo un clon, está esquivando mi Arena de Hierro y trata de acercarse con su taijutsu —pensó Shinki al ver el consecutivo ataque del hijo del Hokage.

— **«Cadenas Esmeraldas: Avance»** —Extendiendo sus cadenas para la ofensiva, Hanami desviaba las distintas armas que lanzaba la marioneta de Shinki y al mismo tiempo combatía al clon de Boruto—. ¡Será mejor que te prepares! No permitiré que la victoria quede en la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena —Avanzando a gran velocidad, Hanami logró dejar atrás al clon de Boruto y desenlazando dos de sus cadenas de ataque, dejó atrapada y fuera de combate a la marioneta del hijo adoptivo del Kazekage. Se preparaba para iniciar un ataque frontal contra Shinki usando sus cuatro cadenas restantes.

— **«Esfera de Arena»** —Empleando la totalidad de la arena de Hierro que cubría su cuerpo, Shinki se protegió del impactó de las armas de Hanami en los últimos segundos. A pesar que las «Cadenas Esmeraldas» no tenían el tamaño y poder de las «Cadenas de Diamantina», golpeaban continuamente buscando sobrepasar la poderosa defensa de Hierro. Se preparaba para la ofensiva, con la esfera protegiendo la totalidad de su cuerpo, Shinki iba aumentando gradualmente el tamaño de la misma, absorbiendo los minerales de la tierra.

— ¡Llegó el momento del espectáculo! —Rompiendo la formación de batalla Manji, los tres clones y Boruto que se mantenían a considerable distancia ahora corrían a toda velocidad en una sola fila con dirección hacia sus oponentes. Dos de ellos se sumaron a los dos clones designados para el ataque formando parejas. El primer dúo iba moldeando chakra del elemento agua mientras el otro par moldeaban chakra del elemento rayo; el clon restante permanecía utilizando el «Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Pared de Viento» para proteger al cuerpo original de algún genjutsu.

— ¡Vamos hermano! ¡Tú puedes! —animaba Himawari desde su asiento.

— ¡Adelante Boruto! —Alentaban Shikadai, Inojin y los demás genin de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

— ¿Usará esa combinación? —se preguntaba Sarada, quien deseaba ver la victoria de su compañero de equipo.

—Seguramente usará el jutsu de naturaleza rayo que empleó contra el genin de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba en la semifinal.

—Es probable Shirono, veremos si será suficiente para romper la defensa de Shinki. La kunoichi del Sonido no lo hace nada mal.

Incluso los hermanos Anbu Shirono y Kurono, encargados de la seguridad en general, estaban impresionados con la batalla. Hiashi no exteriorizaba mucho su emoción con Orochimaru cerca; Karin sentía orgullo de ver a su hija pelear a la par de dos poderosos genin.

— **«Estilo de Agua: Mar creciente»** —Dos clones lanzaron bocanadas de agua inundando un área considerable, donde se ubicaban Shinki y Hanami.

—No es suficiente —Como una embarcación en el peligroso mar, Hanami se desplazaba por el jutsu de Boruto dispuesta a atacar.

— **«Estilo de Rayo: Flecha de Trueno»** —Apoyándose en la espalda de los clones que realizaron el jutsu del elemento agua, el par de clones restante saltaron para lanzar este nuevo jutsu con dirección a sus oponentes.

—Te dije que no es suficiente —Usando la cadena que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, Hanami género un gran salto impulsándose como si estuviese rodeada por un gran resorte. Su siguiente ataque fue lo suficientemente veloz que acabó con los dos clones de Boruto que realizaron el último jutsu.

—No será tan fácil, **«Arena de Hierro: Guillotinas»** —Shinki no se quedó atrás. Suspendiendo en el aire su «Esfera de Arena»se alejó del jutsu combinado de Boruto y formando cuatro enormes cuchillas con forma triangular inició su ofensiva. Lanzó dos de las armas recién generadas derrotando a dúo de clones faltante, la tercera cuchilla gigante apenas y fue detenida por las cadenas de Hanami, la última cuchilla a duras penas fue desviada por el último clon de Boruto.

Lo difícil de una batalla de tres es que, mientras tratas de concentrarte en atacar a un rival en específico, descuidas al tercer oponente que puede estar esperando la apertura necesaria para obtener ventaja, pero este hecho no se cumplía en el presente enfrentamiento, al menos, no hasta ahora. Los genin se aseguraban de atacar a sus dos oponentes y defenderse al mismo tiempo, tratando de pelear a larga distancia o forzándose a un encuentro de corta distancia, cuidando cada jutsu, cada movimiento, cada cruce de miradas. El público quedó boquiabierto, los shinobis entusiasmados, los Kages impresionados. Los señores Feudales estaban nerviosos, dudaban sobre la elección en sus apuestas. La Arena, La Hoja, El Sonido, todo era muy incierto, la batalla parecía no tener a un ganador definido.

No era momento para quedarse impresionado. Las cuchillas creadas por Shinki estaban de nuevo en movimiento, arremetiendo con gran velocidad. A pesar que Hanami y Boruto descubrieron que el alcance del control de las cuchillas era limitado, Shinki eliminó esa desventaja ubicando su«Esfera de Arena» en el centro del campo de batalla. Transcurrían los minutos y el público local se emocionaba aún más, Shinki incrementó el número total de cuchillas a nueve, arrinconando a Hanami hasta el punto de dejarla provista de una sola cadena para su defensa. Boruto No estaba en mejores condiciones. Incluso incrementando su ventaja numérica con más clones, poco podía hacer contra la velocidad de esas cuchillas que al final reducían su cantidad hasta dejar tan solo a un clon a su lado.

—Esto no se ve nada bien, Boruto solo se está dedicando a la defensa y gastando chakra sin poder acercarse a Shinki o Hanami —rompiendo su silencio, Hiashi se preocupaba por la superioridad que mostraba Shinki.

—No te preocupes Himawari, al parecer Boruto si cuenta con algo planeado —Hinata animaba a su pequeña hija quien tenía un rostro preocupado.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura? —preguntaba Sakura con cara de incredulidad. Los demás presentes tampoco daban mucha fe a lo que decía la madre de Boruto, a excepción de Sarada quien fue testigo del nuevo jutsu adquirido por su compañero de equipo.

—No puede ser, cuando…cuando lo aprendió —sorprendido, Hiashi notaba la posición de Boruto, quien tenía los puños recogidos a la altura de su cintura.

Con el último clon de Boruto vencido y la última cadena de Hanami a punto de ser destruida, Shinki estaba asegurándose la victoria. Suigetsu no dejaba de apretar sus afilados dientes, Mirai estaba a la espera de tener que desvanecer genjutsus en caso fuera necesario, Kankuro sonreía al contemplar el nivel que adquirió Shinki en un año.

—Es el momento de acabar con la batalla. —Shinki extraía la mayor cantidad de minerales de la tierra e incluso deshizo las nueve cuchillas que estuvo usando. Preparaba su último jutsu para terminar el encuentro pero debido al desgaste de la batalla estaba demorando más de lo habitual.

—El jutsu que intentes hacer, ¡No te lo permitiré! **«Cadenas Esmeraldas: Avance»** —Por el cansancio, esta vez Hanami solo pudo generar dos cadenas pero atacaría con todo el poder restante, no se daría el lujo de otorgar el tiempo necesario para revelar más jutsus a Shinki.

Aunque Shinki observaba como la kunoichi se acercaba ágilmente, confiaba en su resistente defensa para detener cualquier ofensiva que pudieran intentar. Por un instante ambos descuidaron a Boruto, lo cual sería un grave error.

—Demostraré que no solo soy el hijo del Hokage; caballo, tigre… —Boruto repetía esa frase en su mente, mientras hacía las posiciones de manos que vio a su madre utilizar cuando entrenaba a Himawari. Desde que ocurrió aquel suceso antes de iniciar la ceremonia en la que su padre sería presentado como el Séptimo Hokage, luego del gran susto, siempre se preguntó si algún día sería capaz de obtener una habilidad similar.

De pronto, Hanami se percató de la variación en el chakra de Boruto. El «Tercer Ojo» de Shinki observó las posiciones de mano que su contrincante estaba terminando. Himawari y el resto de los Hyuga presentes conocían a la perfección los sellos. Aunque actualmente y después de entrenar por mucho tiempo, la pequeña hija del Hokage es capaz de acceder al Kekkei Genkai sin la necesidad de emplear posiciones de manos.

— **¡«Byakugan»!** —El dojutsu que heredó de la familia de su madre se encontraba activo, contaba con un brillo peculiar, pero no sería la única sorpresa. No fue el único jutsu que Boruto estuvo practicando.

— ¡Mi hermano es genial!

—No es un Byakugan ordinario, carece de las venas marcadas alrededor de los ojos y tiene un inusual brillo ¿Realmente es el Byakugan?

—Padre, supongo que esa pregunta solo Boruto nos la podrá responder después de la pelea, sin duda es algo muy inusual, me recuerda al... —Hinata y Hiashi habían activado su propio Byakugan, sin duda la técnica ocular que obtuvo Boruto tenía otras características al Kekkei Genkai de los Hyuga.

—El Byakugan, buenos y no tan buenos recuerdos de mi ascenso a jounin vienen a mi mente. Me parece que Ao tenía marcadas las venas del ojo derecho cuando lo usaba —Chojuro se había percatado de las diferencias del dojutsu que mostraba Boruto; mientras los demás Kages, incluyendo a Naruto, no salían de su asombro.

— ¿Un Dojutsu? No me esperaba eso, no puedo perder más tiempo juntando chakra, **«Flujo de la Cascada de Arena Movediza»** —Sin salir de su protección Shinki se preparó para atacar.

—Byakugan o Sharingan, no importa el dojutsu que uses, conozco su funcionamiento, aunque se ve algo diferente —Hanami iba ubicándose detrás de Boruto mientras él se acercaba cada vez más a Shinki. Tenía que ser paciente y esperar, después de todo, sus dos contrincantes impactarían sus jutsus.

—Es ahora, todo o nada —Su chakra era visible, Boruto realizó el **«Rasengan»** con la mano derecha y el **«Paso Suave, Puño de León»** en la mano izquierda, mientras corría al encuentro de Shinki.

Sin descuidar su defensa, la arena de hierro en forma de grandes olas seguía su curso, con ello quería asegurarse de ser el ganador del encuentro. Para evitar fallar el ataque, el jutsu de Shinki iniciaba desde la totalidad del diámetro del estadio, impidiendo llegar a su «esfera de arena» y arrasando todo a su paso.

Luego de intentarlo por segunda vez, Boruto logró algo que solo sus padres alcanzaron a realizar como jutsu de colaboración, años antes de su nacimiento.

— **«Paso suave Puño de León Espiral»** —Con mucho esfuerzo y lastimándose ambas manos, Boruto consiguió lanzar su jutsu a gran velocidad, evitando así el tener que batallar con la arena de hierro en el camino.

El impacto fue tal que la «Esfera de Arena» se estrelló en el muro del estadio. Poco importó que Shinki dejara la ofensiva para endurecer más su defensa, el jutsu de Boruto golpeó fuertemente, desmoronando sin mucho problema la mitad de la esfera al primer contacto.

La defensa de Shinki fue totalmente arrasada, ello incluía a su «Armadura de Arena de Hierro» que terminó por desprenderse totalmente de su malherido cuerpo. Con dificultad, haciendo uso de sus pocas reservas de chakra alcanzó a movilizar a Ushi, la marioneta que evitó el impacto de su cansado cuerpo contra el suelo, era lo último que poseía como defensa.

—Nunca… nunca hubiese imaginado un jutsu de ese nivel —Shinki al igual que todos los espectadores, quedaron atónitos por tan demoledor jutsu.

Toda la arena de hierro que se pensaba usar como último ataque ahora estaba como un gran manto plomo sobre parte del campo de batalla. Surgiendo del montículo de arena, Boruto lograba colocarse de pie, con el dojutsu aún activo. Aunque impresionada por el despliegue de habilidades, Hanami trató de ubicar el punto ciego del Byakugan, información que recordaba de los pergaminos que estudió durante mucho tiempo.

—Shinki está demasiado cansado, es mi oportunidad: **«Cadenas Esmeraldas: Avance»** —Con gran precisión las dos cadenas que creó Hanami se dirigían a toda velocidad, cursando la trayectoria del punto ciego del Byakugan.

Consiguió su objetivo, ambas cadenas golpearon a Boruto llevándolo nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez totalmente inmovilizado. Con visible ventaja contra los dos genin. Hanami intentaba recuperar el chakra suficiente para culminar el encuentro, pero como si de una invocación se tratase, el verdadero Boruto que se escondía bajo otra capa de arena salió a su encuentro, balanceándose sobre las cadenas que aprisionaban a su clon atrapado.

Los papeles se habían invertido. La sonrisa que se borró del rostro de Kankuro y se perdió recientemente de la cara de Suigetsu, ahora estaba en Mirai, que atentamente se cercioraba de vigilar cualquier indicio de genjutsu.

Boruto preparaba un **«rasengan»** con la mínima cantidad de chakra posible, a tan solo un tercio de distancia del largo de las cadenas que eran firmemente sujetadas por su clon, aferrándose a ellas para evitar algún contraataque.

—Apenas y es la cuarta parte de un rasengan normal, pero es suficiente por el momento. Espero que las reservas de mi chakra sean suficiente —A escasos metros, Boruto tenía listo el jutsu, no había necesidad de realizar un lanzamiento, pero algo lo desconcentró.

—Seré yo quien gane —Rápidamente, Hanami quebró un par de eslabones para recuperar la mitad de cada una de sus cadenas que en cuestión de segundos estaban a punto de rodear y atrapar a Boruto.

La mirada de todos los Hyuga presentes se centró nuevamente en Boruto. Hinata, al igual que su padre, observaban con una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia en su pecho, mientras Boruto expulsaba sus reservas de chakra.

—Sin duda es un chico muy talentoso, ¿Cierto Mitsuki?

—Así es padre — pronunciaba tranquilamente Mitsuki mientras sus amarillentos ojos reflejaban un increíble entusiasmo.

Entrelazado las cadenas de Hanami a sus brazos, Boruto dio violentos giros rodeados del chakra emanado por todo su cuerpo. Naruto no podía dejar de recordar su primera batalla en el estadio de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, cuando tuvo que enfrentar al genin más hábil del Pais del Fuego en ese momento.

— **«Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas»** —Atarse las cadenas a las manos fue una buena estrategia. Debido a la corta distancia, el cuerpo de Hanami fue atraído hacia la rotación, dejándola sin tiempo de poder liberar sus cadenas o romper los eslabones para escapar, recibiendo así el jutsu de Boruto con tal fuerza que fue arrojada a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Shinki.

El encuentro estaba llegando a su fin, los gritos y festejos se escuchaban en distintas partes del estadio. Konohamaru observaba a Boruto, único genin que seguía de pie, recordando el duro entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar el hijo del Hokage para llegar a ese nivel. A la izquierda del jounin, los Señores Feudales que apostaron por Boruto celebraban, mientras otros se arrepentían de su errónea elección.

Con débiles movimientos de sus dedos y aún en el suelo, Shinki intentaba liberar las últimas armas de su marioneta. Lentamente, Hanami intentaba acortar la distancia entre ella y Boruto pero sin alejarse mucho de Shinki, usaría sus últimas reservas para utilizar su genjutsu.

—Ahora lo puedo ver, no tienen el chakra suficiente —Gracias al supuesto Byakugan, Boruto lograba apreciar las pocas reservas de chakra de sus adversarios. Luego de una pequeña pausa, Boruto avanzaba en dirección a sus oponentes dispuesto a usar el famoso taijutsu del clan Hyuga.

Hanami retrocedía, que Boruto avanzara hacia ella y que Shinki estuviese limitado de movimientos era un factor a favor de la kunoichi para el uso de su genjutsu.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No pensabas atacar? —Soportando el evidente cansancio, Shinki increpaba a Boruto por detenerse a escasos metros de distancia.

— ¿Acaso percibió que usaría genjutsu con su Byakugan?

Miedo, esa era la emoción que invadía el cuerpo de Boruto. El temor que reflejaba su dojutsu no era para menos, su cuerpo estaba paralizado al ver la cantidad de chakra concentrado en forma de flecha que se acercaba rápidamente al estadio. Específicamente, el jutsu impactaría donde se ubicaban su familia y amigos. Jamás imagino ver algo así con su nuevo jutsu visual.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanbook 6**

 **Personajes**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 **(#) Matsuri:** Kunoichi de laAldea Oculta entre la Arena y primera alumna de Gaara. Fue Entrenada arduamente por Temari para especializarse en jutsus de largo alcance. Alcanzó el rango jounin al dominar su segunda naturaleza de chakra (rayo). Cuando entra en combate utiliza un par de dispositivos circulares ubicados en los laterales de su cintura, dentro del armamento cuenta con una fina cuerda metálica enrollada de 15 metros de longitud que finalizan en una pequeña punta de plata que sobresalen del mecanismo.

 **Rango:** Jounin – Escolta del Líder de Aldea

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Rayo – Viento

 **Armas:** Jouhyou modificado – Armadura de dispositivos

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Suigetsu Hozuki:** Luego de culminada la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi viajo junto a Karin y Juugo liberando a los prisioneros de las últimas guaridas del Orochimaru, mientras el Sannin permanecía en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Desistió de la idea de reunir todas las espadas de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Reestablecida la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, ayudó en el entrenamiento de Mitsuki hasta su partida, trabajó junto a los demás jounin y actualmente es sensei de su propio grupo de genin, siendo una de ellas Hanami, una de las finalistas en los Examenes Chunin.

 **Rango:** Jounin – Escolta del Líder de Aldea

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Viento

 **Clan:** Hozuki

 **Armas:** Espadas - Pergaminos

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Karin Uzumaki:** Luego de revelar su poder como miembro del Clan Uzumaki en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, entrenó hasta alcanzar un manejo total de sus habilidades. Logró sanar las graves heridas de su amigo Hanashi, pero al final no pudo evitar su muerte por una extraña enfermedad. Luego del nacimiento de Sarada, toma la decisión de cumplir con el último legado de Hanashi.

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua - Tierra – Yang – Yin

 **Habilidad Especial:** Mordida de la cura

 **Clan:** Uzumaki

 **Familia:**

Hanami Uzumaki – Hija

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jutsus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Tercer Ojo:** Jutsuusado generalmente para el espionaje. Mediante la combinación de la arena y el chakra del usuario es posible crear un órgano visual que transmite la observación en tiempo real.

 **Usuarios** : Gaara – Shinki

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Genkai– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Magnético

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Pared de Viento:** Técnica que permite crear una corriente de viento capaz de repeler ataques.

 **Usuarios** : Boruto – Hanabi Hyuga – Kosuke Shimura – Naruto – Natsume Hyuga – Orochimaru

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Viento

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Cadenas Esmeraldas:** Es una versión mucho menor de las Cadenas de Diamantina. Posee una tonalidad verde esmeralda y se manifiestan desde el cuerpo del usuario. Su longitud puede variar de acuerdo al chakra que utilice su usuario, siendo capaz de romper los eslabones en caso sea necesario. Requiere gran control de chakra.

 **Usuarios** : Hanami Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – mediano

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Manos del Desierto:** Manos gigantes que se generan con la arena o arena férrica, su uso es variando siendo capaz de usarse para el ataque, defensa, captura, suavizar impactos, etc.

 **Usuarios** : Gaara – Shinki

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Genkai– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Magnético

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Cadenas Esmeraldas: Avance:** Jutsu que enfoca mayor chakra en los picos de las Cadenas Esmeralda, logrando aumentar la velocidad, incrementar su longitud y fuerza de impacto.

 **Usuarios** : Hanami Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Esfera de Arena:** El usuario crea una densa esfera de arena capaz de cubrir la totalidad de su cuerpo, por lo general se usa conjuntamente con el tercer ojo. Es una de las mejores defensas del elemento magnético y es posible usar el jutsu suspendido en el aire.

 **Usuarios** : Gaara – Shinki

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Genkai– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Magnético

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Estilo de Agua: Mar creciente:** El usuario arroja una gran bocanada de agua desde su boca logrando inundar una superficie de tamaño considerable. El impacto del jutsu puede causar desde un simple desbalance hasta un gran golpe. Se suele usar en combinación del jutsu Estilo de Rayo: Flecha de Trueno.

 **Usuarios** : Boruto – Hanabi – Orochimaru

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **Elemento:** Agua

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Estilo de Rayo: Flecha de Trueno:** Enfocando el chakra tipo rayo en la palma de la mano se puede crear una especie de flecha que al ser lanzada adquiere una gran velocidad y poder de penetración. Puede usarse conjuntamente con el jutsu Estilo de Agua: Mar creciente para crear un choque de olas electrificadas.

 **Usuarios** : Boruto – Hanabi Hyuga

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **Elemento:** Rayo

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Arena de Hierro: Guillotinas:** Manipulando la arena de hierro se puede generar grandes Cuchillas de forma triangular que pueden cambiar de dirección de ataque de acuerdo al requerimiento del usuario.

 **Usuarios** : Shinki

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Genkai– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **Elemento:** Magnético

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Flujo de la Cascada de Arena Movediza:** Utilizando los minerales de la tierra el usuario del jutsu puede generar una especie de Tsunami enorme con el objetivo de golpear y ahogar a su oponente. Demanda un muy buen control de chakra y genera un gran cansancio en el usuario.

 **Usuarios** : Gaara – Shinki

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Genkai– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Magnético

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Paso Suave, Puño de León:** Jutsu de nivel avanzado, es una versión menor del **Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León.** El usuario exterioriza su chakra desde el antebrazo hasta su puño mientras va tomando forma de un león. La técnica posee la habilidad de drenar chakra, por lo cual aplicarse en taijutsu brinda una gran ventaja. Se requiere de un excelente control de chakra.

 **Usuarios** : Boruto

 **Tipo** : Hijutsu – Jutsu de Absorción de Chakra – Kekkei Genkai– Kinjutsu – Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Paso suave Puño de León Espiral:** Es un jutsu que resulta de la combinación de un Rasengan y un Paso Suave, Puño de León. Debido a que es un jutsu de colaboración el chakra que toma la figura de león incrementa su tamaño. La técnica logra lanzarse pero puede causar adormecimiento y/o dolor muscular en los brazos debido al gran poder concentrado.

 **Usuarios** : Boruto

 **Tipo** : Hijutsu – Jutsu de Absorción de Chakra – Kekkei Genkai– Kinjutsu – Ninjutsu – Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas:** El usuario expulsa una gran cantidad de chakra desde todos sus _tenketsu_ (puntos de chakra) mientras hace girar su cuerpo logrando una semiesfera que repele prácticamente cualquier ataque. Dependiendo de la fuerza y habilidades del usuario puede incrementar el alcance y la velocidad de rotación del jutsu.

 **Usuarios** : Boruto – Hanabi Hyuga – Hiashi Hyuga – Hinata Hyuga – Natsume Hyuga

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu – Kekkei Genkai– Kinjutsu – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **Elemento:** Rayo


	7. C7: Dos Objetivos

**Notas del Autor**

Quisiera empezar por desearles a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo (lo sé, medio mes tarde) y agradecer el hecho que aún sigan la historia. Lamento no poder subir los capítulos tan seguido como me gustaría, a pesar que la historia ya está planeada generalmente solo escribo en las noches/madrugadas. Debo aceptar que a veces no me convence la narración/desarrollo de los combates por lo cual invierto mayor tiempo en ellos al igual que en el Fanbook (descripción de jutsus y personajes). Trataré de resumir en lo posible eso último. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.

 **.**

 **.**

La amenaza se hace presente, un ataque insospechado de quien se creía un fiel aliado. Incertidumbre, furia, motivos inciertos.

Los personajes y jutsus de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El concepto del Fic, los nuevos personajes y jutsus creados y descritos para esta historia me pertenecen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo: 7** Dos Objetivos

En solo un instante, antes que Boruto desactivara su supuesto Byakugan ocurrieron algunos hechos importantes. Lo último que Boruto logró detectar gracias a su dojutsu fue a cuatro personas que aparecieron al lado de Naruto, como si alguien los hubiera invocado.

La mayoría de shinobis encargados de la seguridad detectaron la gran cantidad de chakra que se dirigía hacia el estadio. Sabían que ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad o fuerza suficiente para siquiera intentar detener el ataque, pero no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Es demasiado chakra, pero debo de intentarlo —Haciendo gala de una gran velocidad, Shirono, actual líder Anbu de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, se ubicó a las afueras del estadio. Cubriendo una gran área con el chakra que expulsaba de la parte superior de su cuerpo, formó una especie de nube azul lo suficientemente grande para almacenar en su interior el jutsu de Sasuke.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hanabi! —Previo intercambio de miradas con Sakura, dando a entender que deberá estar pendiente de Orochimaru, Hiashi y sus dos hijas se posicionaron en la parte más alta del estadio, a varios metros por encima de la kunoichi Shirono—. ¡Prepárense!

—Kiba, cuida a Himawari y Sarada por favor —con tono de preocupación, Hinata se dirigía a su antiguo compañero de equipo que en pocos segundos estuvo al lado de Sakura.

— **«Parálisis de las Arenas del Tiempo»** —La «Flecha de Indra» lanzada por Sasuke quedó atrapada en la nube de chakra que generó Shirono, evitando que impactara directamente en el estadio. La técnica que utilizó generalmente servía para detener el tiempo en el área cubierta por el chakra de su usuario, pero en está ocasión apenas y lograba ralentizar el ataque enemigo.

— ¡Hermana!, el jutsu que intentas detener es demasiado poderoso —El nerviosismo en Kurono era evidente, su hermana no podía contener por mucho tiempo tan devastadora técnica y las consecuencias del kinjutsu que acababa de usar para tratar de detenerlo serían graves—. **«Sacralización:** _ **Nairu**_ **»** —Haciendo un pequeño corte en su pulgar y escribiendo unos kanjis en la palma derecha con su sangre, Kurono estaba listo para iniciar su ninjutsu médico a distancia. Se enfocó en curar el daño muscular ejercido por la «Parálisis de Arenas del Tiempo» y transferir su chakra para fortalecer el jutsu de su hermana.

Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Hibana, Masato, Áten, Moegi y otros shinobis rápidamente auxiliaban a los espectadores que estaban cerca del lugar donde impactaría el jutsu de Sasuke. Amón se encargaba de bajar a la mayor parte del público con ayuda de sus **«Hilos de Chakra»**. Gracias a él, se pudo completar en poco tiempo el traslado de los asistentes al lado oeste del estadio.

—Cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis… hermano, ya no tenemos más chakra —Shirono apenas conseguía mantener el jutsu, cedería en cualquier momento pese a la ayuda de Kurono, quien también sentía el cansancio provocado por el uso excesivo de chakra.

—Es sorprendente que ese jutsu durara tanto tiempo, sin duda los shinobis de la Arena han entrenado mucho. Creo que no está de más ayudar. Mitsuki, mantente cerca de Kiba, ayúdalo a proteger a Himawari y Sarada. **«Estilo de Madera: Crecimiento de Árboles Frondosos»** —Con innegable precisión Orochimaru hizo crecer una gran cantidad de árboles para cambiar el curso del ataque de Sasuke hacia la parte superior del estadio, justo a escasos segundos que la técnica del líder Anbu de la Arena culminara—. Lo siento Hiashi, al parecer mi jutsu tampoco fue suficiente.

— **«Formación Atria: Ocho Trigramas Palma Celestial de la Pared del Vacío»** —Apoyando su pie izquierdo en el hombro derecho de su padre y el pie derecho en el hombro izquierdo de su hermana mayor, Hanabi junto a Hinata y Hiashi lanzaron un total de seis potentes olas de chakra generando así un triángulo inscrito en uno mayor. El jutsu de colaboración fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dirigir la «Flecha de Indra» hacia el cielo, causando daños menores a la estructura del estadio.

Un segundo ataque tan veloz como el primero logró atravesar los firmes muros del estadio, felizmente sin herir a algún espectador o shinobi. Esta vez el atroz jutsu fue directamente al palco donde se encontraban los Kages.

— **«Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina»** —Karin logró atrapar con su hijutsu el proyectil óseo que lanzó el enemigo, gracias a sus habilidades mejoradas en ninjutsu conjuntamente a su increíble habilidad sensorial. Aun así, la fuerza del jutsu era tal que el actual Mizukage tuvo que intervenir.

— **«Liberación Hiramekarei - Martillo»** —Con un gran salto y un contundente golpe, Chojuro terminó por desviar totalmente el sorpresivo ataque.

Mientras ello ocurría, la reacción de los jueces del encuentro fue igual de rápida. Kankuro usó a su marioneta **«Hormiga Negra»** para colocar el cuerpo de Shinki dentro de la misma y acercarlo a su lado; Suigetsu estiró su brazo con el **«Estilo de Agua: Contenedor Burbuja de Agua»** protegiendo a Hanami; Mirai usó su jutsu **«Esfera de Protección»** creando una pequeña zona esférica muy resistente alrededor del cuerpo cansado de Boruto. Los tres genin se encontraban resguardados mientras el temeroso y consternado público en general se iba ubicando cerca al lado oeste del estadio, donde minutos antes luchaban los exhaustos hijos de los líderes de Aldea.

A pesar de vivir en tiempos de paz, Naruto y los demás kages habían trazado un plan de evacuación ante cualquier evento fortuito, pero jamás imaginaron que la interrupción fuera realizada por Sasuke Uchiha. Tanto Ino Yamanaka como Karin Uzumaki se ubicaron en el centro del estadio, para cumplir los roles de comunicación y detección respectivamente.

Por otro lado, no solo el sorpresivo atentado contra los Exámenes Chunin inquietó a Naruto, las cuatro personas que aparecieron en un instante al lado de los cinco Kages sorprendieron a todos, en especial a los escoltas que se disponían a atacar, acción que no se llevó a cabo al reconocerlos rápidamente. Se trataba de Shinobis del Consejo de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas: Raido Namiashi, Genma Shiranui e Iwashi Tatami, quienes hicieron acto de presencia gracias al **«Jutsu: Formación Trueno Volador».** La cuarta persona se trataba de Shion, quien solicitó ser transportada con los Kages por la gravedad de su visión futura.

—Naruto…

—Shion… —Sin necesidad de intercambiar otras palabras, el mensaje reflejado por esos ojos lavanda de la sacerdotisa eran descifrados por los azules ojos del Hokage—. Empecemos. Kurotsuchi, por favor encárgate de la seguridad de los señores feudales. Darui, los aldeanos se están ubicando al oeste del estadio, te encargo su protección.

 **.**

* * *

A miles de kilómetros de los sucesos mencionados, un ser nacido de las sombras estiraba su brazo apuntando al frente, hizo aparecer una mancha negra que se propagaba en una de las caras de la gran barrera que protegía el interior de la Aldea Oculta en el Ocaso. Esa mancha tomaba la forma una puerta por la cual el misterioso sujeto transferiría su jutsu.

—No debería despertarme para este tipo de cosas, espero que no tarden mucho. **«** _ **Jigokumon no Keiyakusho**_ **»**

* * *

 **.**

—Naruto, conozco ambos jutsus y sé que tú también —Se dirigía al Hokage con seriedad, Gaara había reconocido la «Flecha de Indra» de Sasuke y sabía que ese misil compuesto por una gran capa ósea tuvo que ser hecho por un miembro del supuestamente extinto clan Kaguya, según los pocos registros brindados años atrás por la Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina y por su batalla contra Kimimaro.

—Lord Hokage, a unos mil doscientos metros al Este se detectan cuatro poderosos chakras, uno de ellos es el de Sasuke quien empieza a acercarse al estadio. Un quinto chakra salió del rango sensorial de Lady Karin, al parecer con dirección al País del Fuego. –informaba Ino a los Kages y escoltas mediante su **«Jutsu de Transmisión de Cuerpo y Mente»** , repitiendo todos los datos facilitados por Karin—.También se registraron cerca de cuatrocientos chakras distintos alrededor del estadio.

—Permítanme ganarles algo de tiempo. Akatsuchi, apoya a Darui con los aldeanos —Bajando hasta el campo de batalla, Kurotsuchi reunió el suficiente chakra para incrementar la defensa en general—. **«Estilo de Tierra: Doble Muralla de Tierra»**. Señores Feudales, en esta ocasión yo me encargaré de su seguridad, por favor manténganse juntos —Dos enormes murallas rodearon el perímetro del estadio, los centenares de shinobis que Karin detectó empezaron a caminar por la primera muralla que se derrumbaría intencionalmente para aplastar a los invasores.

— ¿Logras detectar algún cambio en el chakra de Sasuke? –cuestionaba Naruto, que aún no entendía el accionar de su mejor amigo.

—Ninguno. No es algún genjutsu, o técnica de manipulación. De acuerdo con la dirección del ataque, es posible pensar que su objetivo era Orochimaru, pero considerando que él estaba junto a Sakura y Sarada… —Ino miraba fijamente a Karin, quien tampoco entendía cuál era el verdadero objetivo de tan despiadado ataque.

—Creo que los shinobis de la Arena y de la Hoja pueden encargarse de los intrusos, pero Sasuke y los otros tres sujetos son un tema aparte. —Gaara reflexionaba, mientras trataba de entender lo que pasaba en los pensamientos de Naruto.

—Trescientos cuarenta y seis shinobis sobrevivieron al derrumbe de la muralla falsa y están escalando la siguiente muralla. Los Tres sujetos que estaban quietos empezaron a moverse —Ino mantenía informado a los Kages.

—Lord Kazekage, el público en general se encuentra en el terreno de batalla del estadio, la evacuación se completó a totalidad.

—Muy bien Horu, reúnete con tus hermanos. Kurotsuchi…

—Estamos en eso. **«Estilo de Tierra: Bunker Subterráneo»** —. Tanto la Tsuchikage como su escolta utilizaron su jutsu para crear sólidas construcciones bajo tierra. En el caso de Kurotsuchi, uno de menor tamaño para resguardar a los Señores Feudales que eran escudados por su propia guardia privada, mientras que Akatsuchi generó un búnker muy amplio para albergar y defender a los aldeanos junto a Darui, Moegi y Shino. Las estructuras se desplazaban por debajo de la tierra para ubicarse fuera del rango de peligro.

— **«Invocación: Triple pirámide de Hawara»** —El jutsu de colaboración de los hermanos Amón, Áten y Horu se erigía en forma de tres grandes pirámides sobre el campo de batalla del estadio. La estructura central de menor tamaño poseía una gran barrera de protección, permitiendo reconstruir la pirámide en caso de recibir daño. En ella se protegía a Karin, Ino, Shirono, los jueces de los Exámenes Chunin, los genin participantes, Kiba, Sakura, Sarada, Himawari, Mitsuki y a los shinobi que necesiten asistencia médica, quienes serían atendidos por Horu y Kurono; la estructura de la derecha era vigilada por Amón, quien se encontraba sobre esta con sus veinte marionetas Karnak, vigilantes para iniciar la batalla; por último, la pirámide de la izquierda contaba con trampas camufladas con genjutsus por toda su área, siendo Áten, el responsable de su protección.

—Shion ¿Esto es lo que presagiaba tu visión? —preguntaba Naruto con tono preocupado.

—No, pero debemos proteger a…

—Lord Hokage, Sasuke está a menos de doscientos metros del estadio, concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra.

Gaara, Shion, Chojuro y Naruto, seguidos de Matsuri, Rock Lee, Genma, Raido e Iwashi se movilizaron en dirección a la muralla creada por Kurotsuchi, donde se encontraban chunin, jounin y miembros Anbu que iniciaban la batalla contra el grupo de shinobis que pertenecían a la Aldea Oculta de la Cerradura, del País de las Llaves.

—Será mejor que me ocupe de Sasuke —con cierto pesar, Naruto se preparaba para utilizar su «Jutsu: Clones de Sombra», pero fue repentinamente detenido por unas pequeñas serpientes que rodearon sus brazos.

—Ciertamente no hay shinobi que pueda dar una batalla a Sasuke de igual a igual más que tú, Lord Hokage, pero si lo que vimos es correcto, entre los tres sujetos que se están acercando, al menos uno pertenece al clan Kaguya. Quien sabe que habilidades posean los otros dos.

— ¿Qué sugieres Orochimaru? —Aunque Naruto estaba consternado, sabía que despreciar los consejos del Sannin sería poco sensato.

—Si no me equivoco el Kazekage ya tiene experiencia luchando contra un miembro del clan Kaguya, su defensa y conocimiento del campo de batalla son su mejor arma en este momento. Luego que recolecten información pueden solicitar refuerzos.

— ¿Piensas encargarte de Sasuke solo?

—Claro que no. Aunque sería interesante luchar con todo mi poder después de mucho tiempo —La sonrisa de Orochimaru transmitía un extraño sentimiento.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Detenerlo. Hiashi puede apoyarme para disipar los genjutsus; Shion tiene la habilidad para combatir el Susanoo; entre el Mizukage y yo podemos atacar y restringir sus movimientos. Es probable que hayan conseguido manipular a Sasuke mediante algún jutsu, pero lo curioso es que no lo asesinaron. Están buscando algo más, debes de proteger a Sarada.

Sakura estaba petrificada. Lo mencionado por Orochimaru tiene mucho sentido ¿Por qué utilizar a Sasuke para el ataque? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Sarada está en peligro? Las dudas invadían su mente.

— ¡Sasuke está a cincuenta metros! —informaba Ino con tono inquietante, el Uchiha empleaba un cuerpo incompleto de su Susanoo para movilizarse.

—Genma, Raido, Iwashi, trasladen a Sarada y Sakura al "tercer punto" del País del Fuego. Orochimaru… detengan a Sasuke. Gaara, ocupémonos de esos tres.

Los shinobis empezaron a moverse pero Orochimaru se detuvo a mitad de camino, haciendo que su grupo también se detenga. Con la Hiramekarei a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y con el Byakugan de Hiashi atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, Orochimaru plantó una razonable duda en el líder del clan Hyuga.

—Puede darse el caso, que no solo busquen el dojutsu del clan Uchiha —el intenso cruce de miradas entre el penetrante Byakugan y los ambarinos ojos del Sannin podía ser captado por todo ninja sensor presente.

—Padre, por favor cuida de Himawari y Boruto, debo ser yo quien ayude a Lord Orochimaru.

—Pero Hinata…

—El jutsu que logré dominar será de ayuda para evitar la ofensiva de Sasuke—Con determinación, Hinata imploraba cambiar de lugar con su padre.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y sin pronunciar palabra alguna Hiashi accedió a la decisión de su primogénita, encaminándose a resguardar a sus nietos. Naruto, Gaara y sus escoltas se encontraban a dos metros del punto donde Hiashi y sus hijas desviaron el ataque de Sasuke.

—Lord Hokage, los tres sujetos se encuentran a trescientos metros del estadio, al parecer uno de ellos está acumulando chakra para un nuevo ataque.

—Rock Lee, adelántate.

— ¡Sí! **«La sexta puerta,** **la Puerta de la Visión, ¡Abierta!»** —Prosiguiendo con la apertura del _Keimon_ ubicado en su estómago, Rock Lee dio un gran salto y lanzó múltiples patadas a una asombrosa velocidad—. **«Despertar del Avestruz»** —El poderoso taijutsu usado por el escolta del Hokage cursó una trayectoria parabólica, las continuas patadas se juntaron en una única onda de choque cubierta por una amplia llamarada que impactó en una gran estructura ósea. La invocación del enemigo constaba de dos enormes cuerpos esqueléticos de veinticinco metros de altura, constituido desde el cráneo hasta el coxis que se apoyaba en el suelo.

—Sin duda tu **«Jutsu de Invocación: Dúo Gashadokuro»** sigue contando con una excelente defensa, Kyo —mencionaba sonriente Shizeki. No era para menos, la técnica de Kyo apenas había sufrido contadas fisuras menores, demostrando la eficaz defensa del miembro del clan Kaguya.

Luego del ataque de Rock Lee, parte de la muralla creada por Kurotsuchi fue destruida junto con una fracción del estadio, Sasuke penetró con relativa facilidad la rápida defensa realizada por la Tsuchikage, mediante el uso del cuerpo parcial de Susanoo. Tras la intempestiva entrada del Uchiha, varios chunin y jounin de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena y de la Aldea Oculta de la Cerradura quedaron heridos. Con cautela, el escuadrón de marionetistas auxiliaba a sus magullados compañeros quienes serían curados en la pirámide vigilada por Horu. Culminado con el rescate, el resto de Shinobis se alejaron del lugar para que Orochimaru, Chojuro, Shion y Hinata pasaran a la primera línea de batalla, estaban listos para encarar a Sasuke y evitar que cumpla cualquiera que sea su objetivo.

—A este paso seguirán causando destrucción en la Aldea, no se los permitiré —con evidente fiereza, Gaara movilizaba su arena, preparándose para el contraataque.

—No me esperaba que tuvieran una defensa capaz de detener el ataque de la Sexta Puerta. Esperemos que Orochimaru y los demás logren detener a Sasuke. Rock Lee ¿Estás preparado para correr hasta el desierto de Sahura? —Preocupado de que la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena siga bajo el ataque enemigo, Naruto planeaba trasladar el combate a la parte más alejada del País del Viento, un desierto con escasa fauna y nula presencia de aldeanos.

—Estoy preparado para la acción, ¡Al igual que mi poder de la juventud!

—Nosotros ganaremos tiempo mientras medimos sus habilidades —Sacando un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo, Naruto invoca un kunai especial, más grande que las armas habituales, con curiosos sellos en la hoja y de color llamativo, atributo que rápidamente fue reconocido por Rock Lee debido a que fue un regalo de Tenten—. Lleva este Kunai contigo, creo que veinte minutos es un tiempo razonable.

— ¡Claro que no! Estaré en ese lugar en quince…no, diez minutos si es necesario —agregaba Rock Lee con gran entusiasmo.

—Solo usa la Sexta puerta, estaremos preparados en quince minutos.

—Será mejor que también lleves esta brújula, no solo te servirá de guía —Gaara entregaba el pequeño instrumento de orientación. Rock Lee se alejó a gran velocidad.

La lucha por detener a Sasuke dio inicio. Con las demás batallas por todo el perímetro restante del estadio, los búnker subterráneos movilizándose a una zona más segura y las pirámides como objetivo de los enemigos, el grupo formado por Orochimaru contaba con al menos tres quintos del área del estadio para enfrentar al Uchiha.

— **«** _ **Chigiri Touhou: Kekkai Parambassis Ranga**_ **»** — Liberando una gran cantidad de chakra al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con su Hiramekarei, Chojuro creaba una especie de barrera en forma de muro cristalino que cercaba y proporcionaba mayor protección a las estructuras creadas por los hermanos de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

Luego de realizar unos doce sellos, Hinata acumulaba chakra en sus manos para liberar un jutsu que requiere cierto tiempo de preparación, a pesar de haberlo dominado hace pocos años. Shion sostenía su Campana Sagrada, arma con forma de _tekkou_ que generalmente usaba en ceremonias de purificación. Todos estaban esperando alguna pronunciación del Uchiha quien permanecía parado frente a ellos, callado, inexpresivo. Sasuke tenía algunos cortes y suciedad en su traje producto de la batalla contra el grupo de tres Anbu que solicitó como apoyo para su investigación. Quien no podía disimular la emoción era Orochimaru, parecía que toda la serie de acontecimientos se asociaran adecuadamente para esta situación.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, Sasuke —Avanzando, Orochimaru se retiraba la túnica que vestía, mostrando su armadura de batalla shinobi, armamento que no usaba hace muchos años en una batalla real.

—Creí que Naruto me enfrentaría, parece que decidió luchar contra…

—No importa a quien se enfrente el Hokage, deberías concentrarte en tu batalla—interrumpió el Sannin, como intentando que Sasuke no revelara información.

—Así que cuatro contra uno, me parece un poco injusto —mencionaba Sasuke mientras desenvainaba su espada, aun protegido por su Susanoo parcial.

—Significa que ¿Pedirás refuerzos? —agregaba el Mizukage, apuntando su Hiramekarei en dirección al Uchiha.

—Me malinterpretas Chojuro, me parece injusto que ustedes solo sean cuatro. **«Chidori Kouken»** —mediante la canalización de chakra en su espada, Sasuke lanza cuatro potentes descargas eléctricas de gran alcance.

Orochimaru y los demás apenas lograron esquivar el ataque, mientras Sasuke se disponía a cruzar la barrera del Mizukage y adentrarse en las pirámides en busca de su objetivo.

—No permitiremos que avances tan fácilmente. **«Estilo de Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles»** —Orochimaru se encargó de frenar el avance de Sasuke con una gran cantidad de árboles que crecieron delante de la barrera de Chojuro—. Es momento de quebrar el Susanoo —mencionada la señal, Shion y Hinata se adelantaron para atacar.

—Ustedes dos… —Elevando ambos brazos del Susanoo que estaban cubiertos por las llamas de Amaterasu, Sasuke intentaba aplastar a la esposa del Hokage y a la sacerdotisa.

Utilizando las palmas juntas de Hinata como punto de apoyo para impulsarse, Shion dio un gran salto hasta ubicarse en el hombro derecho del Susanoo de Sasuke que solo había completado de formarse desde la mitad del cuerpo hasta la parte superior.

— **«Rotación Celestial Absoluta de los Ocho Trigramas»** —Con gran esfuerzo Hinata logró desviar los golpes envueltos en flamas negras.

Para iniciar el contraataque el Mizukage saltaba entre los árboles que seguía generando Orochimaru con el kekkei genkai adquirido tras la posesión del cuerpo de Zetsu. Shion golpeó fuertemente el cuello del Susanoo con su campana Sagrada. Su ataque **«Gokoku-jinja»** es la ofensiva más efectiva contra el dojutsu de Sasuke. La sacerdotisa generó un agujero de un metro de diámetro que Chojuro aprovecharía para restringir los movimientos del Uchiha.

— **«Liberación Hiramekarei – Báculo Creciente»** —Con impresionante velocidad el actual jefe de los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla hizo extender su espada que adoptó una forma cilíndrica, ingresando por la abertura creada por Shion. El golpe que Sasuke recibió fue lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para estampar su cuerpo contra el suelo, desvaneciendo el Susanoo y formando nubes de polvo por el terminante impacto.

A menos de trescientos metros de la batalla contra el Uchiha, Matsuri, Gaara y Naruto se encontraban cara a cara con Hariken y Shizeki, quienes permanecían tranquilos, mientras Kyo Kaguya expresaba su impaciencia por empezar la batalla contra el Kazekage.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué atacan la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena? Y… ¿Qué le hicieron a Sasuke? —Molesto, Naruto dirigía sus preguntas a los tres sujetos frente a él.

— ¿Sasuke? Creo que te refieres al nuevo miembro de nuestra aldea—añadía Shizeki, con una expresión de burla en el rostro.

—Kyo, espera a las órdenes de… —Hariken trataba de advertir a su compañero quien extraía desde sus hombros ambos húmeros que culminaban en forma puntiaguda.

—La única razón para aceptar esta misión fue para luchar contra el Kazekage, así que eso haré —sin mirar a su compañero Uzumaki, Kyo observaba fijamente a Gaara.

El Kazekage había atrapado eficazmente a los Shinobis atacantes, incluyendo a su escolta y al Hokage en un área semiesférica con su jutsu **« Karaburu Houjin Domu»** , ello ayudaría a evitar mayores deterioros a la Aldea.

—Interesante barrera, me pregunto si será lo suficientemente resistente para restringir los ataques de Kyo —Shizeki permanecía tranquilo, con una sonrisa que incomodaba a Naruto.

Las nubes de polvo creadas por el violento ataque del Mizukage se iban disipando. Grande fue la sorpresa al revelarse que en realidad el ataque de Chojuro impactó en el cuerpo de Orochimaru, quien yacía aplastado en el suelo.

— **«Amenotejikara: Ni no Dan»** completado—Apareciendo furtivamente detrás de Chojuro, el Sharingan de Sasuke aplicó un genjutsu que atrapó al Mizukage en una pesadilla donde era atacado por los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla de la generación anterior.

— **«Gokoku-jinja» —** El golpe que intenta acertarShion con su Campana Sagrada fue esquivado por Sasuke.

— **«Shouteiuchi» —** Acto seguido **,** Hinata intenta golpear la caja torácica del Uchiha para afectar sus pulmones pero su taijutsu es evadido parcialmente, pues solo logró que un golpe impactara en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Distanciándose de sus adversarios, Sasuke reflexionaba sobre el hecho de haber iniciado su ataque con la «Flecha de Indra», jutsu que abarcó gran cantidad de su chakra. Con el brazo izquierdo herido internamente y sin la capacidad total de poder moldear chakra de forma adecuada, era claro que luchar contra la sacerdotisa que repele su Susanoo; el Sannin que conoce gran parte de su estilo de pelea; la heredera Hyuga que acababa de liberar al Mizukage de su **«Iatsu Sharingan»** y Chojuro con una espada muy versátil no sería una tarea fácil.

— **«Jagei Jubaku» —** Haciendo emerger tres grandes serpientes blancas desde el suelo, Orochimaru logró que una sustancia especial salpicara cerca al rostro de Sasuke, líquido que fue arrojado por una de sus voraces invocaciones; el Sannin había evitado el ataque de Chojuro mediante su **«Jutsu: Clon de Serpiente».**

—Dudo que uno de tus venenos tenga efecto en mí, Orochimaru —limpiándose la sustancia del rostro y recuperando las _tomoes_ en su dojutsu, Sasuke se preparaba para utilizar su poderosa técnica ilusoria— **«Genjutsu: Rinnegan».**

—Justo a tiempo. El veneno, si lo quieres llamar así, es una composición que neutraliza los efectos del Rinnegan, por supuesto esto incluye a los jutsus que deriven del mismo —El brebaje al que hacía referencia el Sannin fue producto de una extensiva investigación del cuerpo de Madara, luego de culminada la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

—Maldita serpiente… —Sasuke se notaba claramente fastidiado.

La batalla continuó. Incluso sin su mejor dojutsu y con la mano sin poder canalizar chakra apropiadamente, Sasuke mostró un gran despliegue de kenjutsu, igualando a Chojuro quien usaba la Hiramekarei en distintas formas y a Orochimaru quien blandía y alargaba su Kusanagi a voluntad. Shion y Hinata participaban en la ofensiva con su taijutsu pero a pesar de ello, el Uchiha lograba estar igualado a sus cuatro adversarios.

—No esperaba menos de Sasuke—Orochimaru, quien encabezaba la ofensiva tomaba un pequeño respiro.

—Tu idea de formar este equipo fue excelente, pero apenas y logramos contener los ataques de Sasuke, tenemos que…

—El Chakra de Sasuke… desapareció por un par de segundos — Ino interrumpía la conversación del Mizukage y el Sannin.

—Su cuerpo no cambio de lugar, no hizo ningún movimiento, pero su red de chakra se desvaneció por unos segundos —Hinata describía la variación que observó con su Byakugan.

—Este chakra, no puede ser… debería estar muerto —Karin no podía creer que ese sujeto apareciera en un momento como este.

—Imposible, aparecieron dos más, acaso son…

En total, tres sujetos aparecieron al lado de Sasuke para equilibrar la cantidad de participantes en la pelea. Reagrupándose con los demás, Orochimaru mostraba algo de preocupación, después de todo aparecía frente a sus ojos el shinobi que logró sellarlo hace tantos años. Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi activaron su Sharingan, observando detenidamente a cada uno de sus adversarios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jutsus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Parálisis de las Arenas del Tiempo:** Técnica que permite expulsar chakra de la parte superior del cuerpo, todo lo que sea atrapado en la zona de emisión del chakra queda dentro de una barrera donde se detiene el tiempo. En caso de aplicarse en individuos o jutsus de gran cantidad de chakra o ejercerse por mucho tiempo causa gran cansancio y daños físicos al usuario.

 **Usuario** : Shirono

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu– Jutsu de Barrera – Kinjutsu– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **Elemento:** Yang

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Sacralización: Nairu:** Jutsu mediante el cual se puede aplicar ninjutsu médico a distancia. El usuario usa su sangre para escribir la palabra sanación en su palma, extendiendo su brazo en dirección de la persona a tratar para iniciar el proceso.

•El término Nairu deriva de la pronunciación de Nilo (río) en japonés.

 **Usuario** : Kurono

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu– Ninjutsu médico

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **Elemento:** Yang

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Formación Atria: Ocho Trigramas Palma Celestial de la Pared del Vacío:** Es la uniónen forma de dos triángulos (uno de menor tamaño inscrito en el mayor) de la fase más poderosa de los «Ocho Trigramas Palma de la Pared del Vacío». Consume gran cantidad de chakra.

•Atria hace referencia a la estrella más brillante de la constelación Triángulo Austral

 **Usuarios** : Hiashi (con Hinata y Hanabi)

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu– Jutsu de Colaboración – Kekkei Genkai – Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Esfera de Protección:** Jutsu defensivo que genera dos corrientes de aire que se mueven en direcciones opuestas creando una esfera difícil de atravesar.

 **Usuario** : Mirai Sarutobi – Naruto Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Viento

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Jigokumon no Keiyakusho** (Contrato Oscuro con el Portal infernal):Técnica que permite abrir 2 o más portales en forma rectangular que se encuentran interconectados, permite trasladar objetos o personas y no parece tener un límite de capacidad de transporte. Mientras el jutsu se encuentre activo el usuario no puede utilizar otro jutsu.

 **Usuario** : Youma Hagoromo

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu– Jutsu de Barrera – Jutsu Espacio Temporal– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Oscuridad (meiton)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Estilo de Tierra: Doble Muralla de Tierra:** Jutsu que permite proteger zonas de gran área cercándolas con una primera muralla de gran resistencia. Una segunda muralla protege a la primera pero se desploma intencionalmente para aplastar a los enemigos.

 **Usuarios** : Kurotsuchi

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Largo

 **Elemento:** Tierra

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Estilo de Tierra: Bunker Subterráneo:** Técnica que sirve para crear una estructura bajo tierra de gran resistencia, usado generalmente para proteger a determinado grupo de personas. El usuario del jutsu es capaz de movilizarlo a una velocidad adecuada para alejarse de zonas en conflicto.

 **Usuario** : Kurotsuchi – Akatsuchi

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Tierra

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Invocación: Triple pirámide de Hawara:** Triple estructura en forma de pirámides que resguarda mediante una barrera y permite atacar con marionetas y genjutsus.

•Hawara es una ciudad de Egipto donde gobernó el faraón Amenemhat III.

 **Usuario** : Amón (junto a Áten y Horu)

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu– Jutsu de Barrera – Jutsu de colaboración – Jutsu Espacio Temporal – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Tierra – Yang – Yin

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Despertar de la Avestruz:** Serie de quince a veinte patadas que el usuario lanza hacia un punto en específico. La velocidad de cada patada es tal que el aire alrededor se incendia causando un impacto de aire a presión envuelto en llamas producto de la fricción.

 **Usuario** : Rock Lee

 **Tipo:** Kinjutsu– Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Mediano a largo

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Jutsu de Invocación: Dúo Gashadokuro:** Par de invocaciones humanoides esqueléticas, su tamaño puede variar dependiendo del chakra que utilice su usuario. Están conformadas desde la cabeza hasta el coxis (medio cuerpo), aun así puede movilizarse. Tiene una dureza mucho mayor a las estructuras o extensiones óseas que se pueden realizar con el Shikotsumyaku. Por el esfuerzo y chakra que requiere la invocación, su usuario necesita un par de minutos para acceder nuevamente al uso del Kekkei Genkai.

•Gashadokuro hace referencia al yokai que representa a los muertos por inanición, por lo que tienen aspecto esquelético.

 **Usuario** : Kyo Kaguya

 **Tipo:** Jutsu Espacio Temporal – Kekkei Genkai– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Shikotsumyaku

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Chigiri Touhou: Kekkai Parambassis Ranga** (Arte de Espada de la Niebla Sangrienta: Barrera del pez cristal) **:** Poderosabarrera que brinda protección mediante un gran muro transparente. En caso el oponente logre penetrar la barrera, los fragmentos restantes generar un ataque capaz de restringir el movimiento.

•Parambassis Ranga es la especie del pez cristal de la India.

 **Usuario** : Chojuro

 **Tipo:** Jutsu de Barrera – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Chidori Kouken:** Jutsu en el cual se canaliza el Chidori a través de una arma (espada, chokuto, tanto, entre otros) para amplificar su alcance y poder.

 **Usuario** : Sasuke

 **Tipo:** Flujo de Chakra – Kenjutsu – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto a mediano

 **Elemento:** Rayo

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Karaburu Houjin Domu** (Ley de Formación Cúpula Karaburu) **:** Barrera en forma semiesférica que atrapa a aliados y enemigos. Está compuesta por un aire caliente y pesado, capaz de soportar poderosas ofensivas. En caso de ser necesario puede cambiar el curso de ataques internos o externos a conveniencia. Consume considerables cantidades de chakra.

• Karaburu es un viento caliente y seco que viene del desierto del Gobi, es conocido popularmente como vientos del diablo.

 **Usuario** : Gaara

 **Tipo:** Jutsu de Barrera– Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Largo

 **Elemento:** Viento

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Amenotejikara - Ni no Dan** (Amenotejikara – Segundo paso) **:** Con el poder del Shikou no Rinnegan (Rinnegan supremo) Sasuke puede cambiar la ubicación de una persona u objeto para que reemplace su posición actual mientras él aparece en otro lugar que enfoque con su dojutsu (a diferencia del Amenotejikara normal). Esta variante requiere mucho más chakra.

 **Usuario** : Sasuke

 **Tipo:** Dojutsu – Kekkei Genkai – Jutsu Espacio Temporal – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Rinnegan

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Gokoku-jinja:** Esta técnica consiste en enfocar chakra en el puño o algún arma (Shion utiliza su Campana Sagrada) y lanzar un golpe contundente. Este jutsu tiene la capacidad de eliminar entes espirituales por lo cual puede eliminar fácilmente técnicas como el Susanoo.

• El nombre del jutsu hace referencia a los santuarios sintoístas anteriormente conocidos como santuarios de invitación a los espíritus.

 **Usuario** : Shion

 **Tipo:** Flujo de Chakra– Kekkei Genkai– Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Shoushigan

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Shouteiuchi** (golpe de palma inferior): Fuerte golpe que se realiza con la base de la palma hacia una parte en específico del cuerpo del oponente. Puede causar severos daños permanentes de un solo golpe que solo pueden ser revertidos por el golpe similar del propio usuario.

 **Usuario** : Hinata

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu– Kekkei Genkai– taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Byakugan

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Jagei Jubaku** (Hechizo de la Autoridad de Serpientes) **:** Técnica que permiteliberar serpientes de considerable tamaño desde las extremidades como método de restricción. Generalmente las serpientes están armadas con variados venenos, paralizantes o brebajes que anulan habilidades.

 **Usuario** : Kabuto – Anko – Mitsuki – Orochimaru – Sasuke

 **Tipo:** Jutsu Espacio Temporal – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Iatsu Sharingan:** Usando un Sharingan normal el usuario puede provocar un potente genjutsu en el adversario creando diversas pesadillas, desmoronando al contrincante en poco tiempo.

 **Usuario** : Sarada Uchiha – Sasuke Uchiha

 **Tipo:** Dojutsu – Genjutsu – Kekkei Genkai

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan

 **Elemento:** Yin

 **.**

 **.**

 **Personajes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Orochimaru:** Uno de los Legendarios Sannin. Culminada la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi estuvo viviendo unos años en La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, su antiguo hogar. Actualmente vive en el País del Sonido vigilado por Yamato y algunos Anbu del escuadrón especial (a cargo de Sasuke). Estuvo apoyando a distintas aldeas que atacó en la antigüedad para tratar de expiar sus pecados. Sigue realizando investigaciones en su laboratorio, las cuales son revisadas por el Séptimo Hokage.

 **Rango:** Líder de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido – Legendario Sannin

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua –Fuego – Rayo– Tierra – Viento – Yang – Yin

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Madera **(** Agua Tierra **)**

 **Habilidad Especial:** Regeneración

 **Armas:** Espada Kusanagi – venenos

 **Familia:**

Mitsuki (Log) – Hijo mayor

Mitsuki – Hijo menor

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Genma Shiranui:** De actitud imparcial, generalmente tranquilo y seguro de si mismo. Fue entrenado por Minato Namikaze para aprender el Jutsu: Formación Trueno Volador. Aplicó esos conocimientos para combinarlo con sus propias armas y naturalezas de chakra.

 **Rango:** Consejero del Hokage

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Rayo – Viento

 **Armas:** Senbon

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Raido Namiashi:** De actitud seria, algo callado y de gran habilidad para el kenjutsu. Fue entrenado por Minato Namikaze para aprender el Jutsu: Formación Trueno Volador. Dedicó a perfeccionar su taijutsu y kinjutsu.

 **Rango:** Consejero del Hokage

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego – Yang

 **Armas:** Espadas – Kokuto

 **.**

 **.**

 **(#) Iwashi Tatami:** Shinobi seguro de sus habilidades. Fue entrenado por Minato Namikaze para aprender el Jutsu: Formación Trueno Volador. Aprendió a desarrollar jutsus de Barrera y destrucción de barreras gracias a las enseñanzas de Kushina Uzumaki.

 **Rango:** Consejero del Hokage

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Yang

 **Armas:** Espadas

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Hibana:** Sensei del equipo Shinki. Otros datos serán revelados en el capítulo de su futura batalla.

•Su nombre significa chispa, relacionado al efecto que produce al ejecutar los jutsus relacionados a su Kekkei Genkai.

 **Rango:** Jounin – Ex Lider Anbu

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego – Rayo

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Centella (Fuego + Rayo)

 **Armas:** Espadas

 **Familia:**

Pakura – Tía (fallecida)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Masato Sakai:** Segundo al mano del escuadro Anbu de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

•Nombrado en honor a Masato Sakai, responsable de las investigaciones de geoglifos en Nazca.

 **Rango:** Anbu

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Tierra – Viento – Yang

 **Armas:** Espadas – Pergaminos

 **.**

 **.**


	8. C8 Causas del suicidio

Buen día con todos. Quisiera empezar disculpándome por la extensa demora al subir este y posiblemente los siguientes capítulos. La Universidad, los trabajos de medio tiempo y sobretodo mi salud no me han permitido avanzar la historia al ritmo que me gustaría. A manera de compensación, esperando que sea recibido de la mejor manera, presento en este capítulo cosas que siempre me han intrigado y que lamentablemente los databook apenas y mencionan. Espero que este "pequeño" paréntesis en la historia sea de su agrado, así como lo fue para mi redactarlo. De igual forma, recordarles que después de la historia sigue la descripción de personajes y jutsus, pueden saltarse esa parte si desean, para mi es un método que sirve para ordenar mis ideas, aunque también agrego algunos detalles interesantes. Sin más demora, y disculpándome nuevamente, los invito a entretenerse con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8: Causas del suicidio**

No se trataba de un genjutsu, tampoco de alguna clase de transformación o algo similar. La idea de pensar que la presencia de los adversarios corresponda al jutsu «Kuchiyose: Edo tensei» no tenía sentido. Los cuerpos que se encontraban junto a Sasuke no poseían la característica piel gris, rastro de grietas u otras imperfecciones propias del kinjutsu. No había duda, frente a los líderes de Aldea y esposa del Hokage se encontraban vivos los padres y hermano de Sasuke, los shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y la Arena quedaron consternados por la repentina aparición de aquellos tres ninjas.

—Así que tenemos invitados inesperados. Lástima que no haya tiempo para las presentaciones. —Blandiendo su espada Kusanagi al mismo tiempo que esta se extendía, Orochimaru iniciaba su atacaba bruscamente, sabía que la sustancia que inhibía el Rinnegan perdería su efecto en poco tiempo.

—Será mejor que soliciten refuerzos —señalaba Karin mediante el jutsu de Ino—, al menos cuatro jounin o anbu más.

—Lo más probable es que Naruto necesite refuerzos, podría usar el edo tens-

—No puedo creer que sigas vivo. —Empuñado su kunai contra la Kusanagi, Itachi hizo retroceder al Sannin.

—Yo no puedo creer que los miembros del Clan Uchiha se dejen manipular fácilmente.

El venenoso comentario que llegó a oídos de Fugaku, causó que el otrora líder del clan Uchiha manifestara su Mangekyo Sharingan. Los tres tomoes de su dojutsu adoptaron la forma de una llama negra dentro de su roja pupila. Rápidamente hizo emerger un Susanoo que a pesar de no estar completo contaba con una armadura de considerable grosor y un gran abanico situado en su espalda que poseía enormes espadas en sus varillas.

— **«Gokoku-jinja»** —Anticipándose al enemigo, Shion logró acertar un golpe frontal quebrantando solo la armadura del Susanoo de Fugaku.

—Entonces será de esta manera, **«Fukinarase Komori»** —Realizando un brusco movimiento del **Tessenjiro** (abanico) de su Susanoo, Fugaku creó una potente ráfaga de viento que Shion no pudo evadir, siendo lanzada a varios metros de distancia.

Por su parte, Itachi demostraba su alto nivel de taijutsu enfrentando el kenjutsu de Orochimaru con un par de kunais. Conociendo el nivel de genjutsu de su oponente, el Sannin trataba de ir en dirección opuesta en la cual se hallaban Fugaku y Shion. Con gran habilidad, Chojuro evitaba que Sasuke avance hacia la barrera que había creado. Apoyándose en su «Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla» el Mizukage sacaba la máxima ventaja a la limitación de poderes que sufrió su contrincante.

—No lo puedo creer, tienes un gran parecido con Hanada. —Mikoto recordaba el aspecto de una kunoichi que pertenecía al mismo grupo genin de Kushina, mientras entablaba una tranquila conversación con Hinata.

—¿Tú… conociste a mi madre? —El rostro incrédulo de Hinata también transmitía preocupación.

—Así es —respondía serenamente Mikoto, al mismo tiempo que activaba su Sharingan.

* * *

 **[Inicio de Flashback]**

Una mañana en el campo de entrenamiento de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

—Equipo Ocho: Tsume Inuzuka, Kushina Uzumaki y Hanada Hyuga, ahora que son genin estarán bajo mi guía. Mi nombre es Sakumo Hatake, pero a partir de hoy pueden llamarme Sensei.

—Mi hija no pudo tener mejor maestro. —Súbitamente, aparecen frente a los presentes el jounin del clan Hyuga, junto a su alumna recién ascendida a chunin.

—¡Papá! —Sonreía Hanada al ver a su padre.

—Aijiro, es raro verte por este lugar. —Sakumo saludaba a quien fue su compañero cuando eran genin.

—Iremos como escoltas adicionales en la reunión entre los señores feudales del País del Fuego y Agua.

—Felicitaciones Mikoto, es una misión muy importante.

—Gracias. —Mikoto miraba a las nuevas genin, centrando su atención en la hija de Aijiro Hyuga—. Debemos darnos prisa sensei.

* * *

Años después, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Las tres kunoichi del equipo ocho, ahora jounin, fueron atacadas de camino a la misión de apoyo en combate al grupo de Aijiro y Sakumo. Cansadas y heridas, piensan su siguiente movimiento, una forma de cumplir exitosamente su misión. Ocultas tras una enorme roca cerca a las costas del País del Pantano, evaluaban su situación.

—¡Kuromaru! ¡Resiste!

—Tsume, permíteme revisar la herida —Con sumo cuidado, Hanada Hyuga aplicaba su ninjutsu médico al compañero canino de Tsume Inuzuka—. Sin contar la gran herida en su ojo derecho y la pérdida de su oreja izquierda, sus demás heridas no son de gravedad, ya casi termino la curación.

—¡Se acercan dos enemigos! —Con su gran capacidad olfativa Tsume logró percibir la aproximación de los shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla.

— **«Byakugan»**. Los dos sujetos que nos perseguían están a menos de ciento cincuenta metros, hay otros dos a ochocientos metros, permanecen en un mismo lugar mientras luchan contra un grupo de 6 personas.

—¿Es el grupo de Sakumo sensei?

—Así es Kushina, nuestro sensei está junto a Mikoto Uchiha, Saimaru Kamano, Tessai Togeito, Korogi Tobitake… y mi padre.

—Se suponía que seríamos el apoyo de Sakumo sensei para destruir la base de suministros de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla ubicada en el País de los Pantanos, pero el enemigo ya estaba preparado, solo vencimos a cuatro de los seis shinobis del grupo de emboscada. —Tsume se lamentaba por haber conseguido eliminar al cuarto enemigo, si se retiraban antes de esa acción probablemente lograrían reagruparse con el equipo de Sakumo y Kuromaru no hubiese resultado tan herido.

—Tenemos ventaja numérica, pero Tsume está muy cansada y Kuromaru necesita recuperarse, será mejor que nos reagrupemos con los demás equipos en las costas del País del Fuego. —Kushina sabía que los shinobis de la Niebla eran muy poderosos.

—¡Se separaron!, atacarán desde distintas direcciones. Kushina, encárgate del usuario del elemento hielo, atacará por la izquierda. Yo me encargaré de la otra Anbu.

—Entendido.

— **«Estilo de Agua: Lluvia de Shuriken»** —Gran cantidad de shuriken creadas de la humedad del ambiente atacaron directamente a Kushina. Hanyu Yuki exponía su ventaja del hecho de encontrarse cerca a la costa, logrando efectuar jutsus a mayor velocidad y con menor cantidad de chakra.

— **«Estilo de Agua: Escudo Remolino»** —Expulsando una considerable cantidad de agua por su boca, Kushina creó un escudo circular que contuvo y deshizo las shuriken de su adversario.

Mientras impactaban ambos jutsus, una densa neblina cubría el campo de batalla.

—Nada mal, pero ¿Qué harás con las shuriken que se dirigen hacia ti desde otros ángulos? —pensaba Hanyu, quien estaba dispuesto a herir a Kushina, aprovechando que la Uzumaki descuidaba su espalda al girar y detener las shuriken restantes.

— **«Garra Perforante»** —Usando su estupenda velocidad, Tsume Inuzuka causa un grave daño al pecho de Hanyu. Concentrando sus reservas de chakra en su mano izquierda, perforó el cuerpo del miembro del clan Yuki con relativa facilidad, evitando que las shuriken restantes impactaran en Kushina.

—Así que fue este jutsu el que me impidió ver a su grupo de emboscada. —A pesar de tener el Byakugan activo, Hanada se encontraba inmersa en una densa niebla que mermaba las habilidades de su dojutsu.

—Imaginamos que incluirían a miembros del clan Hyuga, pero ni ellos pueden ver a través del **«Jutsu Secreto: Niebla de advección»** , ¡prepárate para morir! —Yakinori Momochi estaba muy segura de poder asesinar a su contendiente.

—Si ese es el caso, eliminaré tu niebla…

— **«Hisenken»** —Con gran fuerza fue lanzada la Kubikiribocho, como si de un simple shuriken se tratase, la espada giraba rápidamente con el fin de cortar a su oponente a la mitad.

—Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que lanzarme tu espada. —Con las manos desnudas, mediante el **«Ninpou: Shinken Shirahadori»** Hanada logró detener el arma antes de recibir un daño mayor.

—Deseo cumplido, **«Taladro de Agua»** —Un certero golpe rodeado de agua girando a gran velocidad provocó que el cuerpo de Hanada se estampara en el suelo, mientras la Kubikiribocho caía a los pies de Yakinori.

— ¡Qué demonios! No… no puedo liberarme. —Tsume intentaba retirar su puño atrapado en el cuerpo de Hanyu sin éxito, extrañamente, sentía un frío difícil de describir.

— **«Hyoton: Yukigassen Bunshin Daibakuha»** —Revelando su cuerpo real que estuvo oculto entre la niebla, Hanyu activaba su jutsu mediante sellos con una sola mano. La explosión de su clon de hielo arrojó porciones de nieve que golpearon a Tsume y Kushina, cubriendo gran parte de sus cuerpos y restringiendo sus movimientos.

—No puedo creer que estas tres hayan acabo con los otros, son kunoichi de bajo nivel. —escupía Yakinori al mismo tiempo que recogía su Kubikiribocho.

—Debemos ir con el resto del grupo, todo indica que los otros shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas son de cuidado. Acabemos con ellas.

—Está bien, empezaré con la chica Hyuga. Serás la primera en perder la cabeza. —Con el sadismo característico de los espadachines de la niebla, Yakinori levantaba la Kubikiribocho para atacar. Repentinamente sintió un dolor en su brazo izquierdo obligándola a soltar su gran espada, seguido de la pérdida total de movilidad.

—Parece que la kunoichi de bajo nivel logró detenerte. —sonreía Hanada mientras se ponía de pie, aplicándose ninjutsu médico.

La kunoichi de la Niebla estaba segura de no haber recibido daño alguno, pero lo cierto es que segundos después de arremeter contra la kunoichi Hyuga, llegó a ser rozada levemente en su brazo con el «Puño Suave» de su rival, durante este acto, habían marcado su cuerpo con el jutsu que Kushina proporcionó a Hanada mientras esperaban a sus atacantes.

—Mi cuerpo… que clase de jutsu… —Yakinori se encontraba bajo un fuinjutsu.

— ¡Ahora Kuromaru!

— ¡Maldito perro! —Sobre el tobillo derecho de Hanyu se habían enterrado los filosos dientes de Kuromaru causando un gran dolor, al mismo tiempo, el cansado can liberó el jutsu de Kushina, impidiendo el movimiento del shinobi del clan Yuki.

—Como pudimos caer en su jutsu, las subestimamos. Este tipo de sello… una kunoichi del clan Hyuga, otra del clan Inuzuka ¿Acaso tú eres…?

—Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki. —La niebla creada por Yakinori al igual que la nieve que cubría el cuerpo de Kushina y Tsume se iban disipando gracias al «Sello Uzumaki: Confluencia de los Cuatro Remolinos» que permite paralizar el cuerpo oponente y desvanecer cualquier jutsu en ejecución por parte del enemigo.

Hanada Hyuga dejó fuera de combate a las dos shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, gracias al sello de Kushina no pudieron oponer resistencia al «Puño Suave»; era el momento de completar su misión. El grupo de Sakumo no estaba muy lejos, tenían la ventaja numérica de seis contra dos, por lo cual era extraño que la batalla no haya terminado.

A simple vista era ilógico pensar que alguien del nivel de Sakumo Hatake junto a un poderoso miembro del clan Hyuga, la sobresaliente kunoichi del clan Uchiha, el jefe del departamento de tortura e investigación de la Hoja y otros dos destacables jounin tardaran tanto en finalizar la batalla contra solo dos enemigos, pero lo cierto es que no eran shinobis cualquiera. Recientemente ascendido a jounin de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, un adolescente Mangetsu Hozuki lograba contrarrestar el ataque de los jounin de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Siendo el subordinado Ao, un joven jounin y líder de los ninjas cazadores, balanceaban sus habilidades para resistir la confrontación.

—Sakumo, esto está tardando demasiado. —Con esfuerzo se comunicaba Saimaru Kamano, jadeando por el cansancio, algo comprensible después de las extenuantes luchas contra el batallón de protección conformado por sesenta shinobis que fueron dirigidos por tres de los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla.

—Entiendo, todos estamos llegando al límite, lo mejor será que…

—Tenemos que hacer un último esfuerzo, estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo y no hay más shinobis a los cuales enfrentar ¿Cierto Aijiro? —El pensamiento de Tessai Togeito era aceptable, estaban a menos de medio kilómetro de la base de suministros de la Niebla y aparentemente no había más refuerzos.

—Así es, el último grupo de emboscada fue derrotado por Kushina, Tsume y mi hija, ellas están en camino.

—Si no cumplimos con la misión la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla terminará sometiendo al País de los Pantanos y podrían aliarse con el País de las Aguas Termales, debilitando la parte Este del País del Fuego —reflexionaba Korogi Tobitake, jefe del departamento de tortura e investigación de la Hoja—. Cumpliste satisfactoriamente la misión de erradicar del País de los Ríos a los shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, incluso aniquilaste a la mayoría de la Brigada de Marionetistas, ¡necesitamos una victoria similar Sakumo!

Como líder de la misión, Hatake Sakumo era consciente de lo que ocurriría si fallaban. Aijiro no permitiría que ello ocurriese, había analizado a sus oponentes el tiempo suficiente para crear una pequeña estrategia que les brinde una ventaja y posterior victoria.

—No percibo la presencia de otro enemigo en un radio de ocho kilómetros. Aun así, debemos cuidar nuestras reservas de chakra y no utilizar ataques al azar —comentaba Aijiro—. Nuestros enemigos utilizan el elemento agua por lo cual los jutsus de naturaleza tierra y rayo serán muy efectivos. Mikoto, la velocidad de tu ataque combinado también nos dará una ventaja, hay que aprovechar todos nuestros recursos para cumplir la misión.

Luego de escuchar el plan de Aijiro, estaban listos para atacar.

—Ao sensei, supongo que ya idearon un plan para sacar ventaja de su superioridad numérica, para colmo dos de ellos utilizan el elemento rayo ¿Podremos soportar el tiempo suficiente? Somos los únicos sobrevivientes de los sesenta y seis miembros del escuadrón de protección.

—Tienes que mantener la calma Mangetsu, eres habilidoso y a pesar que nos ganen en número, seremos capaces de resistir y cambiar la batalla a nuestro favor. —Sin importar el cansancio, las heridas propias y las de su alumno, Ao creía en la obtención de la victoria.

La batalla se reanudó. Saimaru avanzó lanzando tres Kamas hacia los puntos vitales de Ao, Tessai empleó los aparatos en sus brazos para arrojar un sinnúmero de shuriken y senbon contra Mangetsu.

—¡Ao sensei!

— **«Suiton: Suijinheki»** —Con gran rapidez, Ao formó un enorme muro de agua que los protegió de las incontables armas.

—¡No crean que por su superioridad numérica nos vencerán¡, **«Suiton: Tate Eboshi»** —Expulsando una gran cantidad de agua de su cuerpo y formando una especie de pez globo gigante, Mangetsu arremetió con continuos golpes de olas contra los shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, quienes apenas se reagruparon para evitar el ataque.

— **«Estilo de Tierra: Protección de la guarida del lobo»** —Logrando evitar que sus compañeros reciban el ataque de Mangetsu, Sakumo protegió a su grupo con enormes muros de tierra que formaron una especie de cubo protector; cada muro contaba con 2 cabezas de bulldogs.

—¡Listo Sakumo! —gritó Aijiro, canalizando chakra en su puño derecho.

Los siguientes movimientos ocurrieron al instante. Realizando dos sellos de mano, Sakumo hizo que los bulldogs ubicados en el muro frontal abrieran sus hocicos. Colocándose muy cerca al muro, Sakumo lanzó su **«Estilo de rayo: Ramificación fractal relámpago»** , mientras Aijiro hacía lo mismo con su **«Estilo de rayo: Voltios envolventes»** , ambos jutsus impactaron en la técnica de Mangetsu, quien apenas se salvó del brutal impacto gracias a la intervención de Ao.

— **«Método de Sellado: Sello de Rayo»** —Aplicando un poderoso fuinjutsu, Ao logró absorber ambos jutsus del elemento rayo en cada uno de sus talismanes que cuelgan de sus orejas.

—¡Ao sensei!

—¡Permanece alerta Mangetsu!

Haciendo uso de su gran agilidad y apoyándose en su dojutsu activado, Mikoto invocó sus Feng huo lun, livianas ruedas de metal plano de sesenta centímetros de diámetro, con bordes filosos en su exterior. Sosteniendo una en cada mano y con gran dominio del control de chakra, canalizó la naturaleza viento en su izquierda y la naturaleza fuego en la derecha, lanzando ambas armas con gran fuerza.

— **«Akurojin-no-hi»** —Empleando casi todo su chakra restante, Mikoto lanzó su mejor jutsu ofensivo. Una especie de tornado de fuego creado por la unión de sus armas rodeó a Mangetsu y Ao sin opción a que pudieran esquivarlo, el diámetro del tornado fue disminuyendo gradualmente, haciendo imposible utilizar la humedad del aire para aplicar algún jutsu de defensa.

—¡Por fin! Ahora completemos la misión —pensaban Saimaru y Tessai, mientras caían sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio.

Los muros de tierra que formó Sakumo iban desmoronándose, prueba del agotamiento extremo al cual fueron sometidos los jounin presentes. El tornado de fuego desapareció, la brutal técnica había culminado, al igual que la resistencia de su ejecutante.

—Lograste perfeccionar tu jutsu, Fugaku estará celoso cuando aprecie tu avance. Nosotros terminaremos la misión, necesitas un largo descanso. El equipo de Sakumo está cerca, una vez que sanen tus heridas regresaremos a la aldea. —Aijiro sostenía el cuerpo de su alumna que segundos antes había cedido ante el gasto de chakra, mientras desactivaba su Byakugan por el mismo motivo.

—¡Sakumo sensei! —Kushina fue la primera en llegar al lado de los jounin, seguida de Hanada, Tsume y Kuromaru.

—Tranquila Kushina, solo es cansancio, nos recuperaremos. Hanada, aplica tu ninjutsu médico en Mikoto.

—¿Qué diablos le pasó a ese sujeto? —Saimaru miraba extrañado el cuerpo gelatinoso y deforme de Mangetsu.

—Seguramente pertenece al clan Hozuki, puede que aún este vivo —mencionaba Aijiro.

—¿Dónde está el sujeto de los talismanes? —cuestionaba Tessai.

Con dificultad, pero con evidente furia, Ao avanzó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de cortar el cuello de la kunoichi que provocó el colapso de Mangetsu, sosteniendo con fiereza una de las Kamas que recogió del campo de batalla.

—¡No te lo permitiré! —Defendiendo a su convaleciente alumna, Aijiro no solo evitó el ataque del jounin, pues hirió a su contrincante con la misma arma que asesinaría a la kunoichi Uchiha.

—¡Maldición! ¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora! — Sin importar que acababa de perder el ojo derecho, Ao realizó varios sellos de mano, planeaba utilizar un jutsu suicida—. **«Estilo de agua: Maremoto devas** -

— **«Arte ninja: Ensifera – Estridulación»** —Saliendo de su escondite, el jefe del departamento de tortura e investigación de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, Korogi Tobitake, empleó un jutsu que hacía resonar su chakra a tal punto de causar una parálisis y anulación del sentido auditivo en el cuerpo de Ao; por precaución, también aplicó el jutsu en el gelatinoso cuerpo de Mangetsu.

—Astuto de tu parte Sakumo, el guardar el jutsu de Korogi para el final. —Analizó Aijiro, recordando algunas misiones cuando era genin junto a Sakumo y Dan Katou—. Debemos encargarnos de ambos ant-

Sin cambiar la fría expresión de su rostro, generó una herida de considerable tamaño en el pecho del jounin Hyuga justo antes que terminara su frase. De esta forma, el Tercer Mizukage hacía su aparición en el campo de batalla. Sorprendiendo a todos, incluso burlando la visión del Byakugan, Ashiro Terumi llegó al rescate de Ao y Mangetsu, dispuesto a finalizar la batalla y proteger la base de suministros.

—Mil doscientos metros es la distancia que nos separaba hace unos segundos, por eso no pudiste percibir mi presencia. Esa es la pregunta que está dibujada en tu rostro ¿no? —mencionaba Ashiro, quien tenía su vestimenta cubierta de mucha sangre.

—Lord Mizukage ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntaba Ao con dificultad, mientras era socorrido por el líder de aldea.

—Descuida Ao, la mayor parte de esta sangre no es mía, perteneció a un sujeto algo difícil de vencer. Fue tedioso lidiar con alguien que se puede volver un espíritu, pero ahora forma parte de los cadáveres que regresarán a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

—Katou, ¡Dan Katou! —Aunque consternado con la noticia de la muerte de su antiguo compañero de equipo, Sakumo trataba de trazar un plan para salvar a su actual equipo.

—Es el momento de elevar ese número de cadáveres, tenemos nueve voluntarios y un perro ninja.

—¡Maldición! De todos los shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, tenía que aparecerse el Mizukage. —Ante el nuevo enemigo, Korogi dudaba de obtener la victoria.

Con cierta duda que se reflejaba al momento de tomar su espada, Sakumo aún no decidía cual era la mejor opción, quedarse y luchar, o escapar para evitar bajas en su equipo. Poco se sabía de las habilidades del Mizukage, quedarse y luchar a pesar de contar con ventaja numérica era muy arriesgado.

—Empecemos por las damas. —Sin vacilar y con singular destreza, Ashiro Terumi, apoyándose en su bisento (arma) Tonboki, eligió como primera víctima a Kushina, quien contaba con pocas reservas de chakra.

—Kushina…necesitaremos de tus jutsus…reserva tu chakra por favor —Anticipándose al ataque y sin poder culminar el sanado de Mikoto, Hanada logró proteger a su compañera, pero su enemigo alcanzó a generar un corte a la altura de su estómago —. Iniciemos, maniobra de contraataque.

—¡Hanada! —gritaba Aijiro, por la osadía de su hija.

— **«Estilo de tierra: Doble colmillo emergente»** —Saliendo debajo de la tierra mientras utilizaban sus cuerpos en forma de taladro, tanto Tsume como Kuromaru estuvieron muy cerca de impactar su ataque contra Ashiro Terumi.

—Estas niñas…—Suspendido en el aire por haber esquivado el jutsu de la joven Inuzuka, el Mizukage realizaba algunas posiciones de mano para efectuar el contraataque.

—¡Impúlsame Kuromaru! —Moviendo su cuerpo en el aire hasta estar en una posición perpendicular a la anterior, Tsume logra juntar la planta de su pie derecho con las patas traseras de Kuromaru, siendo empujada por el canino para continuar con el Jutsu.

—¡Lord Mizukage! —exclamaba Ao, con una voz que se perdía en el terreno de batalla gracias al estruendo del último ataque.

A pesar de la excelente combinación, Ashiro solo sufrió daños menores en su brazo izquierdo, pues pudo protegerse del taijutsu haciendo que Tonboki recibiera la mayor parte del impacto.

—Es un bisento muy resistente. —Renegaba Tsume Inuzuka al ver que no logró hacer mucho daño, a pesar que utilizó sus últimas reservas de chakra.

—Será mejor que acabe con todos ustedes a la vez, **«Suiton: Sandan no Jutsu»** —Creando un anillo de agua alrededor de sus brazos, el Mizukage empezó a disparar múltiples proyectiles de agua de considerable tamaño a gran velocidad, lo suficiente para herir gravemente a sus oponentes.

Sakumo estuvo a punto de realizar un jutsu para la defensa de sus compañeros; ya lo había decidido, se quedaría a luchar contra el Mizukage mientras daba tiempo a su equipo para que puedan escapar. Antes que culminara con el último sello, Hanada sostuvo las manos de su sensei; no era el momento para defenderse, era hora del último ataque.

—Mi cuerpo… ¡un fuinjutsu! —El ninjutsu de Ashiro logró golpear a Tessai y Saimaru antes que se desvanezca por el efecto del hijutsu de Kushina.

— **«Sello Uzumaki: Cierre del curso superior»** completado, no podré detenerlo por mucho…

Aijiro y Sakumo comprendieron la situación de inmediato. La estrategia de contraataque de Hanada, Tsume y Kushina fue increíble, pero sabían que no era momento de halagos, tenían de derrotar al Mizukage.

— **«Estilo de rayo: Ramificación fractal relámpago»**

— **«Estilo de rayo: Voltios envolventes»**

Ambos jounin lanzaron sus más veloces jutsus, tenían que aprovechar cada segundo ganado por el trabajo en conjunto del equipo Ocho. Aunque quiso, Ao no pudo moverse o realizar algún jutsu, estaba demasiado agotado. El veloz impacto creó un pequeño cráter en el suelo que se hacía cada vez más visible a la vez que las nubes de polvo se disipaban.

Los pocos segundos de una inquietante calma se tiñeron de rojo luego que, repentinamente, como si llegara al igual que un imperceptible rayo por detrás de Sakumo, el Mizukage intentara asesinarlo. En su lugar, alcanzó a herir de gravedad a Korogi, quien apenas pudo empujar a Sakumo para evitar su muerte.

—¡Korogi! —gritaron los shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, mientras Ashiro retrocedía al ya no contar con el elemento sorpresa facilitado por su misterioso jutsu.

—Hanada, encárgate de las heridas de tus compañeros. Cuida bien de Hiashi, ese joven imprudente algún día será Líder del clan y necesitará todo tu apoyo, cuida de tu madre, recuerden que las amo a ambas… —Avanzando en dirección al Mizukage, Aijiro se despedía de su hija, evitando manifestar su tristeza y esbozando una sonrisa en su lugar.

—Padre…—Las lágrimas de la joven Hyuga iban cayendo por sus mejillas mientras intentaba curar a Korogi, intuía la decisión que estaba tomando su padre.

—Sensei…—Mikoto, quien se recuperaba lentamente por la falta de chakra, intentaba decir algo, pero al ver la tristeza de Hanada, se quedó callada.

—Mikoto, eres muy perspicaz y compasiva, sin duda serás una buena madre, y esperemos que el testarudo de Fugaku sea un buen padre. Hay una sombra que rodea al clan Uchiha así que mantente siempre alerta.

—Aijiro, si piensas que permitiré que te quedes solo estás muy equiv-

—Sakumo, actualmente tengo más chakra que tú para luchar. Debes de retirarte con los demás y reagruparse con el equipo de Jiraiya y el escuadrón de Minato. Necesitarán a un líder y ese eres tú. No puedo prometer que vengaré a Dan, pero ganaré el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes estén a salvo, antes de reunirme con él. Cuídate mucho viejo amigo. —El Byakugan de Aijiro se desactivó, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba el chaleco táctico de su aldea, evidenciando un torso con varias cicatrices, producto de antiguas batallas.

—Regresemos…—mencionaba Sakumo con desgana mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños en señal de impotencia.

—Si creen que escaparán con vida están muy equivocados, todos ustedes morir-

—Si crees que dejaré que les hagas daño estás muy equivocado, tu oponente seré yo y te recomiendo que no te distraigas. —La mirada de Aijiro se centraba fijamente en el Mizukage, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se volvían a marcar por la activación de su Byakugan, le molestaba el no saber cómo es que pudo burlar dos veces a su dojutsu.

—Si quieres morir primero no tengo problema, luego iré por los demás.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Sakumo junto a los demás shinobis se retiraron lo más rápido que podían. Hanada no lograba detener el sangrado de Korogi ni sus propias lágrimas; Mikoto se apoyaba en Kushina para avanzar; Tessai y Saimaru trataron de acercarse a Sakumo, consideraban que era imperdonable el no cumplir con la misión, pero como si leyera sus intenciones, Tsume interrumpió su avance a la vez que Kuromaru les mostraba sus filosos colmillos desde la espalda de su compañera, indicando que no se acerquen más. Siguieron todo el camino en silencio, salvo por unos cuantos lamentos muy leves que Hanada trataba de disimular.

—Jounin Hyuga, poseedor del Byakugan, especialidad taijutsu, no creo que puedas dar más batalla que el sujeto del jutsu espectral.

—El sujeto al que te refieres era Dan Katou, fue mi compañero incluso antes de alcanzar el rango genin, y si él te causó algunos problemas, prepárate, pues de todas las veces que me enfrenté a él, nunca perdí.

—Interesante, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, Hyuga. —Empuñando su Tonboki, el Mizukage avanzaba en la misma dirección que usaron los jounin que intentaban reagruparse.

—¡Te dije que no te lo permitiría! —Aplicando el **«Puño suave»** en su propio cuerpo, Aijiro aumentó su flujo de chakra, ganando la suficiente velocidad para interponerse en el paso de Ashiro—. **«Paso gentil: puños gemelos del Tigre – Gran Rugido»**

El jutsu del jounin Hyuga absorbió gran parte del chakra del Mizukage, quien fue lanzado a varios metros de su ubicación. El enfrentamiento entre los dos shinobi se prolongó más de lo que ambos pensaron, tiempo suficiente para que un escuadrón de cinco shinobis de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla apareciese en el rango de visión de Aijiro.

—Ríndete, supongo que ya te percataste del escuadrón que está en camino.

—Así que eres del tipo sensorial, aun así, no me explico cómo no pude observarte con mi Byakugan.

—Se trata de un hijutsu que me permite evitar el daño mientras me puedo movilizar a largas distancias, haría una demostración, pero lamentablemente lo usaré luego de asesinarte, para alcanzar a tus compañeros —explicaba calmadamente Ashiro, preparado para dar el golpe final.

—Un jutsu demasiado ventajoso debe tener un límite o efectos adversos, me inclino más por la primera opción…

Sin piedad, el Mizukage atravesó el cuerpo de Aijiro precisamente en el corazón. Con su último aliento, el agonizante Hyuga quebró el arma de Ashiro, golpeando en el punto de impacto del último ataque de Tsume. Al instante, con la mitad del arma atravesada en su cuerpo, Aijiro emitió chakra de todos sus tenketsus, formando una cabeza de tigre que cubría todo su cuerpo. No podía escapar, Ashiro se encontraba en esa gran masa de chakra, a punto de recibir un ataque mortal. Enfocando algo de chakra en cada dedo índice, Aijiro soltó de golpe el chakra que cubría su cuerpo, y con las pocas energías que le quedaban intentó destruir sus ojos, acción que no logró concretar.

— **«Hijutsu: BEC – no jutsu»** —Con evidente irá, pero también con una expresión de alivio, el Mizukage evitó recibir todo el ataque de su adversario, aunque parte de su sistema de circulación de chakra fue severamente dañado.

—¡Lord Mizukage! —Con dificultad, Ao caminaba hacia su líder de aldea.

—Descuida Ao, No recibí todo el ataque. Reconozco que fue un oponente digno, al igual que el anterior, incluso superior. El escuadrón de ninjas médico viene en camino, al parecer detectaron a los dos sobrevivientes del escuadrón de emboscada.

—¿Piensa ir tras los shinobi de la Hoja?

—No puedo utilizar más mi jutsu, llegué al límite… tengo poco chakra y mi arma fue destruida. En recompensa, conseguimos el preciado dojutsu de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, el Byakugan. El shinobi Hyuga intentó destruir sus ojos, pero solo consiguió deshacerse de su ojo izquierdo.

El escuadrón de ninjas médico llegó hasta el lugar de batalla, iniciaron con los tratamientos del Mizukage y Mangetsu, también implantaron el Byakugan en Ao. Hallaron con vida a Hanyu Yuki y Yakinori Momochi, pero con irremediables daños en su red de chakra, sus días como Shinobis de la Niebla se habían terminado.

* * *

Pasaron dos días de la muerte de Aijiro Hyuga; Korogi Tobitake no logró sobrevivir y dejó su cargo a un joven Ibiki Morino; el Tercer Mizukage fue asesinado en la batalla del bosque Itama a manos de Fugaku Uchiha, y Hiashi Hyuga; el consejo Jounin de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas llevaba a cabo una reunión por la cantidad de bajas en guerra. El haber fallado la misión de destrucción de la base de suministros ocasionó que decenas de shinobis murieran en batalla a manos de distintos escuadrones de emboscada. Toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre Sakumo Hatake, que a vista de los demás prefirió salvar a sus camaradas que cumplir la importante misión.

Días después, en una trágica mañana, el joven Kakashi Hatake encontraría el cuerpo inerte de su padre en la sala de su casa, la expresión de tristeza en su pálido rostro se enfocaba en una foto que estaba en el piso, en ella se podía apreciar la primera vez que unos jóvenes Dan Katou, Aijiro Hyuga y Sakumo Hatake sonreían mientras estrenaban sus bandas ninjas como genin.

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

* * *

Invocando sus Feng huo lun y con una mirada melancólica, Mikoto Uchiha se disponía a atacar a la nieta de su sensei, que activaba su Byakugan para iniciar el combate.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: **Otra forma de luchar: Namikaze - Uzumaki**

.

.

.

.

 **Personajes**

.

.

 **(*) Hanada Hyuga:** Miembro de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, se esforzó por ser la mejor kunoichi ante la presión de tener a un padre igual de poderoso que el líder del clan.

 **Rango:** Jounin

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego — Yang

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Byakugan

 **Armas:** shuriken

 **Familia:**

Aijiro Hyuga – Padre (fallecido)

Hiashi Hyuga – Esposo

Hinata Hyuga – Hija mayor

Hanabi Hyuga – Hija menor

Naruto Uzumaki – Yerno

.

.

 **(*) Aijiro Hyuga:** Miembro de la rama principal del clan Hyuga. Se dice que en cuanto a habilidades y fuerza igualaba al líder del clan, que en ese entonces era padre de Hiashi y Hizashi. Fue el creador de los jutsus Pasos gentil y sus técnicas derivadas.

 **Rango:** Jounin

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego – Rayo – Viento – Yang – Yin

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Byakugan

 **Familia:**

Hanada Hyuga – Hija (fallecida)

Hinata Hyuga – Nieta

Hanabi Hyuga – Nieta

Hiashi Hyuga – Yerno

.

.

 **(*) Saimaru Kamano:** Shinobi de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas de larga cabellera marrón. Se especializa en los ataques mediante Kamas y Kusarigamas. Entrenó a su hijo en este arte, quien años más tarde lucharía al lado de Choza Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake y otros shinobi contra Pain, durante la invasión de Akatsuki a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Rango:** Jounin

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Viento

 **Armas:** Kamas - Kusarigamas

 **Familia:**

Saisu Kamano – Hijo

.

.

 **(*) Tessai Togeito:** De carácter serio y comprometido con su deber shinobi. Se especializa en taijutsu, usando una especie de aparato en los antebrazos que le permite lanzar varias shuriken y senbon al mismo tiempo. Entrenó a su hijo en el uso de aparatos similares, quedando demostrado años después en la invasión de Pain, donde su hijo luchó junto a Kakashi y otros shinobis.

 **Rango:** Jounin

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Fuego

 **Armas:** Lanzador de Shuriken y Senbon

 **Familia:**

Tessen Togeito – Hijo

.

.

 **(*) Korogi Tobitake:** Fue el shinobi de ímpetu inquebrantable, se jactaba de siempre cumplir sus misiones lo mejor posible. A diferencia de su hijo que usaba vendas para cubrir totalmente su cráneo y ojos hasta la nariz, Korogi cubría su nariz y boca con vendajes que llegaban hasta el inicio de su cuello.

•Korogi proviene de grillo en japonés.

 **Rango:** Anbu - Ex jefe del departamento de tortura e investigación

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Viento - Yin

 **Familia:**

Tonbo Tobitake – Hijo

.

.

 **(*) Hanyu Yuki:** Kunoichi que se especializa en el asesinato silencioso. Hace uso de su velocidad en el territorio de agua y aprovecha la humedad en el aire para potenciar sus técnicas.

•Su nombre es en honor a Yuzuru Hanyu, japonés campeón mundial de patinaje artístico.

 **Rango:** Anbu de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Viento

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Hyoton (Hielo)

 **Clan:** Yuki

 **Familia:**

Haku Yuki – Hijo (fallecido)

.

.

 **(*) Yakinori Momochi:** Kunoichi de gran altura y dientes afilados. Tenía una contextura delgada, pero era tan fuerte como para usar la Kubikiribocho sin problemas. Despiadada ante sus enemigos, y fiel al Tercer Mizukage. Fue sensei de Juzo Biwa.

•Su nombre Yakinori corresponde a las tostadas de algas marinas en japonés.

 **Rango:** Jounin – Miembro de los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Viento

 **Armas:** Kubikiribocho

 **Familia:**

Zabuza Momochi - hijo (fallecido)

.

.

 **(#) Ashiro Terumi:** Fue el escolta de Byakuren en la primera reunión de Kages y fue partícipe en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi como líder de Aldea. Calculador en batalla, fue el responsable de la creación de la unidad especial de Ninjas Cazadores de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla y de decretar

 **Rango:** Tercer Mizukage

 **Naturaleza de chakra:** Agua – Viento – Yang

 **Clan:** Terumi

 **Arma:** Tonboki (libélula cortante)

 **Familia:**

Mei Terumi – Sobrina mayor

Yusei Terumi – Sobrina menor

 **(Arma) Tonboki:** Una de las espadas creadas por Byakuren Terumi, el primer Mizukage. Es una bisento (arma japonesa que deriva de un sable). Al recibir un corte de la hoja, la herida que se genere ira creciendo, la única forma de evitar el efecto, es alejarse a más de mil metros de la espada. La herida causada no puede ser sanada con ninjutsu médico.

•Tonboki significa libélula cortante

 **Usuario:** Ashiro Terumi

.

.

 **JUTSUS**

.

.

 **(*) Fukinarase Komori (Sopla con Fuerza Abanico):** Activado el Susanoo, se manifiesta el Tessenjiro, enorme abanico que genera enormes ráfagas de viento. De emplearse mayor cantidad de chakra, un solo movimiento del arma puede causar grandes daños.

•Komori significa murciélago en japonés, pero antiguamente era la palabra para abanico.

 **Usuarios:** Fugaku Uchiha

 **Tipo:** Dojutsu – Kekkei Genkai – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Viento

.

.

 **(*) Estilo de Agua: Lluvia de Shuriken:** Jutsu que usa la humedad del ambiente para crear shuriken que atacan al oponente desde varias direcciones y con gran velocidad.

 **Usuarios:** Hanyu Yuki

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Medio

 **Elemento:** Agua

.

.

 **(*) Estilo de Agua: Escudo Remolino:** Expulsando una suficiente cantidad de agua para crear un escudo giratorio de una altura incluso superior al usuario, sirve pare amortiguar taijutsu y mermar el poder de los ninjutsus que terminan por perder su efectividad ante el efecto giratorio.

 **Usuarios:** Kushina Uzumaki – Himawari Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Agua

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Garra Perforante:** Almacenando chakra en las palmas de los pies para aumentar la velocidad y concentrando chakra en la muñeca, se genera un ataque tan rápido capaz de atravesar el cuerpo humano con relativa facilidad. Aumentando mayor chakra puede destruir con facilidad diversas defensas.

 **Usuarios:** Tsume Inuzuka – Kiba Inuzuka

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu – Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

.

.

 **(*) Jutsu Secreto: Niebla de Advección:** Utilizando la humedad del ambiente y mezclándolas con chakra se crea masas de aire caliente que pasan sobre suelos fríos, lo cual hace enfriar el aire mismo aumentando la humedad relativa y provocando la condensación. Permite burlar la visión de dojutsus como el Sharingan y Byakugan.

 **Usuarios:** Yakinori Momochi

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** De corto a largo

 **Elemento:** Agua

.

.

 **(#) Hisenken (cortada giratoria Voladora):** jutsu donde el usuario lanza su arma (espada, tantou, entre otros) en forma de shuriken con gran fuerza y velocidad para cortar a su oponente por la mitad.

 **Usuarios:** Yakinori Momochi – Zabuza Momochi – Suigetsu Hozuki

 **Tipo:** Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** De corto

.

.

 **(#) Ninpou: Shinken Shirahadori (Arte Ninja: Verdadera Captura de Espada con las Manos Desnudas):** Jutsu defensivo que permite detener el ataque de una espada u otra arma con la fricción producida de la unión de las manos desnudas. Se requiere gran velocidad de reacción para evitar una herida fatal a corta distancia.

 **Usuarios:** Naruto Uzumaki – Shikamaru Nara – Hanabi Hyuga – Hanada Hyuga – Aijiro Hyuga – Konohamaru Sarutobi – Rock Lee – Entre otros.

 **Tipo:** Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

.

.

 **(*) Estilo de Agua: Taladro de Agua:** Empleando la humedad del ambiente o expulsando una cantidad de agua suficiente para cubrir el brazo, se genera un efecto giratorio que asemeja a un taladro, logrando golpear un objetivo lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojarlo varios metros de su posición.

 **Usuarios:** Yakinori Momochi

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Agua

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) Hyoton: Yukigassen Bunshin Daibakuha (Estilo de Hielo: Clon Explosión de bolas de nieve):** Utilizando un clon de hielo como señuelo se permite recibir el daño del enemigo para liberar la técnica. El clon se revela como un muñeco de nieve que rápidamente crece hasta explotar, lanzando bolas de nieve que impactan en los adversarios para restringir sus movimientos.

• Yukigassen es una competición de lucha con bolas de nieve en Japón

 **Usuarios:** Hanyu Yuki

 **Tipo:** Kekkei Genkai – Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Hielo

.

.

 **(*) Sello Uzumaki: Confluencia de los Cuatro Remolinos:** Poderoso fuinjutsu que paraliza al enemigo cuando se activa, permite perturbar el moldeo de chakra ocasionando que los jutsus del oponente se interrumpan. Es posible transferir la técnica a objetos o personas para que se puedan activar después.

 **Usuarios:** Kushina Uzumaki – Himawari Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Fuinjutsu – Hijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

.

.

 **(#) Suiton: Suijinheki:** Jutsu donde el usuario puede manipular una fuente de agua preexistente o crearla, haciéndola elevar para formar un muro de agua a modo de protección. La cantidad de agua y duración depende del nivel del usuario.

 **Usuarios:** Ao – Chinoike Chino – Darui – Kakashi Hatake – Sumire Kakei – Otros

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Agua

.

.

 **(*) Estilo de Tierra: Protección de la guarida del lobo:** Formación cúbica de muros de tierra, posee una gran resistencia y cuenta con 2 cabezas de bulldogs por lado que abren sus hocicos para lanzar jutsus desde una zona segura.

 **Usuarios:** Sakumo Hatake

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

 **Elemento:** Tierra

.

.

 **(*) Estilo de rayo: Ramificación fractal relámpago:** Potente relámpago que va ramificándose para abarcar mayor rango. Puede amplificarse con mayor cantidad de chakra, pero causa un gran entumecimiento en el brazo del usuario.

 **Usuario:** Sakumo Hatake

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Medio

 **Elemento:** Rayo

.

.

 **(*) Estilo de rayo: Voltios envolventes:** Ondas eléctricas que se concentran en el puño del usuario y son liberadas a gran velocidad. Aunque no suele ser letal, permite frenar los movimientos del oponente.

 **Usuario:** Aijiro Hyuga

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Medio

 **Elemento:** Rayo

.

.

 **(*) Método de Sellado: Sello de Rayo:** Mediante el uso de las inscripciones en ambos talismanes, Ao es capaz de sellar jutsus del elemento rayo. Solo requiere un sello de mano, pero los talismanes no pueden sellar jutsus de grandes cantidades de chakra.

 **Usuario:** Ao

 **Tipo:** Fuinjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

.

.

 **(*) Akurojin-no-hi:** Jutsu que se realiza en conjunto con las armas Feng huo lun, que al ser lanzadas con dos naturalezas de chakra distinta (fuego y viento), forman un enorme tornado que atrapa a los enemigos, disminuyendo su diámetro gradualmente hasta reducir a cenizas todo lo que se encuentre en su interior.

• Akurojin-no-hi significa: fuego del dios del mal camino, es una llama fantasmal dentro del folclore japonés.

 **Usuario:** Mikoto Uchiha

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu – Jutsu de fusión

 **Alcance:** Medio

 **Elemento:** Fuego – Viento

.

.

 **(*) Arte ninja: Ensifera – Estridulación:** Jutsu que emite ondas que paralizan el cuerpo de los enemigos, también afecta el sentido auditivo. Dependiendo de la intensidad puede dañar permanentemente los tímpanos. Difícilmente afecta a shinobis de grandes cantidades de chakra.

• Ensifera: suborden de ortópteros al que pertenecen los grillos.

 **Usuario:** Korogi Tobitake

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Medio

.

.

 **(*) Estilo de tierra: Doble colmillo emergente:** Versión elemental del jutsu colmillo sobre colmillo. El usuario y su compañero endurecen su cuerpo para causar un mayor daño al adversario, aunque por ello pierden velocidad, por lo cual el jutsu suele usarse como ataque sorpresa saliendo por debajo del oponente.

 **Usuarios:** Kiba Inuzuka – Tsume Inuzuka

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu – Jutsu de cooperación

 **Alcance:** Medio

 **Elemento:** Tierra

.

.

 **(#) Suiton: Sandan no Jutsu:** Se genera un aro de considerable tamaño alrededor de las palmas del usuario para disparar varios proyectiles de agua mediante el mismo.

 **Usuarios:** Ashiro Terumi – Gengetsu Hozuki – Yusei Terumi

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

 **Elemento:** Agua

.

.

 **(*) Sello Uzumaki: Cierre del curso superior:** Versión mejorada del fuinjutsu Confluencia de los cuatro remolinos. La ventaja de este jutsu es que no necesita entrar en contacto directo con el enemigo, puede ser lanzado en línea recta o incluso adoptando curvas para alcanzar a su objetivo. El usuario necesita estar inmóvil, canalizando chakra para restringir el movimiento y moldeo de chakra de su oponente. Si los niveles de reserva de chakra son bajos, el fuinjutsu pierde efectividad.

 **Usuarios:** Kushina Uzumaki –Naruto Uzumaki

 **Tipo:** Fuinjutsu – Hijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto

.

.

 **(*) Paso gentil: puños gemelos del Tigre – Gran Rugido:** Una variación del Paso suave, inventada por Aijiro Hyuga. Consiste en expulsar chakra de todos los tenketsus ubicados en los brazos creando una figura de cabeza de tigre alrededor, generalmente se usa a corta distancia, aunque también se puede lanzar. El impacto permite absorber el chakra del adversario para incrementar la técnica, en caso de ser lanzado el chakra absorbido golpea al oponente. Existe una variante en la que el usuario expulsa chakra de todos los tenketsus del cuerpo, el impacto ataca directamente al sistema circulatorio de chakra matando al oponente sin causar daños externos. Esta última variante se cataloga como Kinjutsu debido a que significa un gran esfuerzo para el usuario, pudiéndolo dejar al borde de la muerte y es mortal si cuenta con poco chakra.

 **Usuario:** Aijiro Hyuga

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu – Jutsu de Absorción – Kekkei Genkai – Kinjutsu – Taijutsu

 **Alcance:** Corto – Mediano

.

.

 **(*) Hijutsu: BEC – no jutsu:** Jutsu secreto que se basa en el quinto estado de la materia, el superfluido. Concentrando todo el chakra del cuerpo, el usuario puede convertir su cuerpo en luz líquida, permitiendo esquivar todo tipo de ataques y logrando recorrer largas distancias en cuestión de segundos. Debido al esfuerzo que significa acceder el jutsu, solo puede usarse cuatro veces al día como máximo.

• BEC proviene de Condensado de Bose-Einstein, el quinto estado de la materia.

 **Usuario:** Ashiro Terumi

 **Tipo:** Hijutsu – Ninjutsu – Jutsu de fusión

 **Alcance:** Todos

 **Elemento:** Agua – Rayo – Yang


End file.
